Night's Redemption
by ShitaeTenshi
Summary: An ancient calamity. A child born under prophecy. Only one chance to correct the world. slight AU WARNING! Will contain hints of yaoi! 1x2, 3x4, 5xS, 6x9 established Rating is for later chapters COMPLETE
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing  
  
"blah" speaking

/blah/ thoughts

* * *

She ran through the streets, clutching the bundle close to her chest, the streams from her now torn silk gown intermingling with her long blond hair. Her pursuers weren't that far behind her; she could hear the bays of the wolves. When her destination came into view, she sobbed in relief. Running up the steps, she pounded on the door, yelling for help. The outside lights flickered on a few seconds later, illuminating the yard of the orphanage. The door opened, the light from inside outlining the tall man that now stood there. Before he could react, she rushed inside, howls of outrage echoing behind her.  
  
"Madam, what ...?" The tall man, dressed in priests robes with close cropped brown hair, turned around, closing the door and confronted the small blond woman. Before he could say anything else, the woman thrust her bundle into his arms.  
  
"Her name is Duet. This necklace is hers; make sure she always wears it." She placed the necklace in his hands, closing his fingers around it. Looking back up at him, tears started to form in her brilliant emerald eyes, her face starting to bruise. "I'm sorry." She ran past him, yanking the door open before heading back outside, disappearing into the darkness, the door slowly closing behind her. The priest stood there, stunned, his mind trying to process what had just happened. He looked down at the bundle in his arms, brushing the silken fabric away from the baby's face. Sucking in his breath, he stared at the beauty now revealed.  
  
"Well Duet, welcome to the Berkley Orphanage," Father Mendelssohn whispered. Duet blinked at him, her emerald eyes, the exact shade as her now departed mothers, flashed amethyst for one brief second.

* * *

His wolves raised their voice, howls echoing in a triumphant cadence. They had finally cornered the prey. Lips twitching in a smirk, he casually strode over to the head wolf, the streetlight briefly revealing a tall man wearing black pants tucked into calf high black leather boots, a red shirt, top two buttons undone revealing a smooth expanse of pale flesh, that shimmered like satin and over it all a full length black trench coat. His hair was pulled back with a velvet tie in a simple tail that flowed down his back, the end of his hair brushing the top of his butt. "Very good my sweet," he said, placing a hand on the top of the alphas head. "There will be a suitable reward waiting for your pack back home. Go and enjoy it." The alpha wolf let out a brief yip and the rest of the pack melted into the night, loping back to receive their prize. Only the alpha and beta wolves remained; this prey had been wily and they were not about to let it escape!  
  
The man walked over to where the prey, a small blond haired woman huddled, pressing herself even deeper into the opening she hid in, as though trying to press herself through the very bricks. He crouched down and stared at her, his amethyst eyes flashing as they roamed over her form, noting all of the cuts and scrapes that she had accumulated in her flight. He stayed that way for a few minutes, the woman hiding her head in her knees, refusing to look at him. "Why?" he finally asked, his melodious voice soft. "Why leave? Why take our daughter? You had everything. Why throw it away?" He raised a hand, moving to brush a lock of hair that had fallen across her face. He froze when she flinched at his touch. "Bitch!" he snarled, instantly filled with rage. "I would have protected her; kept her safe! Now thanks to you she is in the worst danger of her life!"  
  
"No." The one word, whispered so softly, cooled his rage as fast as it formed. "No, she was not and never will be safe with you." The woman finally lifted her head and stared defiantly at the man before her. "Our daughter will never be safe with you or your kind." The man stilled at those words before lashing out with breathtaking speed, grabbing the woman by the throat and hauling her out from her hiding space, throwing her back to land in front of his wolves.  
  
"So you left her alone?" The man stood and slowly advanced on the small woman, his voice dripping ice. "You think she'll be safe with your kind? And who will help her when her cravings start? Who will show her how to deal with her powers? You have placed her in an even greater danger by taking her." His voice dropped to a whisper, the wolves ears swiveling forward to catch exactly what he was saying. "I'm afraid I cannot allow that to go unpunished." He stopped walking when he reached her and with the same blinding speed yanked her to her feet by her long hair. "Don't worry, my dear," he sneered, lips pulling back to reveal fangs, "your punishment will be long and painful." He tilted her head to one side, exposing her neck, a neck he had kissed in passion many times before. Now his fangs sank into that creamy flesh, her life's blood gushing into his mouth. He greedily drank, exhilarated at finally tasting the sweet nectar that was her, and, indeed, all of her kinds, blood. Before he finished draining her completely, he pulled back and looked at his love. He smiled, a sight both beautiful and deadly, as he saw the mixture of pain and overwhelming pleasure displayed on her face. He drew one of his fingernails across his exposed flesh causing blood to well up and drip down his chest. He pushed her face into the cut, making sure that the only way for her to breath was by inhaling through her mouth.  
  
She choked and tried to fight back but in her weakened state was no match for his strength. The tears she had been fighting against finally spilled down her cheeks as she tasted the blood on his chest, a mix of both his and hers. /Goodbye my daughter, my sweet Duet./  
  
The man looked down, puzzled by the still form he now embraced. "She didn't drink?" he whispered. "She hated me that much?" Disbelief colored his voice as he stepped back from the dead body, looking directly into its now dull emerald eyes. He pulled her back in a fierce embrace, one hand caressing her soft golden locks, the tips of her pointed ears now showing through. "Why?" he whispered again, chocking back tears of his own. "Why did you leave me?"

* * *

A/N

Yes, I know, the boys haven't shown up yet. Don't worry, they're on their way. Please review; any flames will be used to make smores


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing  
  
"blah" speaking

/blah/ thoughts

* * *

Duet ran through the streets, laughing, her long braided hair flying behind her, the sun glinting off its golden-brown locks. The boys chasing after her stumbled to a stop when they saw her disappear around a corner three blocks ahead.  
  
"There ... is ... no ... way ... we ... can ... catch her," one of the boys, scraggly dark brown hair now thoroughly messed from running full speed for half an hour, gasped out, hands braced on his knees as his head hung down.  
  
"How can a girl run that fast?" The only blond in the group asked after regaining his breath. "She even outran Antonio and he's the fastest of us!" The blond boy gestured to another boy, clearly Hispanic in origin, who had completely collapsed, chest heaving. Antonio had chased Duet, steering her towards where the others lay in ambush. But somehow the lithe little girl had slipped through and evaded them, leading them on a merry chase.  
  
"What do we do, Jake? She just keeps mocking us!" The first boy asked the blond as the rest of the gang, seven boys in all, gathered around.  
  
"I don't know Nate." Jake looked around at the rest of his gang, their faces displaying their frustration. "But it's not just our gang that she annoys. Maybe," Jake looked thoughtful, "maybe we should contact all the other gangs and together we'll deal with her."  
  
"I'm not sure even that will work," Antonio called out as he struggled to his feet. "My brother has friends in the older gangs and they've tried to deal with her, both as separate gangs and as one big group. You saw how effective they were." Antonio gestured down the street to where Duet had vanished. "If the older gangs couldn't stop her when she was younger, what chance do we have now?" The boys gloomily nodded to each other.  
  
Jake looked down at his feet, scowling. "Fine." He raised his head and stared at all of his followers. "From now on we ignore her as best we can. Do nothing to annoy her and she should go away. We can't afford to confront her again. Now let's get back." The group nodded and started to walk back the way they had come. "Antonio, Nate, wait a second." The two boys glanced at each other and headed back, looking puzzled.  
  
"What do you want?" Nate asked. Antonio merely waited, arms crossed.  
  
"I want the two of you to track her down and find out where she lives. After that, we'll plan to get her there." Jake looked at the two of them, suppressed rage burning. "We are not letting her get the best of us!" Nate and Antonio nodded and headed off in the direction Duet had vanished.

* * *

Duet ran into her favorite playground, heading straight towards the mass of interconnected pipes and bars. She clamored over the jungle gym, confident that she had lost her pursuers. The other kids on the gym allowed her to perch on the top, having long ago established her right to be there. Occasionally she would have to teach a new kid but the regular kids would often warn the newcomers. She surveyed the playground, wondering what new scheme Jake and his gang would come up with. /If they stick with what the other gangs have tried then they'll try to find out where I live./ She snorted. /Like that will ever happen!/ She swung down, lightly landing on the balls of her feet.  
  
Duet ran off, weaving among the people on the street, a breeze amongst them. She gloried in her speed, running full out. Father Mendelssohn didn't like it when she showed off. Something about the proper authorities taking notice and doing tests. She slowed down the closer she got to the orphanage. Sister Katherine and Father Mendelssohn had mentioned this morning about telling her something important when she got back from school, something about how, now that she was ten, she was old enough to know. As she turned the corner, she slowed down to a mild walk, fingering her necklace as she went. Father Mendelssohn told her it was a gift from her birth mother, that and her name, Duet, were the only things that her mother had left. Duets fingertips traced the carved lines, outlining the yin-yang symbol on the pendent. Well, that was the symbol that everyone else saw. But on the reverse side was a different symbol, one that only Duet had ever seen, one that she had yet to find the meaning to.  
  
Pulling the gate open, she made her way to the main building. Father Mendelssohn and Sister Katherine would be there, waiting for her in the office.  
  
"Duet, you're back!" A young child, only five years old wearing clothes that fairly screamed 'hand-me-down' with black hair that defied all attempts of taming it, raced across the sparse yard to slam into Duet. Duet laughed, holding the young boy in a tight embrace.  
  
"Yes, yes, I'm back. But I don't have time to play right now, Nicholas. The Father and Sister need to see me. I promise that I'll play later. And you know that I always keep my promises!" Nicholas pouted at her words, his face scrunching up.  
  
"Oh, all right. But you better come right back! Me and Daniel want to try a new game and we need a another person." Nicholas drew back and started to kick at some rocks. "Sure you need to see them?" he asked, looking up at her again, eyes hopeful.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure." Duet gave Nicholas a quick hug. "Now get. As it is, I'm sure everyone is gonna hear Sister Katherine yelling." Nicholas nodded and ran back the way he had come. Duet sighed as he ran to the left side of the main building. The small playground was there, sandwiched between the dormitory for the older children and the main building. She shook her head, unsure when she would be able to keep her promise. Making sure her green tank top was tucked in, Duet bent down and brushed what dust she could from her cutoff shorts, washed so many times that they had faded to a light blue. Straightening her shoulders, she walked up the steps and into the orphanage. Duet quickly made her way over to the office and knocked.

* * *

A/N  
  
Okay, I know, I promised that the boys will be showing up, and they will be! Next chapter! Honest! Please review; any flames will be used to make smores

Malevolent Lady- Thanks! I hope you keep enjoying the story!

Hazel-Beka- Yes, there is a reason for the similarity of their names but her eyes only "flashed" amathyst, they're usually green. All will (hopefully) be made clear later on


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing  
  
"blah" speaking

/blah/ thoughts

* * *

He stood before the council, fingering the lace cuff of his shirt, dark hair spilling down his head, outlining his face and flowing into the opening of his shirt where a faint scar on his chest could be seen. He had just returned from another unfruitful search, this time from the elven realm. "You are certain that child was not in the elven realm?" The dark haired man looked up, eyes flashing, as the chancellor of the council spoke, his voice echoing in the stone chamber. All of the members were here today, each looking splendid in their ceremonial robes. There were eight regular members, one chosen from each of the main clans. The chancellor was always chosen from the last council; he kept the meetings running and was the tiebreaker should it be needed.  
  
"Yes, I am. The child we seek is not in the elven realm, just as she was not in our realm." His speech came out clipped, an emotion being suppressed. "That woman fled from our realm, to the elven real and was cornered and killed in the human's. Therefore, I will start searching the human's realm." He turned, hair streaming behind him, a cloak of raven.  
  
"Just a minute, Sean! We haven't given you permission to leave!" The red haired council member snarled. "And how can you be so certain you'll find this child in the human realm? It could also be in the realm of the dead!"  
  
Sean whirled around, amethyst eyes blazing, fists clenched. "It was my understanding, my lord, that you wanted this dealt with as soon as possible. It has already been fifteen years with no sign of her ... it," he quickly corrected himself, voice still clipped, but the anger now very evident. "And I was chosen to find it because I am connected to its life- force and will be able to tell when I am closing in. So believe me when I say that the child is still living and is in the human realm! Now, if you have no further objections, my lords," his voice dripped with acid, "I need to get to the human realm before a disaster happens there." With those final words he strode out of the council chamber, heels slamming down with each step. He stormed through the carved halls, servants scattering at the sight of his face. Once he reached the relative safety of his own chambers, he buried his face in his hands, sinking to his knees. "How much longer?" he whispered, the words audible to only him. "How much longer until I can find her and train her? How much longer can I keep the council away from her?" He raised his head, eyes unfocused as he stared into the distance. "Where can you possible be, my little daughter?"

* * *

"He should be removed from this search!" Pierre, the same council member that had questioned Sean, stormed. "That man is too personally involved! For all we know, he has already found the child and is now training it to bring us down!" The other members nodded, most looking concerned.  
  
"You are forgetting what spells we have cast in this room, Pierre." Pierre stilled when he heard the chancellor speak. "It is impossible for anyone called before the council to lie. Therefore, Sean did not lie; the child is still alive and in the human realm. And I feel I should not have to remind the council that a geas was placed on Sean, one that will force him to slay the child." All the members, with the notable exception of Pierre, looked relieved. "Since there is no further business, this council is adjourned." Seven of the members stood and filed out, breaking into smaller groups, talking quietly as they left. Pierre stayed behind, still seated, eyes narrowing as he contemplated the chancellor. "Yes Pierre?"  
  
Pierre cleared his throat. "You were friends with Sean before this recent incident. Now, while questioning your impartiality before the others would be ... rude, can you be absolutely certain that you are objective enough to pass judgment?"  
  
The chancellor looked at Pierre, his demeanor betraying nothing. "My but we are being forgetful today, aren't we, Pierre? I have stood before the rest of the council and sworn to uphold and enforce the judgments we pass. That includes any relating to this incident and any that might occur in the future." The chancellor stood and headed out his private entrance. He paused in the doorway, looking back at Pierre. "Or perhaps you are still angry that Bright Song was placed in Sean's care instead of yours?" Pierre's fists clenched tighter, his teeth grinding. The chancellor allowed himself a small smile. "I didn't think so." He walked out, leaving Pierre to stew by himself.

* * *

Lady Une looked up as Duo and Heero entered her office. "Good. Here, your next assignment." She handed a folder to Heero. He took it, leafing through the pages.  
  
"No way!" Duo complained as he read over Heero's shoulder. "We have to be bodyguards to some kid? And we have to find her first? This is a joke, right?"  
  
"No joke Maxwell. Now, I suggest you get going. Any further information I get will be passed on." Heero nodded, closed the folder and turned on one heel, striding out of her office, Duo trailing behind.  
  
"Aw, man! I can't believe this! We just get back from one mission and we're immediately sent on another one! I need a vacation," Duo moaned as they walked back to their office. Once there, Duo collapsed in his chair, sprawling out across his desk. "Hey Hee-chan, who are we supposed to be looking for anyways?"  
  
Heero looked at his partner, a small smile playing on his lips. "Her name is Duet Mendelssohn." Duo's head snapped up at that.  
  
"What? Oh no," he covered his face. "Don't tell me she was raised in an orphanage too." Duo looked through his fingers when Heero didn't say anything. "Perfect. Just perfect. Now I know why Une assigned us. What other info do we have?" Heero sat on the other side of Duo's desk and slid the folder over to him. Duo opened the folder and started flipping through the papers. Heero had gone to his desk, starting a search on his computer. "So this is what she looks like, huh?" Duo held up the one photo from the folder. The picture showed a young girl perched atop a jungle gym, head turned to one side, one hand reaching up to brush her bangs out of her face, green eyes seeming to blaze out of the photo. "This is too weird."  
  
"Hn." Heero continued typing. According to their information, the orphanage Duet had lived in was located in New York City. It had burned down two years earlier with no known survivors. But the official body count from the blaze did not match with the registered number of people that had lived there, there was one body missing. Lady Une was certain that Duet was still alive, especially with the most recent report that had come from New York, the one that made mention of a young boy with long hair running at inhuman speeds through the slums. It was only by luck that the agent there had stumbled across that info. Heero frowned as the computer generated a map of the search area. "We might have to bring Quatre in on this." Heero turned to look at Duo who was still sorting through the information that Une had given them.  
  
"Why's that, Hee-chan?" Duo looked up from the page he was reading.  
  
"Look at the probable area she'd be in," Heero gestured at his screen. Duo got up and walked over, whistling when he saw the size of the area.  
  
"Yeah, we're definitely going to need Q-man's help. And you know that wherever he goes that Trowa isn't far behind. So we might as well ask Wufei and Sally to join us. We'll especially need Sally's help once we find Duet. Living on the streets for any length of time can do horrible things to you," Duo added, voice darkening as memories long buried started to surface. Duo shook his head and stretched, Heero watching appreciatively. "It'll almost be like old times."  
  
"Hn." Heero moved back to his computer, fingers flying over the keyboard again as he transferred the data to his laptop. "Better get whatever equipment we'll need now. I doubt we'll have time to come back."  
  
"But Hee-chan, I already have all the equipment I'll ever need." Heero quickly glanced at Duo only to look away again, a faint blush forming at the look of pure lust in Duo's eyes. Duo grinned, it had been a long battle, but he had finally succeeded in getting Heero to show his emotions. Of course, it had helped when he finally figured out that Heero had felt as strongly about him as he did about Heero. Duo stretched again, knowing that Heero was watching. "Why don't you get what we'll need and I'll contact Q-man and Wuffers. Meet back at our place?" Heero nodded, heading out of their office and down to supplies, a faint blush still decorating his cheeks. Duo's grin faded as he picked up the photo of Duet again. "What are you?" he mused, then shook his head, making the necessary calls.

* * *

Une sat back in her chair, fingers steepled in front of her. She had received the request to protect one Duet Mendelssohn from a rather unusual source, but one that she had no reason to question. /But why would Milliardo Peacecraft be so adamant that this one girl be protected? That this one girl be kept safer than even his sister? Just what is it about this girl, Duet?/

* * *

A/N  
  
See, told you, oh yea of little faith! heehee... And I bet you're all wondering what it was that Father Mendelssohn had to tell Duet. Well, just wait! Anyways, please review; any flames will be used to make smores. And thanks to all the people who have sent reviews; they are much apreciated!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing  
  
"blah" speaking

/blah/ thoughts

blah telepathy

* * *

Duet sat in the small alcove atop the apartment building she had claimed as her own, combing her damp but clean hair. It had been a few weeks since the last time she had been able to wash it and it felt oh so nice to be able to wear it down, if only for a few minutes. /How much longer can I keep up this disguise?/ she thought, hands falling into her lap as she stared off into the distance. She then shivered, despite the warm air, remembering the dream she'd had last night. The only images she could recall were two figures, both with long hair, one with amethyst eyes and the other with cobalt blue eyes. One had black hair while the other had chestnut-colored hair. Both were looking for her, but one was searching to protect while the other was searching to destroy. And she didn't know which was which. /Oh, Father, Sister, how I wish I could talk to you right now!/ She sighed, knowing the futility of that request. Father Mendelssohn and Sister Katherine were dead, and had been for the past two years, along with everyone else from the orphanage. It had been a miracle that Duet had chosen that particular night to sneak out.  
  
"What if I hadn't, though?" she whispered, tears starting to form. "Could I have stopped whoever did it? Could I have saved someone, anyone?" The tears now fell, sliding gently down her face. She angrily wiped them away. "Don't dwell on it, Duet. It's the past and there is nothing you can do to alter it. Survive like they would have wanted you to." She straightened her shoulders and started to part her hair, forming multiple small braids which she then secure to her head and covered with a baseball cap. Too many gangs knew of her long hair but she didn't want to cut or dye it; just as her name and necklace were her only links to her mother, so was her hair her only link back to the only people she had ever called family. Fishing out her sunglasses, she crawled out of her small space, stomach growling.  
  
She made her way down the fire stairs, dropping the last few yards to land on her feet. She quickly ran, not wanting anyone to catch sight of her, making her way to a small market. The security there was laughable; she could get enough food there to last her a few days, if she was careful. And the weather felt nice; maybe she would be able to sleep in the park tonight. Sleeping in the trees always made her feel ... at home. A feeling she couldn't get even when she had slept in her bed at the orphanage. Quickly stealing the food, thankful that she had found the baggy sweatshirt and loose jeans she now wore, she made her way to the park, sitting down on one of the huge piles of rocks to eat. A robin flew over and she fed it the remaining crumbs of her sandwich. It cocked its head at her, hopping closer.

How fares, Bright Star? The robin hopped onto her outstretched hand.  
  
As it always fares, little flyer. Have you taunted any cats today? Duet smiled at the bird.  
  
The robin fluffed its feathers, settling down in the palm of her hand. I always taunt the cats. My chicks will learn that skill today. The robin hopped to the edge of her fingers, preparing to take off. Clear sky's, Bright Star. It flew off, disappearing amongst the trees.  
  
And gentle wind to you, my friend. Duet smiled, glad she still had friends. Although it had come as quite a shock when she realized she could hear the animals. They didn't exactly talk to her, more like they thought at her. But that wasn't quite right either. Duet shook her head, smiling, as her other friends began to gather round.

* * *

"So this is the search area, Heero?" Quatre asked as he looked over the printout he had been handed.  
  
"Aa. Here's a copy of all the data we were handed." Heero gave a folder to each of them. "She's spent her whole life in New York so the probability of her having left the area is slim. Also, she's been living on the streets for the past two years, so who knows what sort of physical condition she's in now." Quatre looked at Heero, a small smile forming. Heero noticed it as he handed out their communication units. "What?" he growled, folding his arms.  
  
Quatre's face lit into a full grin. "Oh, it's just nice to see you opening up. Duo's been good for you." Heero felt his face start to flush for the second time that day. Quatre laughed, enjoying Heero's reaction. "Oh yes, he's definitely what you needed."  
  
"To think I would live to see Heero blush." Wufei shook his head in amazement as he opened his folder. "When was this picture taken?" he held up the photo of Duet.  
  
Heero opened his mouth to answer when the door to their apartment slammed open, Duo's voice echoing from the entryway. "Pizzas here! Come and get it while you can!" The others headed into the kitchen, Sally staying behind to look over the medical information they had on Duet. She frowned when she looked at the list of the enzymes in Duets blood.  
  
"Heero, did you take a good look at all of the data?" she asked, walking into the kitchen. The boys were all busy trying to claim their pieces of the pizza. Heero looked up after placing his slice on a plate.  
  
"Not a close look at the medical data. What did you find?" Heero headed over, placing his plate down and taking the paper Sally held out to him.  
  
"Take a look at the list of enzymes. These here," she pointed at the list, "are not found in a humans blood. In fact, this one here is used to aid in the digestion of blood. Whatever she is, she isn't fully human." The boys looked at her and then at each other. The need to find Duet just became more urgent.

* * *

A/N  
  
I don't know whether or not that bit about the enzymes is true; it's just a story! Please review; any flames will be used to make smores. And thanks to everyone who has reveiwed, you've all given me food for thought. And a few ideas for another story, heehee 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

"blah" speaking

/blah/ thoughts

blah telepathy

* * *

"So let me get this straight, Sal; you're saying that Duet is some sort of a half-breed?" Duo shook his head in amazement. They had all filed back into the living room to eat and continue going over their plans. "Like I said before, this is getting too weird. It's almost something the Fearsome Five would have dreamed of." Everyone looked at eachother.

"No," Heero reluctantly forced out. "They weren't into crossbreeding humans and animals. Pure manipulation of DNA and technology, yes. But what Sally is implying, no."

Trowa leaned forward and tapped one of the sheets of paper strewn across the floor. "Quatre, wasn't this one of the places we investigated?" Quatre looked at where Trowa was pointing.

"I think you're right." He looked at the others. "Two years ago, right after the Mariemaia incident, in fact, Trowa and I were tracking down one of the few remaining OZ factions. We had followed them to New York when we lost sight of them. Only a few days after that did we learn of the fire at the Berkley Orphanage. We caught them a few weeks later, but it's possible that OZ had learned of Duet and were on their way to collect her for their own use. When was that blood sample taken, Sally?"

Sally flipped back to that sheet. "It was taken two and a half years ago. So it fits with the time frame we're setting up. This report has some more interesting facts. It seems that about fifteen years ago, one Father David Mendelssohn was called to identify a woman's body. He id'ed it as having been a woman that just recently left a baby girl in his care. They were able to get some blood from the corpse, but something or someone had beaten them to most of it." Sally looked down at the paper. "Seems most of her blood had been drained away and the coroner reports that while there were multiple cuts all over her body, the only sever, life threatening wound was on her neck. And shortly after the good Father identified the body, the lights went out. When the backup power kicked in a few seconds later, the body had vanished. Nothing was found when the security tapes were examined. And the enzymes found in the blood from the woman's body matches some of the ones found in Duet's." The boys sat back, trying to digest this latest revelation. Sally placed the paper she was holding back into her folder, gathering up the others as she did so. "What's the plan once we reach New York?"

"Near the center of the area is a hotel; I've gotten us rooms there. We can plan out the areas we'll search from there. Is there anything else?" Heero looked at all of them. Duo was eating his fourth slice of pizza, staring at the photo of Duet, Wufei was looking off into the distance, as was Trowa. "Quatre?"

Quatre looked up, frowning. "I don't know, but I just remembered. When Trowa and I went to the wreckage of the orphanage, I," he paused, eyes moving back and forth, searching for the proper word. "I felt a scream."

Duo swallowed convulsively. "You mean you picked up something with your space heart?"

Quatre nodded, one hand rising to massage the area over his heart. "Yes, but it was faint, like whatever had caused it was moving away from me. And there were the feelings of the people around me to drown it out. Like trying to listen to one person whose running from you in a crowded room." Quatre stopped and looked at Heero. "I'm sure that if I got close enough that I'd be able to recognize that person again. Let's just hope that it was Duet I sensed back then."

* * *

It had been a week since his meeting with the council, but Sean had finally tracked down the last herb he would need for the spell to transport him to the human realm. As he finished the preparations, Sebastian, the chancellor, walked into his room. "Come to see me off, chancellor?"

Sebastian pulled a chair over and collapsed into it, running a hand through his untamed black locks, the exact same hue of black as Sean's. "Must you be so formal even when we're alone? We are from the same clan, you could at least give me that greeting."

Sean ruefully grinned. "Apologies, kinsman; it's easy to get intimidated by that title you now have. Even if you've only had it for the last fifty years." He walked over and, grabbing Sebastian's right hand, bowed over it. "Life to you, kinsman," he said, lightly kissing the back of Sebastian's hand.

Sebastian placed his other hand atop Sean's bent head. "May life fill you always," he completed the ritual. Sean stepped back, looking at his lounging kinsman.

"So why are you here?"

Sebastian sat up straight in the chair. "Would you believe because I was worried?" Sean snorted his disbelief. Sebastian's lips quirked in a smile. "No, didn't think so. Actually, it's because of a dream I had last day; about your daughter." Sean grew still, his attention now firmly upon the chancellor. "Her powers are starting to emerge and when you meet her, she is going to use some of them. I couldn't see which ones or the consequences, but I do know it will be proportional to the strength of her emotions. Please kinsman, whatever you do, do not make her fear you. That emotion in her will cause a catastrophe the likes of which our worlds have only seen once before. And that one almost destroyed everything." Sean rocked back on his heels as he digested this information.

"So I'm supposed to approach her without getting her to fear me when my ultimate goal is," his voice became acidic, "to kill her." His eyes held self-loathing and hatred at the thought. "Pierre was the one to think of that little twist, wasn't he?" Sebastian said nothing, but that silence spoke volumes. Sean sighed, releasing his emotions. "At least you got them to leave a loophole, thank you."

Sebastian waved a hand, brushing off the thanks. "She's your daughter, that makes her kin, no matter who, or what, her mother was. I just wanted to warn you before you left." Sebastian stood up, once more running a hand through his hair. "I'd suggest your next report to the council be made by image, rather than in person. At least that way you have a ready excuse for leaving before all of the questions are asked." Sebastian nodded to his kinsman and left. Sean stood there for a while before shaking himself. He still had that spell to cast.

* * *

Duet was carefully walking down the street, trying not to burst into a run; she had felt eyes watching her for the last few blocks, eyes that had not left her despite her efforts to dodge them. What was worse was the feeling that there were more than one sets of eyes watching her and she couldn't pinpoint where they were! She shrugged her shoulders in an effort to relieve the itch that was developing between them and stretched her stride out a little farther. In the past week, her friends had told her of a group of people looking for her, people in uniform. They couldn't tell her more than that but she thanked them for even that little bit of news. It had actually fit with the mood she was now sensing from the crowds; something big was going to happen and soon. Seeing a likely alleyway up ahead, Duet grinned. /I'll be able to lose them in there./ Relief flooded through her at that comforting thought.

* * *

"Yes, Duo, we've found her. She's done something to hide her hair." Quatre paused as he listened to Duo's reply. "Trowa is down on the ground tailing her while I'm on the top of a roof. You can see our positions, yes?" He paused again. "Right, we'll meet you in a bit. Wufei, Sally, did you copy?"

"We copy, we're on our way over. Wufei out."

Quatre frowned as a surge of emotions came from the mission objective. "Trowa, she's going to be trying something," he warned the tall green-eyed man.

"Understood." Trowa quicken his pace, setting it to match Duets. It had taken them a week of searching, but they had finally managed to track down the elusive girl. Duo had passed along the statements he and Heero had gotten from the local gangs; Trowa knew that Duet would be capable of disappearing in a matter of minutes. He wasn't going to allow her that time.

* * *

Duet let out a quiet, triumphant chuckle as she rounded the corner to the alley; they would lose track of her in here for sure. As soon as she was out of sight of the road, she broke into a full run, then launched herself into the air, easily jumping the two-story height to land on the bottom landing of the fire escape.

* * *

"By Allah!" Quatre swore as he witnessed what Duet had just accomplished with ease. "Trowa, she's on the fire escape!"

Trowa rounded the corner only half a minute after Duet and looked down the alley, slight shock running through him as he caught sight of Duet running up the fire escape that ran along the side of one of the buildings. The structure was an easy 100 feet away and she was now halfway up the ten-story building. "Quatre, there is no way I'll be able to catch up to her this way, can you see the top of the building from where you are?"

"Yes; I'll let you know which way she's going." Trowa nodded and ducked out of the alleyway, giving Duet the impression that she had lost them.

* * *

Duet vaulted onto the top of the building and looked down into the alley she had recently vacated. One of the pairs of eyes had left, but that other set… She looked around, trying to spot where her other pursuer was. The pigeons that were roosting up here started to flock around her, blocking her vision.

Bright star! Bright star! they cooed at her. Bright star has come to visit with us!

I'm sorry, but I need to see! There are people after me! She tried to force the excited birds back down to no avail. Please little flyers! Please land! I promise to visit with you, just land! The early relief she had felt at spotting the alley was quickly turning into frustration. After a few minutes, the birds did finally settle down, allowing Duet a clear view.

What people are after you, we can help! they cooed, all of them speaking simultaneously.

Duet smiled when they said this; she had just found out where the other pair of eyes were. Let me visit with you first, then you can help me to escape from the people. Duet sat down on the roof, mentally chatting with the pigeons as a plan took shape in her mind.

* * *

A/N

A big thank you to everyone who's reveiwed! It's such a great feeling knowing that there is someone else, besides my beta, that is enjoying this. And I'm getting a kick hearing everyones theories as to what, exactly, Duet is. heehee Don't worry, I'll explain what she is in some future chapter! Anyways, please reveiw and any flames will be used to make smores.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

"blah" speaking

/blah/ thoughts

blah telepathy

* * *

He finished the chant, mentally preparing himself for the electric shock that was about to run through his body; jumping realms was always tricky, even for those naturally gifted with the ability. The current rushed over him, almost overwhelming him despite bracing for it. He collapsed to his knees as he emerged in the human realm, his arrival noticed only by his wolves.

Master, the alpha approached, head bowed in submission. What are we to hunt this time?

"My daughter, but not to kill. I'll only be taking two of you with me this time, the rest of the pack can stay here." Sean could feel the link to his daughter for the first time. He smiled, pleased. /She is still alive, and to the west, although she is quite a distance./ His hand caressed the head and haunches of his wolf. "You can choose who is to come with me."

The alpha gave a series of growls, the pack slowly moving backwards, blending in with the night. Only the alpha and beta were left to stand with their master. We are ready, he informed their master.

Sean smiled. "You'll need to assume your other guise for this hunt, we'll need to blend in with the humans as much as possible." The two wolves let out a low growl of displeasure but obeyed the order. Soon, two young men were standing to either side of the vampire, both dressed in torn, faded jeans, ripped cotton t-shirts and worn sneakers. Only their eyes betrayed what they were. Sean nodded his approval. "Good. Stay close." He closed his eyes and started a different chant, wrapping shadows around them at the same time. A similar jolt ran through him upon completion of this chant. He now stood in the basement of an abandoned building in New York City. He just had to find his daughter now.

* * *

"We're in position Quatre," Heero informed him. He and Duo were standing on the opposite side of the building Duet was perched atop. Trowa had the side he originally followed her to while Sally and Wufei took the back of the building. Each side of the building had its own fire escape and Duet would be making her way down any one of them; they just didn't know when.

"Alright. All she's done so far is sit in front of the pigeons. I'd almost say," Quatre's voice trailed off.

"Say what, Q-man?" Duo asked as he hugged the shadows near the entrance of the alleyway, blending in so perfectly that Heero almost couldn't spot him. Heero shook his head, still amazed at his koibito's abilities.

"That she's speaking with them," Quatre finished, his voice hushed.

"Could that be one of the reasons OZ wanted her?" Sally asked, not fazed in the least. After all, they'd had to adapt to Quatre becoming an empath, why not someone who could speak with animals?

"Well, the only way we'll know for sure is to ask one of them, but the next best thing would be to ask Duet herself. Once she finally deigns to grace us with her presence." Sarcasm was laced throughout Duo's voice.

"I don't think you'll have to wait much longer, Duo." Quatre had just felt a surge of excitement from Duet as she stood up. "She's making her way over to your edge and, great Allah!" Quatre swore as the pigeons Duet had been sitting in front of suddenly took to wing, swooping over and around him, blocking his view.

"Quatre, what is it?" Trowa asked, concerned.

"It's the pigeons, they're blocking my view!" Quatre waved his arms, trying to get the flying menaces away from him. He ducked down just in time to catch a glimpse of Duet jumping over onto the fire escape on Duo and Heero's side. "She's going your way, Duo, Heero!" Quatre ran to the building entrance, the pigeons keeping pace with him until he was safely inside.

* * *

"Hey Toni." The Hispanic youth looked up, still leaning against the door jam of an abandoned warehouse as another youth, slightly taller with unruly dark brown hair wearing very faded jeans and a blue t-shirt approached.

"Hey Nate. What brings you around?" The similarly dressed young man resumed his visual examination of his boots.

Nate leaned against the other side of the doorway, crossing his arms, scowling. "Have you heard about the guys that are looking for Duet?"

Toni snorted. "Yeah, I have. Jake's convinced that they're phantom chasing, but …" His voice trailed off as he looked down the road. "I almost thought that I saw her a few days ago and one of the guys searching for her looks too much like her for it to be a coincidence." Toni scowled, looking down at his booted feet. "I don't like it. Ever since Jake ordered us to track her all those years ago, I got this feeling that we're messing with something bigger than all of us. And it's going to get the better of us if we don't back down."

"I know what you mean." Nate now looked down the road. "In fact, that feeling's been growing stronger lately, just like it did two years ago." He shifted, nervous. "What should we do?"

Toni sighed. "I don't know. Probably just ride it out like we did last time."

"I have a better suggestion." A gravelly voice interrupted them from within the shadows of the warehouse. "The two of you will come with me and meet the master." Toni and Nate whirled around only to be grabbed and hauled inside, their protests quickly muffled.

* * *

Heero edged along the side of the building, listening as Duets footfalls grew louder the further down the fire escape she walked. He positioned himself near the raised ladder, getting ready to grab her the moment she landed. Duo was likewise stealthily making his way over to assist Heero. /Last landing, here she comes./ Duet landed right in front of him, not even a foot away.

* * *

Duet took her time heading down the fire escape. There was no way now that those people would be able to track her. She laughed to herself. /Serves them right for trying to tail me!/ She vaulted over the railing of the last landing, dropping the two stories to land on the balls of her feet, a maneuver she had perfected on the playgrounds. She took only one step forward when a pair of arms wrapped around her, pinning her arms to her sides with an iron force. Throwing her strength into breaking free, she started to mentally scream for help. Little friends, anyone, help me! The arms around her shifted as the person holding adjusted their grip.

"We're here to help you." Heero calmly stated to Duet, still managing to hold her. "Now stop struggling."

"No way! Like I'd ever trust someone who's just grabbed me! Let me GO!" Duet twisted in Heero's grip, managing to get one arm free when she froze. Duo had just stepped out of the shadows to help Heero subdue the struggling girl.

* * *

A/N

Please reveiw, any flames will be used to make smores! And for those people who are looking for more 1x2 action, I'm sorry, but the summary did say HINTS; I don't write lemons or limes. Although I can recommend some if people are in dire need, heehee. Also, I'll try to make the chapters longer, but I have a definate plot in mind and I'm trying to not rush to the end. Hopefully it'll be one that leaves everyone going WTF! Anyways, enjoy.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

"blah" speaking

/blah/ thoughts

blah telepathy

* * *

Quatre stumbled in the stairwell, clutching at his chest as he severed his link with Duet. A surge of pure terror had come through, one so powerful that he had almost frozen from its intensity. He slowed his breathing, regaining his composure. Something had just frightened Duet, something that terrified her to death. And he had no idea what it could be.

* * *

"NO!!!" Duet screamed at the top of her lungs. "Get away from me!! Leave me alone!!" Her struggling quadrupled, terror lending her new strength. Heero grunted in surprise as she managed to break free. Duet ran down the alleyway, quickly distancing herself from Duo. Help me! Help me!! HELP ME!! She was so focused on getting away from Duo and Heero that she failed to notice Wufei and Sally rounding the far corner of the alley, effectively blocking her in. And unfortunately for her, she slammed right into Wufei who managed to press one of her pressure points, the one that would knock her out for a few hours; just enough time to get her back to the hotel and relative safety. Duet rebounded off of him and managed to get a few more steps down the alley when she collapsed to her knees before falling down, one arm outstretched.

Wufei frowned at the collapsed girl. "She shouldn't have made it that far," he muttered under his breath. Sally nodded as she started to walk towards Duet only to be forcibly stopped as numerous small forms darted past her and surrounded Duet's still form.

* * *

Kieva looked up, his ears twitching. He had heard a faint scream for help, a female voice. He glanced at his beta, Tzume, who nodded; he had heard it too. The Master was still talking with the two young humans they had found at the entrance of this building so they couldn't go and investigate. Still, it was something they should bring to his attention. They headed towards the back wall just as the Master finished explaining the situation to the two humans.

"Good, I was just about to call you over." Sean gestured towards Toni, "Kieva, you are to travel with this one, Tzume you take the other. Start searching."

With respect, Master, we have heard an unusual call. Kieva walked over and knelt in front of his Master.

Sean arched an eyebrow. How unusual?

Tzume knelt down with his alpha. Very unusual, Master. It felt like an elf, but not quite.

It also felt like how you call us, Master. Kieva added.

Sean felt his pulse quicken. Is the voice still calling and were you able to discern the sex of the person calling?

Kieva shook his head. It was a female, but she is no longer calling. Do you want us to start searching where she was?

"Oh yes, my dear wolves. Start your search there and I shall join you as soon as the sun sets. These two will still be joining you." Sean walked over to the two humans. "And I'm sure that they'll co-operate fully."

Nate shrank back as Sean walked over, his left hand involuntarily moving to cover the now healed area of his neck, his eyes widening in fear. Toni sat next to him, a glazed look in his eyes, his neck also healed. "Yeah, sure," Nate babbled, "you know we'll co-operate, no problem."

Sean smiled, letting the tips of his fangs show, a vulgar display if anyone else saw him but useful when dealing with humans. "Good," he purred. "Now get going."

Nate nodded, grabbed Toni's arm and rushed out of the warehouse, Kieva preceding them and Tzume following.

* * *

Heero, Duo, Sally and Wufei stared in amazement as Duet was surrounded by seven rather large cats. Two of the cats, both a dark gray in color, one smaller than the other, were sniffing Duet all over while the others, ranging from pure black to tiger colored, stood facing the group, fur on end, ears flat against their skulls and growling.

Duo was the first to break the silence. "Um, is it my imagination, or are they guarding her?"

"Aa." Heero held still as one of the gray cats, the smaller, left Duets side and padded over to Sally. It stretched up on its hind legs and sniffed at her hand; seemingly satisfied, it repeated the same procedure to everyone else. The other gray cat was now lapping Duets face while the black cat paced around her, acting like it was on patrol. The small gray cat had left Heero's side and was now padding towards the entrance of the alleyway, just as Trowa and Quatre walked around the corner. The small cat walked up to Trowa first, standing on its hind legs, one paw braced on Trowa right leg as the other brushed against his hand. Jumping down, the little gray cat walked over to Quatre. However, Quatre knelt down, extending his hand, allowing the cat to delicately sniff at it.

"Don't tell me this is what scared Duet," Quatre stood back up, smiling as the small cat walking back over to Sally.

"No." Heero watched the cats around Duet. "She really started to struggle once she saw Duo." Everyone twisted around, staring at Duo. He started to back up, holding up his hands to fend off their gazes.

"Hey, don't ask me! This was the first time she could have seen me so I don't know why she'd flip out."

The gray cat had now reached Sally again and was staring up at her. The feline started to pad back over to Duet, looking back to see if Sally was following. When Sally had made no move to follow, the small feline walked back over, bumping its head against the back of Sally's legs. Sally hesitatingly walked over to Duet, the cats making way for her.

* * *

Why did you let her get close, Ma'at? The black cat padded over to the small gray, rubbing against her form in greeting.

Because, Shiva, she smells of medicine and because I can smell no malice on any of them, even the ones whose scent is on Bright Star. The gray female cat sat down near Duets extended hand, watching Sally was the young woman examined Duet. The larger gray cat joined her.

If they do not smell of malice, then why would Bright Star call us with such fear? The larger gray cat crouched down, her head resting on the back of Duets hand, her gaze never leaving Sally as she watched the human closely.

Ma'at shook her head, the human gesture looking odd on a cat. I don't know, Freya. Perhaps once Bright Star wakes up she can tell us. Ma'at crouched down besides Freya.

The tiger striped cat looked over at the two gray females. So we don't need to keep watch on these humans, Ma'at?

They don't mean any harm to Bright Star, but you never know if any other humans will want to. Ma'at looked over to the tiger striped cat. Thor, you might want to smell the human that looks like Bright Star. There was a scent about him that seemed familiar but he isn't what that scent is.

* * *

Sally looked up from her brief examination of Duet in time to see the tiger striped cat walk over to Duo. The large male sat in front of Duo before crouching down. With a flurry of movement, the tiger striped male jumped up, hooking his claws in Duos shirt to keep from sliding down. Duo quickly placed his arms under the cats body, supporting it and preventing the claws from digging into his skin.

"What the hell is up with these animals?" Duo growled. The cat he was holding had sniffed his face and was now leaning back, looking him straight in the eyes. Then the male cat placed one front paw in the middle of Duo's forehead and closed his eyes. Duo's eyes widened as he felt something tickle the inside of his skull. After only a few seconds, the cat jumped down and headed back over to Duet, leaving everyone even more bewildered.

* * *

A/N

Hee. And the plot thickens. For everyone out there, don't worry, I will explain everything, you just need to be patient. As for citrus recommendations, try Smells Like Teen Spirit, Jittery, or Seventh Heaven on ff, or The Edulcoration of Duo Maxwell (NC-17 version) on mediaminer. Oh, and if people were wondering about Duet's reaction, remember that dream she had, the one where she couldn't tell you was out to kill her? Yeah... Thanks to everyone who has reveiwed! I hope you continue to enjoy. Hopefully my muse will let me keep working on this fic, lately it's been bugging me about a different one. Please reveiw, all flames will be used to make smores.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

"blah" speaking

/blah/ thoughts

_blah_ telepathy

* * *

__

_He smells of a Night Walkers power, but not of their blood_. Thor walked over to Shiva. _We should ask the Elders why that could be so_.

Ma'at nuzzled Duets hand, causing it to twitch. _We won't have to wait much longer; Bright Star is waking up now_. She sat up, Freya copying her motions. Duets hand continued to twitch as it curled into a fist before flexing and laying flat on the ground. A groan escaped Duets lips as she opened her eyes. _Greetings Bright Star_. Ma'at nuzzled the extended hand once more.

Duet pushed herself up until she was crouching before the two gray female cats. _Greetings Ma'at, Freya. Thank you for coming_. The two cats purred. Duet glanced at Sally. _Who is this? _

Ma'at walked forward, brushing up against Sally. _She smelt of medicine so I let her close to you to make sure nothing was wrong_.

Duet frowned, eyes flickering around as she looked at everyone else. A spurt of fear erupted in her again when she saw Duo, one of the people from her dream. _And the others? _

_They have no malicious intentions towards you_. Ma'at walked over to Quatre. _And this one shares some of your blood_.

Duets eyes widened in surprise. "Oh really?" she blurted out loud.

"Well, she speaks again," Duo drawled, walking over to Duet. He held out his hand. "Name's Duo Maxwell. I may run, I may hide, but I never tell a lie. That's Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei and Sally." Duo pointed at everyone as he introduced them. "Now, why don't you tell us why those cats are acting like they're intelligent and just what the hell they are doing."

Duet stared at his hand before gingerly shaking it. "They're not cats, they're ame-neko and they are intelligent. And they're here because I called them." She released Duo's hand as she stood up. "You were the one on the roof, weren't you." Duet looked straight at Quatre.

Quatre started, surprised. "Yes, I was. How did you know?" Ma'at was now sitting before him, eyes intent on his face.

Duet ignored his question. "Ma'at says you have the same heritage as me. Now, tell me why you were tracking me."

"Ma'at? Whose Ma'at?" Quatre asked, confused.

At the same time Quatre was speaking Heero said, "To protect you, like I said earlier."

Duet glanced at Heero, staring at him, before transferring her gaze to Duo. She suddenly smiled, a weight lifting off of her. "My apologies. At least you were the ones to find me first. And that," she pointed at the small gray cat, "is Ma'at." Duet pointed at the others, introducing them as well. "This is Shiva, Freya, Thor, Horus, Hermes and Ares."

Wufei cleared his throat. "And you have no objections to coming with us, right?" He looked pointedly at her, tone implying that she better not have a problem with it.

Duet arched an eyebrow at him. "Ma'at, I thought you said that they have no malicious intentions."

"We don't," Sally shot Wufei a look. "Just that I'm sure it's been awhile since you could take a shower and we really ought to continue this conversation elsewhere. The logical place would be our hotel room."

Duet looked at Sally, a dreamy expression on her face. "A real shower, one where I can take my time. Oh, that sounds heavenly. Alright, you've convinced me, I'll go with…" Duet suddenly looked up, all of the ame-neko, with the exception of Ma'at, copied her. A few seconds later a falcon swooped down and perched on the railing to the fire escape.

* * *

"You're certain that these humans will be able to protect her?" Lady Une looked up with a sigh; her visitor still hadn't left and she had plenty of work to do. The fact that her visitor was of noble blood didn't impress her in the least.

"They're my best agents. If they can't do it then no human can protect her. Have some faith, Lord Mikael." Mikael snorted and continued his pacing, long blond hair swaying, his ame-neko bondmate watching with undisguised mirth.

_Tempest Calm, you'll wear a hole in the floor if you keep that up long enough. This human knows her job, just as you do_. Mikael stopped his pacing.

"I suppose you're right, Tyr. It's just that we've waited so long for her to show up and now that she's here the Night Walkers have sent her own father to kill her." He paused, shaking his head in wonder. "I knew those beings could be ruthless, but still!"

Lady Une sighed again. "Look, I know how to contact you when my agents report in. Please Lord Mikael, return to your hotel room. I have a lot of work to do." Une glared at her tall visitor. /You'd almost think he was Milliardo, but he at least would have left by now!/ She sorted a few more papers, reading through some and adding her signature to the ones that needed it. Hearing the door to her office open and close, she put the papers down, folding her arms atop them. /Ah love, what would you have made of this situation?/

* * *

__

_Have the unbonded ame-neko in New York reported back yet? _Lord Mikael walked through the streets, Tyr perched on his right shoulder.

_They've caught up with Bright Star; she's unharmed_. Tyr rubbed his cheek against Mikael's. _And one of the people near her is a hanbun. Ma'at is trying to determine his name. One more thing; according to Thor, one of the humans smells of a Night Walker's powers but doesn't carry the stench of the blood. I've asked Mimir about it_.

"Hmmm." Mikael's long strides quickly brought him to the plush hotel he and his cousin, Milliardo Peacecraft, or as the ame-neko named him, Wind Warrior, were staying at. Zephyrus was waiting for them once Mikael and Tyr reached their suite.

_The sun smile on you_. Zephyrus padded forward, rubbing his face against Mikael's legs. Mikael reached down, running a hand through Zephyrus's soft fur, Tyr using the opportunity to jump down.

_May her arms always embrace you_. Mikael straightened up. "Any luck?"

Milliardo looked up from the computer, pushing back to allow his bondmate to jump onto his lap. "Nothing yet." He absently started running a hand through Zephyrus's fur. "Then again, it's not that surprising. My sister did have good reasons for proposing the blanket pardon, but it does make investigating rather tedious."

"Lady Une didn't have anything to add; she seemed rather upset." Mikael walked over to stand next to his cousin, pushing a few loose strands of hair behind an ear, exposing the delicately pointed tip. "Are all humans so impatient?"

Milliardo let out a soft chuckle. "I keep forgetting; you haven't had much experience in dealing with humans have you? Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Probably faster than my sister and I did to learning we weren't fully human." The computer let out a beep, interrupting whatever Milliardo was about to add. "Looks like we finally found something."

* * *

A/N

Argh! Due to ff changing part of their setup, I had to go through and change how I indicate the telepathy. (growls) Anyways, I've kinda explained the cats/ame-neko, everything else will come with time (I'm starting to sound like a broken record down here, hee) Hope people enjoy, and there will be more 1x2(promise!); I'll also try to work in the 3x4 and 5xSally. Please reveiw, all flames will be used to make smores.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

"blah" speaking

/blah/ thoughts

_blah_ telepathy

* * *

Duet bent slightly at the waist, bowing to the falcon. _Greetings Lord Dalibor. What brings you here?_

The falcon swiveled its head, one eye staring at her, unblinking. _Greetings Bright Star. I saw something interesting in my flights, something my mother told me of when I was a hatchling._ He fluffed his feathers before continuing. _There are wolves walking the streets._

Ares laid his ears flat against his skull, a low growl beginning deep in his chest. _So their hunter has come._ He slunk forward, belly fur just brushing the ground as he headed to the spot where Duet had lain. _Shiva, you and Thor should go with Bright Star, the rest of us can cover her scent and lead these wolves awry._

_You'd better warn them Bright Star,_ Shiva cautioned Duet.

_Wait._ Ma'at finally moved, rubbing her face against Quatre's leg. _Greetings Golden Gift,_ she purred. The other ame-neko surrounded him, each giving their welcome.

"What is going on?" Quatre looked down, puzzled, unable to move without stepping on an ame-neko. Duet bowed again to Lord Dalibor, who bobbed his head and took to wing, before turning around, an amused expression on her face.

"They're giving their greetings; Ma'at just determined what your name is." Duet walked over, extending her hand. "Greetings Golden Gift. My name is Bright Star." Quatre shook her hand, still baffled.

"Once we get you to the hotel room, there will be an explanation, right?" Duo pointedly looked at Duet, arms crossed.

"Of course. We'd better move through; there are some," she paused, "rather unsavory beings looking for me." Shiva and Thor moved to stand on either side of Duet while the other ame-neko slunk over to the stop she had fallen, rolling all over the spot to cover her scent with theirs. "Um," Duet looked down at her feet, hands fidgeting with the bottom hem of her shirt. "Shiva and Thor will be going with me."

Wufei stared at the two ame-neko. "And what are they supposed to do? Help us?"

Duet looked over at him. "Well, yes."

Wufei snorted. "And just how much help can they be like that?" He gestured towards them. "They can't exactly go into the hotel."

Duet looked at him, a slow smile forming. "Really?" she asked, feigning amazement. "Then I guess they'll just have to change, now won't they." Eyes sparkling, her lips quirked into a mischievous smile, one which Wufei had only ever seen on Duo. Wufei stared at her, only to let out a startled gasp; Thor and Shiva were now glowing, so brightly that they hurt the eyes. As the bright light faded, two men were now standing where the ame-neko had been. The one standing to her left had dusky skin, short black hair, golden slit-pupil eyes, a chakra in the middle of his forehead, and was wearing a black, high collared sleeveless shirt, dark blue jeans and sandals. The other had blonde hair cut close to his skull, a faint red tinged beard decorated his chin, blue slit-pupil eyes and was wearing a white, long sleeved t shirt with an embroidered hammer over the heart, faded jeans and hiking boots. Duet's grin widened. "Are they acceptable now?" She looked at the various expressions on everyone and started to giggle.

"You didn't warn them, did you Bright Star?" The man standing to Duets left spoke up, his voice faintly musical. Duet broke out into a full bellied laugh, doubling over with mirth. The blond looked down at her, shaking his head.

"I believe that would be a no." He looked at Wufei. "Bright Star was supposed to warn you that we would be changing our forms; I'm Thor and this," he gestured to the black haired man, "is Shiva." Thor looked down at Duet again, frowning when he saw that her laughter wasn't letting up anytime soon. Without warning, he grabbed her around the waist, hoisting her over his shoulder. "Please lead the way."

Duet started struggling, pounding her fists against Thor's back. "Let me down Thor!"

Duo walked over to Heero, draping one arm over a should. "You know," he said, his cobalt blue eyes twinkling, "it's too bad we didn't think of doing that earlier. It'd have saved us a lot of hassle." Sally smothered a chuckle of her own as they walked out of the alley, Duet's protests still singeing the air.

* * *

"Well this is interesting." Milliardo read through the information the computer had found. "Seems shortly after he became the leader of the Special Forces, Treize put this standing order out." He handed the printout to Mikael. "This is one order that even I didn't know about."

"Could he have somehow known about Bright Star?" Mikael read through the order, one that explicitly stated that any sightings of people displaying above human capabilities were to be reported to Treize immediately and directly, no objections, no delay.

"I don't see how." Milliardo stood up, pacing around the living room as he thought. "I mean, it wasn't until you told me that I knew about her. Unless Treize had the same heritage as Relena and myself." He glanced over at his cousin.

"Not that I'm aware of. Tyr? Do you know?" Mikael looked over to his bondmate.

_No, the human you are discussing does not share the same heritage as Wind Warrior or Serenity Dreamer._ Tyr stretched and jumped up onto Mikael's shoulder. _Tempest Calm, you really ought to ask the Night Walkers about him. Ask the head of the Klamert clan, he should be able to help you._

"Ask the Night Walkers about him?" Mikael looked at Milliardo, eyes widening in surprise. "The Night Walkers have never taken an interest in humans, except as food. What could they have to do with a human that's now dead?"

_You are mistaken._ Zephyrus jumped onto Milliardo's shoulder. _That human is not dead._ Milliardo stared at Mikael.

"But, that's impossible!" He blurted out. "I saw his suit explode; there was no way he could have survived! How can he still be alive?" Mikael shook his head, bewildered.

* * *

Sebastian fell into his favorite chair, exhausted. He had just spent the last several hours in a spell trance. But his efforts were about to pay off; his nephew was now completely healed. /Of course, a Silven would have healed him faster, but they would have asked too many questions./ He ran a hand through his hair, the damp locks falling limply back as his hand passed over them. It had taken a number of years, ones he normally wouldn't have noticed, but in a few hours his nephew would wake up. Sebastian got back up, walking over to where the blüt was stored. Taking a deep drink, he walked over to his library, pausing to look in on his nephew. /Soon, very soon. Then my clan can be reunited and we can stop this charade./ His nephew rolled over, dark blond hair falling over his finally chiseled face.

* * *

A/N

Hee, curveball! And for those interested, a great websire for mythologies is (minus the spaces) http: www. pantheon. org/areas/ mythology/ Hmmm, not much more to add... Hope people are enjoying; please reveiw, any flames, as always, will be used to make smores!


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

"blah" speaking

/blah/ thoughts

_blah_ telepathy

* * *

Pierre paced in the meeting room of his quarters. /The chancellor is hiding something, something to do with this abomination that Sean is hunting./ His sneered. /If I had been given possession of Bright Song none of this would have come about and we wouldn't be in danger!/ His steps took him over to the bell pull. Yanking viciously on it, he waited impatiently for his servant to arrive.

"Yes, Master?"

Pierre whirled around. "Get me one of my slaves. I don't care which one! Now!" The servant bowed, backing out of the room. He returned a few minutes later leading a blond human female, chained by the throat, into the room. She was wearing clothes that might have been expensive once but were now nothing more than rags that barely concealed her. Her hands were bound in front of her with a chain running from them to the collar around her neck. Pierre smiled. "Excellent. Leave her over there." He gestured towards one of the walls, numerous iron rings studded into the stone walls. The servant once more bowed and backed out. Pierre grinned as he advanced on the human, her fear rolling off of her in waves, charging the air around her with its intensity.

* * *

Despite all of Duets very vocal requests to be put down, Thor carried her the entire trip, not putting her down until they reached the car that Wufei and Sally were using. Shiva grabbed her arms as Thor got into the car, still holding onto her legs. Wufei and Sally got into the front as Shiva slid in next to Duet, blocking her in.

Duet folded her arms, pouting. "You didn't have to do that, Thor. I would've gone with them."

Thor ignored her. "How long will it take to get to this hotel of yours?"

Sally turned around in her seat, facing the three of them. "About an hour." She looked at both Thor and Shiva, her headset still on and broadcasting her conversation to the others. "If you ame-neko could change forms, why didn't you contact the Preventers and let them know where Duet was?"

"Because we can only hold these forms for a couple of hours, three if we really push it." Shiva ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "If we were bonded then we could hold them for about a day. But then, if we were bonded we wouldn't be in the human realm." He glanced over at Duet. "Bright Star, will you promise to accompany these humans to their hotel and obey them?"

Duet was still glaring at the floor of the car. "Sure, whatever."

Thor nudged Duet in the ribs. "That was not what he asked, Bright Star."

"Alright already! I promise to go with these people into the hotel." Thor and Shiva glared at her. "And to obey them," she grudgingly finished. The ame-neko nodded in satisfaction and transformed back, this change not nearly as blinding as their earlier action. They curled up next to her, purring slightly.

"What did he mean by being bonded and the human realm?" Wufei had half of his attention on the road before him, the other half focused on the conversation.

Duet sighed. "Don't you think that Twenty questions can wait until we're in the hotel? So I don't have to repeat myself?"

Sally took off her headset and handed it to Duet. "Here, wear this. This way you can hear the others questions directly." She smiled at the dumbfounded look on Duets face. "Don't worry; I'm sure I'll be able to figure out what they're asking from your responses."

"Um, thanks." Duet put on the headset. "I assume this thing is already on."

"Read ya loud and clear," Duo chimed in over the muted roar of his motorcycle. "Think you could explain that bit about being bonded now?"

"Sure." Duet paused, collecting her thoughts. "Um, let's see. Do you know about the Silven?"

"Silven? Who or what is that?" Quatre piped up.

"That's one of the three races. You know, humans, Silven, and Night Walkers." Silence greeted her explanation. "You guys did know that there were other races out there, right?"

"Ah, no, they kinda skipped that part of our education. What do you mean there are three races?" Duo shouted.

"We can hear you perfectly fine, Maxwell. There is no need to shout." Wufei winced as Duo's voice echoed through his head. Sally looked at his expression, glad she had handed her set to Duet.

"Look, this is how the ame-neko explained it to me. You don't like it then ask them for a different one. May I continue?" Duet stared out the front of the car, one hand absently running through Shiva's fur.

"Please do." Quatre spoke. "I'm sure that Duo will keep his exuberance to a manageable level."

Heero chuckled. "Don't bet on it."

"Hey! I can hear you guys, ya know!"

"Imagine that," Heero dryly stated. "Duet, you were about to explain about the three races?"

Duet started as they used her given name. "Anyways, the Silven, which are also called elves, are the ones that bond to the ame-neko." Duet started to frown, trying to remember exactly how it had been explained to her. "There is one ame-neko for every Silven, half-Silven and quarter Silven. Um, the ame-neko that you bond to is born at the same time as you and will live for as long as you do, no matter if you find eachother or not. And once you bond it's like you found a piece of your soul that you didn't even realize you were missing." Duet nervously tugged on an earlobe. "I think that's it." Everyone was quiet as they digested this bit of information.

"I take it, then, that the ones who can bond are the ones granted names by the ame-neko?" Quatre asked in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, that's right. But there's one thing that they refuse to explain to me. See, if there is one ame-neko for everyone capable of bonding, then why are there more unbonded ame-neko then there are unbonded Silven? The only thing I get whenever I ask that question is 'It's not time for you to know that'. It's so aggravating." Duet slouched down, worming her way into the seat.

"Hn. What about the realms?" Heero asked.

"Well, every race has it's own realm, a place where they gather and govern themselves. We are obviously in the human realm, but it is possible to travel between the three. I don't think that humans can travel unaided, though."

_You are correct, Bright Star._ Thor stretched out his neck, running the bottom of his chin against Duet's jeans. _Only those of Night Walker or Silven descent may cross the realms._

"Ah. That makes sense." Sally looked at Duet, one eyebrow raised. "Oh, sorry; I'm just so used to being the only one around whenever the ame-neko, or any animal for that matter, that I forget that everyone else can't hear them. Thor just told me that humans can't travel between the realms, only those of Night Walker or Silven descent. What's your next question?" Duet started to fiddle with the hem of her shirt.

"Why were they so interested in me?" Duo's curiosity had finally gotten the better of him. "And why did seeing me get you so terrified?"

Duet took a deep breath before launching into that explanation.

* * *

Kieva paced in the alley, cursing the limitations of his current form; he could smell multiple humans, the freshest ones were only half an hour old. Mixed in was the scent trails of seven ame-neko, but only five had left the alley. And there was one more, a scent he couldn't place. He growled in frustration. Tzume walked over, experiencing the same frustration, the two humans momentarily left alone.

_The scent of the ame-neko is strongest over there._ Tzume pointed to a spot on the ground, the same place where Duet had fallen.

_I know._ Kieva paced around again, glaring at the two humans. _Your nose is slightly better than mine, can you place that scent?_

_The one that is like the master's and yet not? Or the one that is half the master's scent?_ Tzume quietly stepped to the entrance of the alley.

Kieva's ears twitched. _The one that smells like the master, is it male or female?_

_Male. And the one that smells like half of the master is female._ Both Tzume and Kieva froze when they overheard a group of young humans talking.

"Wonder what that girl did, being carried off by the Preventors like that."

"No clue, Matt. But it didn't seem like they were arresting her or anything. Maybe they had a few questions? Although you'd think that her brother would be the one to carry her, not that blond."

"Yeah," the one called Matt sighed. "But he was such a nice looking blond."

"Don't you ever think of anything else?"

"Can't help it, Chris. Besides, can you honestly say those guys weren't nice to look at?"

The one called Chris now sighed. "Yeah, they were all gorgeous. Now, what were we going to do for dinner?" Their voices trailed off as they moved past the alley.

Kieva looked over towards the two humans they had captured, his lips pulling back as he bared his teeth. "What can you tell me about these Preventers? Bearing in mind what I'll do to you if I smell you lying to me?" Toni looked over to Nate, swallowing nervously. He knew that Nate had recognized the people who were looking for Duet and he was sure that his friend would figure out that it was Duet who had been carried out of here.

* * *

A/N

Okay, the next few chapters will hold a lot of explainations, so please bear with it! They're needed to make sure the plot keeps going. And I **will** have 1x2; I even have the perfect scene in mind, I just need to get the story to that point (grin) Anyways, hope people enjoy and as ever; please reveiw, any flames will be used to make smores.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

"blah" speaking

/blah/ thoughts

_blah_ telepathy

_(blah)_ translation

* * *

"So that was why you panicked? 'Cause of some dream?" Duo sounded incredulous.

"You don't understand. I normally don't dream, but when I do, they always come true. And since I couldn't tell from the dream which was which, well..." Duet shrugged. "It just seemed wiser to get away until I could determine which you were."

"That is understandable. I think that all of us would have done the same." Quatre spoke up, still sounding distracted. "Um, Duet? When did you learn that ..."

"That I was half Silven?" Duet gave a little laugh. "About five years ago, when I turned ten. That was when I could first hear what the animals were, umm, saying."

"Hey, wait a sec! What about the other part of my question?"

Quatre gave a little laugh. "Sorry Duo. So why were the ame-neko so interested in Duo if he's not, ... if he doesn't have Silven blood?"

Duet looked at the two ame-neko with her. "Well guys? Why were you so interested in Duo if you didn't grant him a name?"

_We're waiting to hear back from our elders. We can tell you then._ Shiva yawned.

"Typical. Sorry Duo, but they won't say. They're waiting to hear back from their elders. Next question." Duet leaned forward, stretching her arms and legs.

Sally looked over at Duet. "Why did your eyes change color back in the alley?"

She froze. /Oh Shit!/ Her hand crept up and she reached underneath her shirt. Duet relaxed once her fingers brushed against the comforting presence of her necklace. "Did ... did they completely change color?" Sally nodded. "Scheiße! Das sollen nicht geschehen!" Duet started to rub her forehead. "Was ist los mit mir?" (_Shit! That's not supposed to happen! What's wrong with me?_)

"Hello? What the hell language is that and do you think you could stick to a language that we'd all understand? And what did Sally ask, anyways?" Duo chimed in.

"Entschuldigung! _(Sorry!)_ Ach, gomen. _(Sorry.)_ I mean, sorry!" Duet rubbed her face, trying to regain her balance. /One language, stick with just one language!/ "I was speaking in German and Sally asked," Duet took a deep breath to steady herself, "why my eyes had changed color."

"Everybody's eyes can change color so why is that so unusual?" Duo sounded puzzled.

"The last time my eyes changed color I broke Sister Katherine's arm in three places and gave the Father a concussion as he was trying to put my ... subdue me; I was only seven." Duet whispered, drawing her legs up to her chest. Shiva and Thor pressed against her, purring loud enough to be heard over the headset. Silence once more reigned. Duet took off the headset and handed it back to Sally. "I don't feel like talking anymore." Sally took her headset, putting it back on.

_This was going to happen Bright Star. It just happened a little earlier than we anticipated._ Shiva looked at her, lazily blinking his golden eyes.

_Indeed. The necklace doesn't block your other powers, it merely helps you control them._ Thor rubbed up against her. _Whenever you call on those powers your eyes will change. That is part of your inheritance from your father._

_Great. Just great. So just when were you guys going to tell me that I was half Night Walker?_ The two ame-neko jerked back in surprise. Duet let out a soft chuckle at having startled them. _Yeah, I figured it out. After all, you refused to answer me whenever I called myself a half-human. And since there is only one other race to choose from, well..._ Duet propped her chin on her knees, sighing. _I'm a half elf, half vampire who was raised by and is now being protected by humans. My life is so messed up._ Duet stayed in that position for the duration of the trip, moodily staring out the window.

* * *

Sebastian looked up, started from his brief nap, his midnight blue eyes still showing some signs of exhaustion. His nephew was standing in the doorway. Sebastian smiled. "Ah, good; you're awake. How much do you remember?"

His nephew frowned as he leaned against the doorway. "Not much I'm afraid. I was fighting, ... someone who understood me. I think they destroyed the mobile suit I was in but after that," he sighed, shaking his head. "Were you the one who saved me?"

Sebastian nodded. "I couldn't very well let my brothers son die, now could I? If you feel up to it, we aught to get you back to the humans realm; there are some things going on there that you need to be involved in."

"I assume you have different clothes for me."

Sebastian laughed. "I believe that you'll find suitable attire in the closet of the room you were just in. Please come back here after you're done changing; we'll be leaving once you return." His nephew nodded and left the doorway. Sebastian took out the necessary herbs, preparing for the ritual that would take both himself and his nephew to the humans realm.

* * *

Milliardo paced, waiting for Lady Une to arrive. He had called her shortly after discovering the order Treize had issued and told her that he had another piece of information, one that he had to tell in person. He wasn't sure how she'd react to the news. Mikael watched his cousin, amused.

"I see now why you were named Wind Warrior, you always seem in motion." Mikael leaned back, one arm resting on the back of the sofa.

"Then maybe you were named Tempest Calm to steady people like me." Milliardo smiled softly. "Although I think that Noin would have something to say about that."

"She's good for you; I'm sorry I had to drag you away from her. I know that the terra forming project is important to the both of you. Especially now that it's starting to show results." Mikael was interrupted by a knock on the door. After verifying who it was, Milliardo let Lady Une inside.

"So what is this important information that you had to report in person?" Lady Une leaned against one of the tables.

"Here, this is the first part of the data." Milliardo handed her the printout of Treize's order. Une read through the document.

"I ... have never seen this order before. Are you sure that His Excellency issued this?" Une looked quizzically at Milliardo.

"As certain as I can be. Although I find it interesting that even you hadn't seen it. Do you think that he could have known about Duet?"

"It's possible." Lady Une frowned, thinking back. "There were times when he would have one visitor and insist that everyone leave him. I managed to get a glimpse of his visitor once but I've never found that man since. You didn't ask me over here just to discuss this," Une waved the printout.

"No, there is more." Milliardo sighed. "Brace yourself, Une. This came as quite a shock to me and I know that it's true." Milliardo took a deep breath. "Treize is alive."

Une stared at him, the paper fluttering to the floor. "You're joking. You must be."

"No Lady Une. This is no joke. The human called Treize is indeed alive. You know that the ame-neko are incapable of lying." Mikael watched as a variety of emotions played across her face. He opened his mouth to comment when he was interrupted by a knock. They all looked over, no one expecting any new visitors.

* * *

A/N

The explainations continue! And now everyone knows exactly what Duet is; although I did get a kick out of people trying to guess beforehand (grin). Next chapter will kinda explain what Duo is, promise. As for the dream, it's back at the begining of Chapter 3. And then back to the plot: just what is the prophecy? Stay tuned, it's about to get really weird! On a down note, reality has kicked down my door and completely invaded my life. So unfortunately I will not be able to update as often as I would like (which is nowhere near as often as you people would like me to; hurah for readers, I love you all!). I WILL finish this story, but it's going to take longer than originally anticipated. Please bear with me! Okay, now that that's out of the way, please reveiw, any flames will be used to make smores... mmm, melted chocolate heeheehee


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

"blah" speaking

/blah/ thoughts

_blah_ telepathy

* * *

Duet sat on the rim of the tub having just finished her shower. Shiva and Thor had changed their forms in order to enter the hotel and but now just Shiva was in the human form. Duet stared off into space, trying to organize her thoughts as she combed out her damp hair. /Okay, so they know that I'm half Silven, no big deal, right? I mean, that other guy, Golden Gift, is a quarter Silven and they're not treating him any different, not that I can tell. But what's up with that guy, Duo? I mean, his name is similar to mine and he even looks kinda like me! Wonder if we're related? It'd be nice.../ Duet started to separate her hair, getting ready to form the multiple braids she kept under her hat. And she stopped, laughing at herself. /Guess that's going to be a hard habit to break. I don't have to hide my hair with them around. I'll once more be able to wear my hair the way I like./ Smiling, Duet started to braid her hair into a single plait. She finished, flipping her hair behind her. /And they were nice enough to let me borrow some fresh clothes./ She fingered the clothes, wondering who they had come from. There was a pair of black pants and a white short sleeved shirt that had some strange decorative buttons on the front. She shrugged, putting them on. Surprisingly, they all fit rather well, even though she had to roll up the bottom hem of the pants just so she didn't trip on them. Finished, she headed out. The others were sitting, or in Trowa's case standing, around. They looked up as she entered the room. Sally stood up and walked over.

"Feeling better?"

Duet smiled and nodded. "Yes, thank you." She cocked her head, looking at Sally. "Were you sent along to make sure nothing was wrong with me once you guys found me?" Everyone except Shiva looked startled. Duet giggled. "C'mon, I'm not stupid; I can figure things out."

Sally smiled after she recovered. "Yes, I was asked to come along for that reason. But I was able to do a brief examination in the alleyway. You're remarkable healthy for a fifteen year-old that's been living on the streets for the last two years."

"So, are you feeling talkative again?" Wufei looked over, arms crossed in irritation; Thor was curled up on his lap, asleep. Duet sniggered, her eyes starting to twinkle.

"Aw, what's the matter? Need someone to take care of the big, nasty ame-neko?" Duet sniggered again as she walked over She gently picked up Thor and went to sit next to Shiva. Thor briefly woke up when Duet picked him up but quickly made himself comfortable on her lap. Shiva looked at him, amused.

"Another fifteen minutes and you get to take over," Shiva blandly stated. Thor twitched an ear in response.

"So you guys are going to keep switching even though we're here?" Duo leaned forward from where he sat on the floor, removing his head from where it was resting, in Heero's lap. Heero growled, tugging on Duo's braid. Duo fell back, tilting his head to grin at Heero. Heero resumed his earlier action, running his fingers through Duo's hair.

"Yes," Shiva frowned. "Call it a hunch, but I feel that both Thor and myself will be needed soon." He looked over towards the window. "Especially since the sun will set soon."

"It'll set in exactly thirty minutes." Duet reached over to the table next to her, snagging an apple. She took a bite before she noticed that everyone was once more staring at her. "What? I always know where the sun is. No big deal." She shrugged and continued eating.

"No big deal she says! Wonder what she considers a really big deal!" Duo sighed in pleasure as Heero continued to massage his scalp. "Don't suppose you could toss me one of those apples?"

Duet glanced at him. "What, can't get one yourself?" Heero glared at her. Duet blinked. "Um, wow. That's, um, quite the glare you've got." Duo smirked, glad it was being directed at someone else for a change. "Sure, here." Duet tossed an apple over which Heero caught, handing it to Duo.

"If you're done with your antics, Maxwell, I'm sure we have a few more questions for Miss Mendelssohn." Wufei leaned back, arms still crossed. Sally sat down next to him, folding her hands on one knee.

"Ask away." Duet reached over to grab another apple, having just finished her first one.

"How did you know I was half Silven?" Quatre looked at Shiva, eyes still puzzled.

"Quarter." Both Shiva and Duet spoke at once. _You explain it, Shiva._ Duet continued to eat.

Shiva frowned at her. "You are only a quarter Silven. As for how we can tell, well..." Shiva transferred his frown to Quatre. "We can see a beings spirit. That is how we know what a being is, what their intentions are and if they are telling the truth or not."

"So what's to stop you guys from lying?" Duo handed the apple core to Heero who placed it on the small table next to them.

"It is impossible for us to lie. No matter how hard any one of us tries, none has ever succeeded. Why do you think Bright Star was so willing to come with you? We had told her that you," Shiva waved his hand at all of them, "were not there to harm her."

"Thank you." Quatre looked at Duet. "So the ame-neko told you I was a quarter Silven?"

Duet shook her head. "Nope. They only told me that we share some blood. I knew you were only quarter because of your ears." She placed the second apple core next to the first.

"His ears? His ears are normal, what...?" Duo looked between Quatre and Duet, puzzled.

"Exactly. They're normal." Duet tucked her own hair behind one ear, revealing it for the first time. The others stared at the delicately pointed ear now revealed.

* * *

__

_Let them in, Wind Warrior. They are the people that can answer some of your questions._ Milliardo arched an eyebrow at Zephyrus's announcement.

"Very well, I'll let them in. However, for the sake of Lady Une, I suggest that both you and Tyr change your forms." Milliardo turned around as the two ame-neko transformed. A young man clean-shaven with shoulder length blonde hair, light blue slit-pupil eyes, wearing a green shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a pair of faded jeans, hiking boots and wearing a silver glove on his right hand now stood where Tyr had been while across the room another young man, this one wearing a loose white tang top, pale blue bike shorts and sandals with chin length curly black hair and golden-brown slit-pupil eyes had taken the place of Zephyrus. Milliardo opened that door, revealing the two people standing there. One had unruly shoulder length black hair, midnight blue eyes wearing black, tailed long sleeved jacket with a heavily embroidered collar and cuffs, a crimson shirt underneath with a pair of black pants tucked into calf length black leather boots. The other was wearing a waist length black cape with the cowl pulled over his head, shadowing his face, wearing a pair of white pants with black boots that extended over his knees but allowed full movement in the back. "Won't you gentlemen come in." Milliardo gestured for the two to precede him, closing the door after them. Lady Une looked up, still in a daze, and gasped when she saw them.

"You! You're the one I saw leaving His Excellency's rooms! But how?"

The one wearing the jacket chuckled, took Lady Une's hand and bowed over it. "You must be the one my nephew kept talking about. It is an honor to finally meet you. I am Sebastian Klamert of clan Klamert."

Mikael walked over, his eyes hardening. "What are you doing here, Night Walker?"

"Silven, would you believe that I'm here to accomplish the same thing as you?" Mikael snorted, disbelieve plain on his face. Sebastian smiled. "Why don't you ask the ame-neko if I've lied?" Sebastian gestured towards Zephyrus and Tyr.

"He has spoken the truth." Tyr walked over, placing a hand on Mikael's shoulder. "Hear him out, bondmate."

"But," Mikael began, "the council sent..."

"Exactly," Sebastian interrupted him. "The council sent Sean to find her and placed a geas on him to slay the child. However, there was no time limit enforced with that geas. It is my and my clans wish to ensure her survival." Sebastian smiled. "Especially since she is my kin."

"So it was you that requested Treize look for Duet?" Milliardo asked, leaning against a wall.

Sebastian glanced over. "So that's her name." He gave a dry laugh. "How appropriate. She is the key to my clans survival. So I asked my nephew, especially since he had just gained quite a bit of power within the human realm, that he look for Duet. However, not knowing her name at the time or even what she looked like, he ran into a bit of trouble."

"Wait." Milliardo raised a hand, stopping Sebastian. "You're saying that Treize was your nephew?"

"Is. He is my nephew." Sebastian's eyes started to gleam, the corners of his lips quirking up in a small grin. "Well, closer to say my many-great grand nephew, but that's a bit much when speaking so I just call him my nephew."

"How is that possible? Zephyrus told us that Treize is human where as you are, well..." Mikael shrugged his confusion.

Sebastian sighed. "Mind if I sit down?" Mikael waved towards one of the chairs. "Thank you." Sebastian sat down, steepling his fingers as he thought. "You have to understand that this, phenomenon, occurs only within my clan. Every thousand years or so, a pair of twins are born. One of these twins, usually the elder, will be a Night Walker, or vampire, if you prefer. The other," he sighed, "the other twin, while still possessing some of our abilities, will be human. I was one of those; Sean, Duet's father, is another. I don't know if any of Steffen's (Sean's brother) descendents have survived."

"One has." Zephyrus spoke up. Sebastian twisted his head around, giving the ame-neko a hard stare. "He is with Bright Star right now." Zephyrus looked over to Mikael. "I've told Shiva and the other unbonded ame-neko what we just learned. It will be up to them whether or not to tell Bright Star and that human."

"You know where His Excellency is." Lady Une stated, eyes silently pleading as she looked at Sebastian. He nodded. "Please, tell me where he is!" Just as she finished saying that, she heard Milliardo suck in his breath in shock. Slowly turning around, Lady Une looked at the other person who had entered with Sebastian. Her eyes stared to fill with tears as she found herself looking straight at Treize Khushrenada.

* * *

A/N

Well, I got this chapter done a little faster than anticipated. So can you figure out what Duo is? Huh, huh? And I just had to bring Treize back, I mean, he's such a cool character! Oh, and sorry if people get bogged down with my descriptions of what people look like and what they're wearing, if it's not described like that then I have a hard time picturing the person. Anyways, please reveiw, all flames will be used to make smores.


	13. Chapter 12

A/N:

Okay, normally I don't do this, however ... (goes over to one side and reads through reveiws, walks back and folds hands across chest, bowing from the waist) TrenchcoatMan, thank you so much for that reveiw! I'm glad you found my work intriguing and I'm trying to make my chapters longer; it's just that I keep coming to these perfect stopping points... ah well. Hakel-Beka, you are the best! You were the only ones to get close to what Duo is! (runs over and glomps) Duo and Sean have the exact same relationship that Treize and Sebastian do. In other words, Duo, who is human, is the many-great grandnephew of Sean, who is a vampire. And yes, that means in a weird way that Duo and Duet are related! They're kinda like cousins. And just so nobody else feels left out (glomps all the other people who've reveiwed). This is the only time I'll explain points in a note, everything else will be within the story. So, without further ado...

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

"blah" speaking

/blah/ thoughts

_blah_ telepathy

* * *

Sean paced in the basement of the warehouse. He had taken a big risk when he had traveled the shadows to get here, but the faster he found his daughter, the faster he could start her training. And the quicker that training was completed, the earlier his geas could be broken. He spat a curse at Pierre, clan Bijoux's council representative. "If not for him I wouldn't be in this position; clan Klaus wouldn't be in this position! I don't know how Sebastian and Armin stand this." He paused to glare at the stairs that led up. "Another few years I'll be one thousand and I'll start to be able to withstand this worlds sun." He resumed his pacing. "Another thirty minutes and the sun will set. Then I'll see just what it is that Kieva and Tzume have found."

* * *

"Okay, I know I've said this before, but this is getting weird." Duo stared at Duet's ears. Duet arched an eyebrow.

"You think you're having a hard time adjusting then just imagine what I went through when I learned I was a half-elf. I had always thought that my ears were just some strange mutation; but no, every full and half blooded Silven has ears like this." Duet's stomach chose that exact moment to growl. She pressed a hand against it, checks coloring from embarrassment. "I, ah, don't suppose there is something other than this fruit to eat?" She looked at them, hopeful.

Quatre started to chuckle as Duo burst out laughing. "Yeah, we've got some food coming; should be here in a few more minutes." Duo grinned at her. "Think you can hold out 'till then?"

Duet eyed the bowl of fruit next to her. "I might but I don't think the fruit will." She sighed. "Ah well."

Trowa cleared his throat, bringing all eyes to him. "You've already explained a bit about the Silven, and we obviously already know quite a bit about humans." Duo snorted at Trowa's understatement. "What about the third race you mentioned, the Night Walkers?"

"I don't know as much about them." Duet snagged the grapes, popping them in her mouth one at a time. "I know that they're also called vampires, but," she frowned. "Hmmm, how to explain? They're not like some of the stories I've read. I mean, it's not a case of a human being bit and thus becoming a vampire, it's more like they're born. I mean, a Night Walker is born and has a natural life span, just like humans or Silven. I know that they've got their own strengths and, ummm, powers, just like the Silven. Other than that..." Her voice trailed off as she shrugged. "I haven't exactly found one to ask."

Wufei leaned forward. "Alright, then what about the way you were able to wake up a few minutes after your pressure point ..."

Duet burst out laughing and, placing the grapes in the bowl, put Thor on the sofa as she stood up. She walked over to Wufei and held out her arm. He looked at her confused. "There's a pressure point that will temporarily paralyze my arm, right?" Wufei nodded. Duet continued to grin. "Go ahead, try it."

"Come on, Wuffie, it's not often you find someone asking you to paralyze their arm. 'Sides, you can always jab the opposite point and undo it, right?" Duo grinned at him, the same grin that was now decorating Duets face.

Wufei gave Duo a sour look. "Maxwell, how many times must I tell you that my name is Wufei! Yuy, can't you control him?"

"Hn."

Wufei shook his head and looked at Duet, her arm still held out. He sighed. "Very well." His hand blurred as it reached out and touched a spot on her arm. He then leaned back, smirking. However, Duets grin only widened as she wiggled the fingers of her right arm, the same arm that was supposed to be paralyzed. Wufei's smirk fell as he stared, baffled.

Sally leaned over and examined Duets arm. "How is that possible? He hit the right spot..."

Duet shrugged. "Dunno, none of them work for very long. I usually only get a brief tingling sensation."

Further discussion was interrupted by the food arriving. The time until night fell was spent with laughter as the others watched Duo and Duet attempt to outdo eachother in the 'who could eat the most the fastest' category. Everyone had finished eating when Shiva and Thor both jumped up, each in their human forms, Shiva now holding a double edged straight sword in each hand while Thor was holding an impressive looking hammer in one hand. Duet was about to ask what was wrong when the shadows began to move.

* * *

Sean looked up. Finally the sun had set. He gathered the shadows around him and sought out Kieva. Locating the alpha, he stepped out, causing the two humans to shrink back. Tzume snorted at their obvious fear while Kieva knelt before their Master. Sean looked down at him. "Well?"

"The prey is in that building. There are six humans and two ame-neko with her." Kieva looked up. "Tzume and I will have our paws full dealing with the ame-neko."

Sean waved a hand. "Understandable. I can easily deal with six humans." He walked over to Toni and Nate. "I thank you for your assistance in this matter," he told the two, sarcasm evident in his voice. His eyes began to glow. "Now, you will go back to the warehouse where we first met and you will forget everything that happened." The two boys nodded, stood up and walked out of the alleyway, eyes slightly glazed. Sean looked up, lips stretching in a grin. "Finally." Kieva and Tzume walked over to stand behind him. "Let's go." He gathered the shadows about them, disappearing from view. When the shadows fell back into their normal places, the alleyway was empty.

* * *

"So just why is Duet so important to your people?" Milliardo asked, leaning against one of the walls. Lady Une and Treize had gone into one of the other rooms in the suite; they had a lot to discuss with eachother.

Sebastian laced his fingers together and leaned against them, staring into the distance. "What do you know of the history of this world?"

"He knows that our races weren't here originally." Mikael looked up from where he was seated. "I couldn't say much more since I haven't been given that knowledge."

Sebastian smirked. "So, they kept that information from the ones who were supposed to search for her. How typical of those in power." He stood up and clasped his hands behind his back, beginning to pace. "Our races, the Night Walkers and the Silven, fled here from another world. We reached this place and found a sanctuary where we could both live in peace; I should say, where the three of us could live in peace. Humans are indigenous to this world." He paused, a small frown briefly passed over his face. "But they are also found on other worlds if our ancestors records are to be believed." He waved a hand. "An idea to research and debate later. Anyways we reached this world and began to live in peace. However, the ones we were fleeing from wouldn't let us go that easily. They sent a pulse of power through the Gate and destroyed it. But that pulse was too powerful and ripples of untamed power began to spread, tearing at the fabric of this world."

"Wait." Milliardo held up a hand. "Who were you fleeing from?"

Sebastian shook his head. "I don't know. And I don't know if there is anyone alive now who knows. When our races saw what was happening, the most powerful of each race began to weave a spell to control the power and prevent this world from being destroyed. Obviously they succeeded." Milliardo smiled and nodded. "However, the spell had an unexpected side effect. The world was, in a sense, split in two, divided by a barrier, or a mirror if you prefer. Members of all three races were torn from eachother and trapped on either side. And to make it worse, the two people who cast the spell that saved us died in the process."

"Let me guess," Milliardo interrupted again. "One person from each of your races cast that spell and now you need a mixed blood child to undo it."

Sebastian gave a wry grin. "Oh, it's much better than that. You see, not only must the child be mixed blood, he or she must be of the same bloodlines that cast the original spell. Members of my clan didn't figure that out until a few thousand years ago. Since then, we've been monitoring the barrier, watching it as it continued to stabilize. Yes, even after all this time the barrier still wasn't stable. Three decades ago it finally stopped fluctuating. That was when we contacted the Silven Queen and started the hostage exchange. We had heard of the prophecy that Serenity Voice had given around when I had been born, nearly two thousand years ago now. The prophecy that the time to remove the barrier was approaching and we knew that we needed the Silven bloodline." He stopped pacing and looked at Mikael. "I trust you know what bloodline it was."

Mikael looked up at him, smiling. "The 'Bright' line. Which means that the Night Walker bloodline needed was Klamert."

"Correct. And the only full blooded members of clan Klamert are myself and Sean, Duet's father. I should say, we're the only ones left on this side of the barrier; no one knows the status on the other side." Sebastian swung around, facing the east, eyes widening. Mikael jumped up and joined him. "It's too soon; she hasn't been trained yet," Sebastian whispered, voice filled with fear.

"But she's gathering her power regardless." Mikael whispered back. "Quickly, we have to..." His voice trailed off as he slumped his shoulders. "Too late, her signature is gone."

* * *

2nd A/N

Before everyone panics, this is not a death fic! Tune in to next chapter to find out what happened. And my apologizes for the delay in getting this one out. I got stuck on one scene and it kinda derailed the whole proccess. Please reveiw, any flames will be used to make smores.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

"blah" speaking

/blah/ thoughts

_blah_ telepathy

* * *

"What the hell is going on?!" Wufei yelled, vainly attempting to get a clear shot at one of the two intruders. The two had somehow materialized out of the shadows and had engaged both Shiva and Thor in a fast paced battle; none of the combatants appeared to have the advantage.

"I have no idea!" Quatre shouted back, the high emotions beginning to wear on him. "I know that those beings are definitely not human!"

"Immaterial; retreat and regroup. The ame-neko are obviously buying us time. We need to utilize it." Heero scanned the area behind him, gun ready. "Come on, it's clear."

Duet shook her head, eyes darting around. "No, it's not. There is someone else here; I can feel it." Unknowingly, her eyes shifted from green to purple as they examined the room.

"She's right, Agent Day." Duo instinctively switched to using their code names, sticking close to Duet. "There is something else here." Duo scanned the room, looking for the third intruder, the one he somehow **knew** was there. Heero quickly looked back at Duo, eyes widening when he noticed not only Duet's changed eye color, but Duo's as well.

Sean slipped around the room, watching the humans as they tried to deal with Kieva and Tzume appearing in their midst. /These humans are very different from all the others I've encountered before. They're not panicking. Interesting. And they're making sure that their charge stays within their protective circle. This will be more difficult than I anticipated./ His gaze fell on his daughter, his heart tightening as he saw the resemblance to her mother. /Ah, love, she will grow to be as beautiful as you./ Sean frowned as he noticed the human next to her. /Why does that human look so familiar?/ One of his hands crept up, unnoticed by Sean, to massage his left temple.

Duet frantically looked around, trying to locate the presence she could feel. /Dammit, it's here somewhere! I've never felt anything else like it!/ She could feel her anxiety start to rise up and ruthlessly pushed it back down. She could not afford to panic.

"Agent Night, any luck locating the third intruder?" Trowa slid around to Duets other side, trying to locate the person that both Duo and Duet insisted was there.

"Negative, Agent Ice. But," Duo's voice stopped as he whipped around to stare at the wall to his left, Duet simultaneously looking at the same spot. "There!" they both shouted. Duo staggered as ... something ... within him shifted and watched wide eyed as a humanoid figure emerged from the shadows of the far wall. Duo's brain processed the image, a part of it insisting that shadows just don't move that way while another flat out stated that **he** had caused those shadows to move.

Sean likewise stared at the human. /Impossible! No human has the power to command the shadows! How?/ He stood there, frantically trying to understand, his headache growing worse the longer he looked at the long-haired human when he was snapped back to himself.

Duet trembled as she watched the shadows flow away, revealing the person that had hidden within them. The panic she had been fighting against took over as one word escaped her. "No," she whispered, the culmination of the days events successfully eroding all the control she had. Duet felt terror the likes of which she had never felt before and reached deep within herself to where her power rested. The moment she touched it her power awoke, violently. It surged up, filling, then overflowing her body as she struggled to control the energy she had summoned. Her eyes vacantly looked out, unheedful of the display she was generating.

Shiva, Kieva, Thor and Tzume instantly stopped fighting the moment Duet summoned her energy. Kieva and Tzume backed away, fear beginning to pour out of them in strange counter point to Duet. Shiva and Thor shifted to their feline forms, racing over to Duet in an attempt to calm her, an attempt they both knew was futile. She had summoned too much power for it to retreat without being used. They raced around Sally and Wufei's legs, skidding to a stop when they saw the energy nimbus that now surrounded Duet.

Wufei glanced back, almost dropping his gun when he saw what was going on. Duet's energy surged around her, the shadows and lights seeming to defy the laws of physics as they swirled around her. He quickly looked at the others; they had all glanced at Duet but were now focusing on the intruders that had appeared out of the shadows. /It almost looks like she's surrounded by the yin-yang,/ a part of Wufei's mind mused. That same part sat up and mentally smacked itself. /Of course! Yin-yang, life and death, elves are life and light while the vampires are death and shadows! That was why her blood had that enzyme for digesting blood!/ Wufei didn't have time to think anything else; the nimbus surrounding Duet flared, enveloping him along with the others.

Sean stretched one hand forward, blindly reaching for his daughter. /She mustn't! If she uses that much power she'll.../ The energy nimbus flared, throwing him back against the wall with bone jarring force. By the time he was able to look up again, the room was empty save for himself and his wolves. Sean mentally searched for his link and found nothing. His daughter was no longer in the human's realm. He raised his face to the ceiling and howled out his grief.

* * *

Sebastian gathered the shadows, quickly making his way through the dark maze to where Duets power had briefly sparked. He knew that Sean would still be there. /Damn it! I warned him what could happen! If she went through the barrier in a panic she could crack it! An uncontrolled breakdown of the barrier will destroy this world!/ Sebastian finally arrived at the hotel room, allowing the shadows to return to their proper place. Sean was kneeling on the floor in front of him, head bowed, two of his wolves flanking him, both in their human form. He looked up as Sebastian appeared, bloody tears coursing down his cheeks. Quickly walking over, Sebastian crouched down in front of him. "Tell me what happened." It was with great effort that Sebastian kept his voice soft when he wanted nothing more than to shake Sean to his senses.

"She's gone. I can't sense her through our link. She's ... gone." Sean's voice trailed off, eyes unable to focus on what was before them. His tears continued to fall, staining the shirt as they landed.

Letting out a deep breath, Sebastian stood up. He quickly surveyed the room, striding towards the decorative mirror that hung above one of the sofas. Placing his right hand in the middle of the mirror, he began to chant. The surface started to darken as Sebastian's voice droned on; by the time he finished the incantation the mirror was completely black. Sebastian gently lifted his hand, sighing in relief as the mirror remained unchanged. Scrutinizing the mirror, he let out another sigh, shoulders slumping as the tension left them. /She didn't crack it. Definitely punched a small hole in it, but the cut is clean and not fracturing. I'll have to set them watching this spot to make sure it doesn't fracture in the future./ Keeping up the spell, he walked back to where Sean was kneeling. "Kinsman, get up. There is something you need to see." Sean didn't move. Letting out a growl of frustration, Sebastian yanked Sean to his feet. Firmly grasping the other man's chin, he forced Sean to meet his eyes. "She is not dead."

Sean blinked, eyes starting to focus on Sebastian's face. Visibly getting himself under control, he straightened up, smoothing his clothes and wiping off his face. Once he was back in control of himself, Sean looked at Sebastian, puzzled. "Then where did she go?"

Sebastian smiled and walked back to the mirror. Sean followed, frowning slightly. "Look." Sebastian's finger ghosted over a section of the mirror. "You can see what has happened." Sean looked closer at the area Sebastian indicated, still frowning. His eyes suddenly widened and he drew back with a gasp.

"She went through the barrier?" he asked incredulously. "But that's not possible. She only had one of the required bloodlines."

Sebastian chuckled. "No, she has both of the bloodlines."

Sean leaned against the nearby wall, crossing his arms. "Kinsman, I am of clan Klaus, as are you. Clan Klamert no longer exists on this side of the barrier."

"Not quite." Sebastian smirked. This was one spell he was going to enjoy breaking. "There are two members of clan Klamert left on this side. And they are both in this room." Before Sean could react, Sebastian placed a finger between his eyes and spoke one word. Sean's head snapped back as his mind was filled with suppressed memories. The conflict he had always felt whenever he acted finally cleared.

"So that was why he looked familiar." Sean shook his head, mouth quirked in a rueful smile. "Was it really necessary to make me forget my own brother?" He looked at Sebastian, pain darkening his amethyst eyes.

"I wish there could have been another way." Sincerity and remorse were evident in Sebastian's voice. "While we are both Klamerts, you are a direct descendant of Nicholas Klamert. Your blood is more powerful than mine, so to keep you safe we had to suppress everything." Sebastian took a deep breath, bracing himself for what he was about to reveal. "Your mother, father and myself were the ones to cast the spell. They gave their lives to power it so you could be kept safe. I'm sorry."

Sean closed his eyes, momentarily hiding from the pain. "Why Klaus?" he finally asked, voice barely above a whisper.

"They owed us a blood debt." Sebastian examined Sean's face, a slight smile lighting his lips at what he found. "You won't be able to go before the council anymore. Not until we're reunited with our kinsmen. Are you up to monitoring the barrier? I have others that can perform that task..."

"But I need the time to get used to my new memories and expanded powers." Sean waved a hand, dismissing the issue. "And to find out what I can about my..." He paused, searching for the right word. "My nephew."

"I know some people who can help with that, if you'll travel with me." Sebastian glanced at the two wolves; they hadn't moved since Sebastian had walked out of the shadows. "Your wolves should go back to their pack; who knows what trouble the rest have gotten into." Sean let out a chuckle; he knew that the pack would welcome their leaders back enthusiastically.

"Give me a moment and I'll be back." Sebastian nodded and gracefully lowered himself down onto on of the chairs. Sean quickly gathered the shadows and took his wolves back. The moment he left Sebastian looked at the still darkened mirror.

"We'll be returning, Silven." His voice held a touch of laughter. "And we'll answer any questions. Of which I'm sure you'll have plenty. In the meantime, can you capture what happened here? If we could see the events as they progressed it would greatly help." The feeling of being watched vanished and Sebastian let out a hearty laugh.

* * *

When the flare from Duets energy died down, they found themselves standing in a darkened room, lit only by the flickering TV set into a wall. Duo quickly glanced around, making sure that everyone was still together. Silently making his way over to Duet, he tapped her shoulder to see if she was alright. And bit back a curse as he quickly caught her as she crumpled.

"Status." Heero's dry voice came from behind Duo, barely above a whisper.

"Agent Night fine; the mission objective is unconscious. Reason unclear." Duo managed to get Duet to a nearly invisible armless sofa with Trowa's help.

"Agent Ice one hundred percent." Trowa kept his voice down, following Duo and Heero's lead.

"Agent Sand fine." Quatre checked in from the far right of the room.

"Agent Dragon, status unchanged." Wufei glanced around, his eyes now adjusted to the gloom. They were in a windowless room with an open doorway to the left and behind Heero. There was one sofa and what looked like an oversized armchair, minus the arms. The walls were rather plain with some shelves breaking the monotony. A gigantic TV took up one wall, the same one that was currently providing their illumination. Behind him was a metal spiral staircase leading up. And in one far corner, what looked to be their travel bags rested.

"Agent Fire fine." Sally hurried over to Duo and Trowa. Bending down, she quickly started to examine Duet for the second time that day.

"We need to figure out where we are." Quatre quickly took control. "Agent Ice, Agent Night, you two explore upstairs. Keep your headsets on. Agent Day, Agent Dragon, you two find out what else is on this level. I'll stay here and assist Agent Fire. Questions?" Quatre glanced at the others.

"Just one. Where are our headsets? We kinda took them off in the last room we were in." Duo raised an eyebrow, silently asking Quatre to solve that problem.

Wufei had been cautiously making his way over to where he believed their bags were. His initial judgment had been correct; all their items were here. Including the surveillance system Heero had set up around their previous hotel room. "Everything's here," he informed everyone. Grabbing the headsets and night goggles, he made his way back, handing them out as he went.

Heero took the headset and goggles, securing the earpiece to his head. "Everything?" he asked Wufei, eyebrows drawn together in a slight frown.

Wufei nodded. "Even the surveillance system that you had around the rooms." They all looked at Wufei, clearly shocked. The momentary silence was broken by Duo.

"Well shit," he drawled. "Guess she's gonna have even more questions to answer when she wakes up this time." He shook his head in wonder, making the final adjustments to his headset. "Shall we get this party started?" Duo smirked at Trowa as he walked over to the stairs. Before dropping the goggles over his eyes and heading up, he glanced over towards Heero, their eyes locking. An unspoken agreement passed between them before they broke contact. Duo silently crept up the stairs, Trowa a ghost behind him. Both had holstered their guns in favor of their blackened knives.

Heero glanced at Wufei; they both nodded and followed suit, slipping the goggles over their eyes as they rounded the corner of the open doorway. It led to a smaller room, easily half the width of the one they had just left. One end held a smaller TV set, turned off, while the other housed a computer. A closed door was opposite the open doorway they had just been through. Heero made his way over to the computer, automatically checking for any interior security devices as he went. /What an antiquated piece of junk./ Heero looked the computer over, disgusted. "Day here, I've located a computer, if you want to call it that. After we finish the sweep of this level I'll check what's on it."

Wufei was over by the closed door. So far he hadn't found any devices. Once Heero rejoined him they flattened up against the wall, one on either side of the door. Heero adjusted his goggles, setting them on automatic filter. While there wasn't any light shining through the bottom of the door, none of them had gotten as far as they had by making foolish mistakes. With a nod to Wufei, Heero drew his gun and crouched down, back still against the wall.

Wufei took a breath and threw open the door. The moment it was wide enough, Heero rolled through, coming back up in a crouch, gun ready. "Clear." Wufei eased around, taking a standing stance similar to Heero's crouch. "It's a garage; might be someone still here." Heero informed the others.

"Understood." Duo's voice chimed in. "The staircase leads up to a living room. Two exits, one leads further upstairs. Someone else care to join the show up here?"

Wufei snorted. "Hold position, I'll join you two. Sand, does Fire still need your help?"

"No, there's not much either of us can do." Sally sounded annoyed. "Sand can join Day; if anything happens to her I'll give a holler." Quatre walked around the opening, nodding to Wufei as they passed eachother. Wufei rapidly made his way upstairs, nearly as silent as Duo and Trowa. Quatre looked around the smaller room, eyes widening as he found what Heero had referred to as a computer.

"That," he pointed at the monstrosity, "is a computer?" His voice was filled with amazement.

"What's the matter Sand? You act as though you've never seen one before." Duo's chuckle came over the headset.

"You wouldn't be laughing if you saw this!" Quatre retorted. "This thing is so out of date that it should be either melted down or placed in a museum!"

Duo gave a low whistle, choking it off abruptly. "Hey, uh, Sand? Day? Would you say that the ... computer you've got there is 21st century technology?"

"Pre-colony?" Wufei's scorn was evident. "What type of a joke are you trying to pull now, Night?"

Heero interrupted before the two could bicker further. "Aa. It's about that old. Night, what have you found?" He bent over the keyboard, starting the machine.

Duo took a deep breath. "Well, one of the exits off of that living room Ice and I found led to a kitchen. Calendar posted says the right month and day but the year..." his voice trailed off. Taking another breath he continued. "The year is 2002."

* * *

A/N

WOOHOO!! My muse loves me! I can't beleive how quickly I got this chapter out! (dances in the chair) Okay, gotta cut back on the sugar... To everyone who's reveiwed, thank you so much! I really appreciate hearing from you guys; corny, but it makes my day (sheepish grin) Anyways, plot has been advanced somewhat, I've gotten my longest chapter to date, and we're a little closer to the end (stands on tip-toes and peers off into the distance) Yeah, the end is somewhere out there, I can kinda see it, there's just one huge fog bank in the way. heeheehee Alright, once more (gotta cut back on that suger, maybe the caffeine too) please reveiw, any flames will be used to make smores!


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

"blah" speaking

/blah/ thoughts

'_blah'_ telepathy

* * *

Mikael cancelled the globe he had summoned, the scene from that far hotel room still prominent in his mind. Lady Une cleared her throat, drawing the attention of the others. 

"So if I understand correctly what I just heard..." Milliardo and Treize let out a little laugh, clear indicators that they knew she had understood perfectly fine. Une glanced at the two, a trace of her former hardness starting to show. "Then six of my top agents have just vanished and there is no known way to get them back." Mikael nodded unhappily, Tyr placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Very well." Une looked Milliardo square in the face. "Preventer Wind, I'm afraid I'll have to request you return, indefinitely."

Milliardo sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose. "I understand. I'll contact Noin and have her come here as well."

"Wait." Treize held up a hand, stopping Milliardo as he turned towards the vid phone. "From what I have gathered, the Preventers help keep the peace and your field agents work in pairs, correct?" Une and Milliardo nodded, curious as to where Treize was going with this. He softly smiled. "Then will you allow me to be your partner, Preventer Wind?"

Lady Une was shocked. "Your Excellency..."

Treize quickly cut her off, taking one of her hands in both of his. "My dear Lady, I no longer can claim that title. You yourself told me that I have been listed as dead, along with Milliardo. Who better to pair up with a dead man than another dead man?"

Milliardo chuckled, his laughter growing as he watched Une. He finally calmed down after a few minutes. "He does have a point, Une. And this way I don't have to explain why a cat is constantly accompanying me." Milliardo turned and looked Treize in the eye. "If you can let the past go, so can I. We once worked well together." He held out a hand, face neutral.

Treize reluctantly let go of Une's hand. "To a new partnership." He firmly clasped Milliardo's hand, signaling their new beginning.

—

Heero straightened, stretching his sore muscles, finished setting the last of the sensors around their new hotel room. "Alright, we're as safe as we'll be. Debrief." He looked at Duo, silently ordering the braided young man to begin.

Duo stared at the red plants Shiva and Thor had directed him to. "Well, the kitchen led to a small flower shop; obviously closed for the day. It has a storeroom off to one side, no connection to any other part of the house. Shortly after Sally repeated what I had found, those two bolted up here. And thank you for warning me, Sal, 'cause otherwise we'd be down two ame-neko." He glared at the two as they sat unconcerned on the sofa. They were staying in their feline forms, each having used most of their energy in the fight with the wolves. "Otherwise, nothing out of the ordinary." His face darkened. "Assuming, of course, you ignore the whole wrong year thing."

Trowa took up the narration next. "There are two floors above the first, each one divided into two apartments. I'd say that four men live, and probable work, there." He shook his head, thinking back on what he had found inside those apartments. "Each person has widely varied tastes and around our age. And each room has a small, hidden compartment."

Heero sat up straight, facts slowly falling into place. "Contents?"

"Empty. Also, each bathroom held a med kit similar to what we've all used during the war."

Sally frowned pensively. "Probe for bullets, material for stitches, trauma packs?" Trowa nodded as she named each item.

"So we have a house with a flower shop acting as a cover for a group of currently unknown operatives who were, thankfully, not present when we arrived in their basement." Quatre stared off, also putting the puzzle together. "What did you find in that," he hesitated, clearly reluctant to place the name with the object, "computer." The face Quatre made left no doubt what he thought of the monstrosity.

"The shop is a cover for a group called Weiß. They work for an agency called Kritiker, performing jobs similar to ours except they are not backed by the government." Heero paused, not liking what he was about to reveal. "Weiß's job is to eliminate targets that otherwise escape justice."

Duo looked as though he had swallowed something bitter. "You mean they're assassins."

"Aa."

Quatre rubbed his forehead, a twinge beginning that signaled a severe, crippling headache forming. "We know what year it is, or supposed to be, and everything we've found so far has only enforced that fact. We know where we are. Now we need to find out why we're here instead of where we should be." All eyes turned to look at Duet, still unconscious as she rested on the other sofa opposite from the ame-neko. Quatre closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose; the heralded headache arrived faster then anticipated. A slim, cream colored paw batted his hand, headache easing from that slight contact. Quatre lowered his hands, smiling in thanks at the ame-neko in his lap.

Duo threw himself into one of the two armchairs. "So Quat, does Salman know what we're supposed to do with these plants?" He gestured at the red-tinged vegetation currently resting on the small table.

The cream colored ame-neko twisted his head at the mention of his name, blue eyes, the exact same shade as Quatre's, fixed on Duo. Salman blinked and glanced at Shiva and Thor. _'Why did you have that human take the sangualia plants?'_

Shiva shifted, settling down on his paws. _'Bright Star will need to drink when she awakes. It would be better if she drank blüt instead of blood.'_

Salman's ears flickered, the feline equivalent of widening eyes. _'You know how to distill blüt?'_

'_Our elders made sure all unbonded ame-neko knew, especially since no one knew for certain where Bright Song had hidden her child.'_ Thor crouched down, eyes fixed on the plants. _'It was the eldest of the Klamert clan who made the information known to us. He knew that Bright Star had to be hidden from the Night Walkers on our side and that her thirst might prematurely awaken. If that were to happen without him or her father nearby, then we had to know how to protect her,'_ his right ear flicked backward, _'protect her innocence.'_

Quatre softly coughed, interrupting the mental conversation. "I suppose you'll explain what blüt is and how to get it from these plants, which I believe you called sangualia?" He looked expectantly at the three ame-neko.

Salman jumped down, form brightening as he shifted to his human form. A young slim, dark skinned male with straight black hair, loose and just brushing the tops of his shoulders, wearing a pair of loose deep green pants, chest bare and wearing woven sandals now stood before Quatre. "I'm afraid I cannot but I can relate to you what Shiva and Thor know, Bondmate."

Trowa twitched, knowing that he would have to get used to the ame-neko. It had been quite a shock when the slight ame-neko had appeared out of the shadows. He had barely managed to avoid getting killed by the hair-trigger agents. It had been Quatre's reaction that had stayed their hands; the moment he saw the ame-neko he had crouched down, arms open, a joyful expression on his face. The cream colored ame-neko rushed straight towards him, jumping into his arms. To see the two greeting eachother had brought a twinge to Trowa's heart; it had been the same way that Quatre welcomed him back after traveling off to see his sister. He knew that Quatre loved him and would never do anything to knowingly hurt him, but still; seeing another get that greeting had ... ached.

"Alright. You won't need me here for that will you?" Quatre raised one eyebrow, intent on the ame-neko in front of him.

"No Bondmate, I'll be fine." Salman met Quatre's eyes. _'Take care of your lover; he needs your reassurance.'_ Salman turned around, attention now focused on the red plants before him. "Shiva please explain how to distill blüt; we'll need it soon. Bright Star's bondmate is on her way." Salman knelt down, hands resting in his lap. Sally knelt on the other side.

"I can help. I take it that Duet will need to drink when she wakes up. And this blüt will take the place of blood, right?" Salman, Shiva and Thor all nodded. Wufei let out a breath, his suspicions confirmed, as Sally nodded. "I thought so, especially when I noticed that enzyme in her blood. So what do we do?"

While Sally and Salman worked to distill the blüt, Quatre pulled Trowa to his feet, taking him to one of the other room in the suite. Once they were alone, Quatre spun around, holding tight to Trowa, burying his face in his brown haired lovers chest. "I'm so sorry Trowa! You know that I would never knowingly hurt you again, not after all we've been through! I just," his breath hitched as Quatre fought to get his shields back up, "just wasn't prepared for the bonding. What Duet said was so true but didn't even begin to explain what happened."

Trowa draped his arms around Quatre's shoulders, leaning down to plant a kiss atop his head. "I know. And I know that I'll have to make room for Salman. Just, give me some time, okay?" Quatre nodded, face still nuzzling Trowa's chest. They stood that way until Duet screamed.

—

Four young men, one just on the cusp of adulthood, stumbled into the basement briefing room, all clearly exhausted from the night's activities. Two of them, the tall dark-blond and the brunette, headed up the metal spiral staircase, their footfalls soon lost in the distance. The short blonde turned on the computer, getting ready to type up the mission report while the tall red-head checked the smaller of the two TV's, rewinding a tape. After a few minutes soft swearing started to flow from the red-head's lips. The blonde stopped typing, shocked.

"Aya?" The blonde waited for the swearing to slow. "What is it?"

"Take a look at the tape," the red-head ground out, rewinding it once more. The blonde watched, immediately spotting what had triggered the outburst; he could feel one coming himself.

"How?"

"I don't know," Aya cut him off. "They weren't here when we left, yet there is no record of them entering, only leaving. I'll check upstairs; Omi, you see what you can find out about them."

Omi nodded, starting the transfer from the tape of his computer, wondering just how seven people could have broken into their home, especially if one was unconscious.

â€•

He sat up, blindly reaching for his glasses. A new vision came to him as he slept and the possibilities danced before him. Finding his glasses, he slid them on, his gold tinged eyes strangely amplified. A cold smile formed as he settled on a course of action. /Yes, now we will finally have our new order. And this time there is nothing Weiß can do to stop it. If they interfere, then the world will end. If they don't, then the world as we know it will end./ His smile widened as a chuckle escaped his lips, his teammates shuddering at the sound, delighted to once more hear their leader in such a good mood.

* * *

A/N 

Ahhh! Sorry for the huge delay in getting this posted! My muse received a warning about where the story was headed and ended up hitting her head against a wall for quite a while (maybe that's why that other story made it out). Anyways, I have hopefully fixed the problem and can now continue, though I might go back and do some major editing when this is done; hmmm, have to think about that one. So, once more, sorry for the delay, I hope I still have readers and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please reveiw, critiques welcome and flames will be used to make smores. I think I'm going to need the sugar.


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own either Gundam Wing or Weiß Kreuz

"blah" speaking

/blah/ thoughts

'_blah'_ telepathy

—

Heero walked over to where Duo sat, brushing a hand against his cheek, a smile forming when he felt the faint stubble. "Koibito, what's bothering you?"

Duo angled his head, nuzzling the palm of Heero's hand. "When that fight was going on, just before we ended up in the basement of that house, Duet and I both sensed someone else, remember?" Heero nodded, waiting for him to continue. Duo swallowed before speaking again. "When that … when the shadows peeled away from that guy, it wasn't … Duet didn't do that." His voice dropped to a whisper, his eyes pleading with Heero to understand what he was saying. "I did it."

Heero froze. "What do you mean?"

"I made those shadows move," Duo whispered, one hand reaching up to clasp the hand caressing his cheek. "But shadows can't move that way." Duo looked out, not seeing anything as he attempted to wrap his mind around what had happened.

"The power to command the shadows is something any Night Walker has." Salman glanced at the braided American. "I can smell Night Walker power in you."

Duo exploded out of the chair, Heero falling back a few steps at the sudden movement. "But I'm human!"

"Yes, you are." Salman chewed on his bottom lip as he ground up the sangualia. On the sofa Shiva shifted once more, settling into another position.

'_He is human and yet he is also related to Bright Star.'_ Thor glanced at Salman before staring at Duo. _'We learned how it was possible just before fighting the wolves and arriving on this side of the barrier. This is the first time we've been able to relax and explain. So of course we don't have the energy to transform and tell them ourselves.'_

Salman snorted. _'You could always find your bondmates and bring them back here.'_

'_No.'_ Shiva interrupted Thor. _'We mustn't let the Silven know just who Bright Star is yet. There will be those associated with the Silven, humans for the most part, that will not want things to change. For her safety we must stay silent.'_

Salman gave the two of them a hard look. _'So you know about the factions within the Silven. I'm not surprised to find them echoed on the other side. What they don't realize is that those factions are the reason we need to bring down the barrier.'_ He sighed, ignoring the looks the humans were giving him. _'The explanation better be good, though. It's taxing me to block that human's anxiety from Golden Gift.'_

'_What do you know of the Klamert clan?'_ Shiva continued, still not letting Thor speak.

"They are the only clan left on this side, the Silven have a treaty with them and so far the peace has lasted. What does clan Klamert have to do with this human," Salman nodded in Duo's direction, "and Bright Star?" He spoke aloud for everyone else's benefit.

Thor continued with the explanation, both he and Shiva desperate to convey the information before they couldn't fight the need to bond. Salman repeated his words near verbatim.

"So," Duo's voice cracked. "So you're telling me that a thousand years ago, give or take, Duets vampiric father and his human brother were born. A human brother that just happens to be my ultimate grandfather." Salman nodded. Duo turned around to face Heero. "This has just been one of my weird dreams and I'll wake up in our bed, right?"

"Koibito," Heero hugged Duo, wishing he could say what Duo needed to hear. "You know I won't willingly lie to you."

Duo huddled in his embrace, clutching Heero close. "Why oh why did I ever ask you to do that?"

Heero chuckled. "Because we needed honesty in our relationship? Especially after, well, you know." Heero rubbed Duo's back, easing some of the tension there.

"So Quat's a quarter elvish and I'm related to the vampires and I've got some of their nifty powers. Figure that I finally find my family and they're all bloodsuckers?" Duo's muffled voice filtered up from Heero's shoulder.

Wufei coughed into his fist. "And what else would Shinigami have? Salman, how much longer until the blüt is ready?"

Salman looked up. "Maybe another five minutes." On the sofa behind Sally Duet began to stir.

'_You'll need to hold her down, I can feel the thirst in her.'_ Shiva's fur fluffed out as the waves of desire battered him.

'_We don't have much time left.'_ Thor shifted, his fur now rising, reacting to both Duet and the growing proximity of his bondmate. Salman repeated what they said, wishing his bondmate could join them again.

Wufei stood, rapidly making his way over to where Duet lay, Heero and Duo closing in from the other side. Heero inched his way around the sofa, maneuvering to stand at Duet's head. "We should get her to sit up."

"For when she needs to drink," Wufei nodded, agreeing with Heero's assessment. "Heero, you take her arms. Duo, you handle her legs. I'll make sure she can't bite us." The two agents went into action, obeying Wufei's orders. They managed to get Duet into a sitting position, Heero sliding between her back and the back of the sofa. He brought her arms behind her, bracing them in a hold. Duo straddled her thighs, putting his full weight on them, hands braced on her hips. Wufei knelt on Duets left, taking up the rest of the space on the small sofa. Duo looked at their positions and began to snicker. "Maxwell, now what?" Wufei asked, shooting him a disgusted look.

Duo continued to snicker as he pushed down, using not only his weight but his strength as well. After a few seconds he regained enough composure to answer Wufei. "Just look at us 'Fei. We look like we're about to do something very kinky."

Heero chuckled as he caught Wufei's expression. "He has a point Chang. Technically we are about to…"

"Don't finish that sentence, please." Wufei's mouth looked pinched, his eyes showing his disgust. "I don't know which of you is worse." In their combined hold Duet stirred, her eyes moving behind closed lids as she neared consciousness. Both Duo and Wufei watched, tension creeping into their bodies. At their silent prompting, Heero tightened his hold.

"How much longer Sal?" Duo stared intently at Duets face, knowing he was in the greatest danger of being bit. His eyes shifted color as the shadows in the corner of the room swirled in time with his apprehension.

Sally opened her mouth to answer just as Duet's eyes snapped open, a scream tearing from her throat.

—

Omi leaned back, slumping in the chair, his arms crossed as he glared at the computer screen. /Nothing. Not a thing on any of them./ He upped his glare, silently blaming the inanimate object before him.

"Haven't found anything?" Omi jerked upright, surprised to hear Ken's voice.

"No," he growled out, frustrated. "And Aya couldn't find where they entered either." Omi rubbed the back of his neck, trying to ease the tension. "Except for those plants, nothing is missing."

"Yeah, it doesn't make any sense. If we didn't know they'd been here then nothing inside would have tipped us off."

"Military." Yohji joined the conversation from across the room. He had been studying the tape ever since Aya informed him of their unexpected visitors. "Look, they're moving in a precise formation, keeping the unconscious person, which I believe is female, in the center." He squinted, peering at the grainy image before him. "Any luck identifying the uniforms?"

"No. Nothing on the people, on the uniforms, on how they could get in here, on why out of everything they'd take just a handful of plants, not a damn thing on any of it!" The keyboard rattled as Omi slammed his fist down.

"Easy chibi." Yohji rose from his chair, stretching to ease the kinks in his back. "Look, we've had a long night, even before coming home and finding this," he waved at the TV. "Let's get to bed and deal with this in the morning."

"Agreed." The three members jumped slightly as Aya spoke behind them. "We're not going to find anything more tonight and we need to open the shop tomorrow." He met each of their gazes. "Rest and we'll deal with this problem with a clearer head. Yohji, you and Ken are opening." Yohji grumbled, complaining to Aya's back as he followed the redhead up the stairs.

Omi shut the computer off after saving his work. When he turned around, Ken was still nearby, studying the flickering image on the TV. "Ken-kun?"

Ken thrust his hands into his pockets. "That person, the one with the braid."

Omi glanced at the screen. "Which one?" he asked, voice serious.

"The one with the uniform." Ken's brow creased as he thought. "What color would you say his eyes are?"

Omi leaned closer. "Are you sure that's a guy?" Ken didn't answer, mind too involved in putting the puzzle pieces together. "They almost look blue but they have a hint of purple in them. Why?" He wondered what clue the brunette had stumbled on that Yohji, the former private eye, had missed.

"Go back a few frames and then forward. Tell me what you see."

Confused, Omi complied, gasping as realization struck. "They change from purple to dark blue!" Omi frowned. "Trick of the light?"

Ken shook his head. "I already thought of that. See," Ken leaned over, replaying the short segment, "the light remains constant on his face and he isn't turning his head to create different shadows." He huffed in frustration. "I've heard of eyes changing color but it's usually linked to the emotions of the person. The greater the emotions the greater the change. But even then the eyes stay in the same color family."

Omi shook his head. "Add it to the list of things we need to figure out. Come on Ken-kun, let's get some sleep."

Ken nodded absently as he shut off the TV. "I know there's something more, something I've forgotten," he mumbled, too low for Omi to hear. The two made their way upstairs and to their respective beds. None of the members of Weiß noticed the small bug placed in the upper corner of the room, recording and transmitting everything its beady little electronic eye saw.

―

Nagi sat before his computer, experiencing the same frustration as Omi. Crawford had ordered him to find the girl in his vision after Schuldig transferred the image of her from Crawford's mind to Nagi's. He had looked in every database he could think of, breaking into not only Kritiker's computers but Esset's as well. Yet still he found nothing about that girl. And Crawford hadn't given him many clues, just the image of the girl and the fact that she was fifteen years old. With no nationality to help narrow the search, or even a family name, Nagi felt as though he was flying blind. Sighing in disgust he shut the monitor off, leaving the auto-search running. A vague uneasiness hovered in the back of his mind as he went to bed. /One of the files I looked at tonight has changed since the last time I saw it,/ he mused as he sat at the edge of his bed. He yawned, the day's activities catching up to him. /Training to control my new power and then that search, it's no wonder I'm so tired./ As he lay down a damp nose touched his left hand followed by a tongue.

'_What troubles you Bondmate?'_

Nagi gathered the small form into his arms. _'There is no need for you to worry about it, Thoth.'_ A faint rumble came from the ame-neko, a demand to share. Nagi sighed as he gave in._ 'Crawford ordered me to locate someone but I'm having trouble doing so.'_

Thoth shifted around, purring, making himself more comfortable. _'What does he want this person for?'_

'_She's going to bring about our new world.'_ Nagi stared at the far wall, his mind voice filled with wonder. _'Crawford didn't say how she'll do it, though.'_

'_Does he mean to kill her?'_

Nagi shook his head. _'Schuldig would have sensed that. No, Crawford wants her alive and under our protection and control.'_ He scratched the ame-neko's slender chin. _'Why are you so interested?'_

Thoth fell silent, his purring dying down, blocking their speech thread as he debated. Nagi felt the wall rise between them, recognizing the ame-neko's need for privacy. After a few minutes the wall came down, their conversation resumed. _'Is this the person you are looking for?'_ An image flashed in Nagi's mind.

He bolted upright, accidentally squeezing his arms together. "How?" he blurted aloud.

'_Listen to me very carefully Bondmate You must not harm her. You must not frighten her. If she is not allowed to perform her task then our world is dead.'_ Thoth shifted, his front paws braced on Nagi's chest as he locked eyes with the teenager. _'Light Hope, do not remove her from her protectors.'_

Nagi's eyes widened at Thoth's tone. _'Who is she?'_

'_Someone who will either heal our world or destroy it utterly.'_

Nagi shivered, now understanding Crawford's laughter. /No matter what Weiß does, the world as we know it will change./ _'Alright Thoth,'_ he reassured his bondmate, _'I'll make sure she is not taken from her current protectors. However, if she leaves them on her own,'_ he mentally shrugged. _'We'll have to work hard to keep this from Crawford.'_

Thoth resumed his purring as he butted his head against Nagi's. _'Dark Destroyer sees what he wishes to, not everything that he could. His bondmate will have to provide a lot of balance.'_

/I wonder if I'll be able to meet her. It would be nice to talk to someone my own age that can understand what it is like to be different./ Nagi sighed wistfully as he sank into the welcome embrace of his bed, blankets covering him at his mental command.

Thoth watched his bondmate, guarding him as he drifted off. /Maybe you will bondmate. Maybe you will be able to speak with Bright Star./

—

A/N

Okay, I've thrown a few new people at you in the last couple of chapters, and I've given some established characters (other peoples, not mine) different names. Hope this hasn't confused people. If you are, let me know and I'll clarify. Thank you all for your reviews, they are the reason I keep this little story going; okay, maybe it's not so little now (grin). Please review, all critiques welcomed, they only make my writing improve, however all flames will be used to make smores. And sorry for the delay in posting; I'm juggling a number of stories right now and I'm trying to give time to each one. Eeek!


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own either Gundam Wing or Weiß Kreuz

"blah" speaking

/blah/ thoughts

'_blah'_ telepathy

—

Omi sat back in his chair, idly tapping his pen against his books. /Two weeks and still nothing. Even the missions have slowed down./ He kept one ear open, listening to the conversations around him. It was the start of the second half of the year and everyone was talking about their breaks.

"Did you hear?" one girl excitedly asked.

"No, what?"

"We're getting new students! I heard they're all really cute." The girl sighed wistfully. "Just think, three guys, each one new to the area and …"

The door opened, cutting off all conversation as the teacher entered. Omi sat up, his grip tightening on his pen, shocked, as the three young men followed. Reaching her desk, the teacher tapped on the board to get the classes attention. The students eagerly turned their attention towards the front, focusing on the three men that stood there.

"Class, I'd like to welcome you back and I hope each of you had a wonderful break. As you have noticed, we have some new students joining us today; each is new to the area and I am sure you will make them feel at home. Gentlemen, if you would introduce yourselves," she turned towards the young men, waiting for them to begin.

The blonde stepped forward first. "Hello, my name is Quatre Winner. I look forward to learning all your names." He bowed slightly when done.

Omi absently noted a faint, musical quality to his accent. Quatre Winner was not a native speaker but Omi couldn't figure out where the blonde originally came from.

The light haired brunette spoke next. "Hi there! Duo Maxwell's the name; I'm sure we're gonna have a lot of fun!" He winked as he bowed, his long braid slithering over his shoulder. As he stood he flicked it back behind with a practiced ease.

Omi could hear the girls to his right whisper amongst themselves at the sight, sighing at the length of the hair on the boy. /American,/ Omi thought, easily placing the young mans behavior. /And his eyes are blue, deep blue. Interesting./ He unconsciously tensed as the last person stepped forward.

"Nagi Naoe." The last man formally bowed before stepping back in line with the other two.

Omi stared ahead, brain frantically working. He spent most of the morning in a daze, absently answering the teacher when called upon. Two of the new students, Duo and Quatre, were seated a couple of rows behind him while Nagi was seated near the front. Lunch finally arrived and Omi gratefully escaped outside to sit underneath one of the trees dotting the school grounds. He leaned back against the trunk, staring up at the foliage.

"Something bothering you Bombay?"

Halting his instinctive reaction, going for a dart, Omi slowly lowered his head to gaze at the person standing before him. "What do you want Prodigy?"

Nagi sat down before him, casually crossing his legs. "I suspect it's the same reason as you; to figure out what those people are up to." Nagi extended a hand. "I'm not here to fight you."

Omi stared at it before reluctantly shaking it. "Alright, truce accepted. So what have you found on them?"

Nagi sighed. "Except for what was on your computer, absolutely nothing. Even trying to trace the school records of those two yielded nothing."

"Damn," Omi softly swore, "I was hoping you would have found something more. We're missing something, but what?" He started tapping his thigh was he thought. "I don't suppose you could tell me why you're looking for them?"

"Crawford had a vision about one of them; I can't tell you which one. But he does not intend to harm any of them."

"Well, that is good to hear!" A cheerful voice interrupted them. They both looked up quickly, startled, trying to locate the person that had somehow managed to sneak up on both of them. A brief rustle amongst the leaves was their only warning as Duo gracefully jumped down from the tree to stand beside them. "And thank you for confirming your names. If you want to know more then be at this address after school ends." He flicked two cards, one at each one, smirking as both reacted. "We'd prefer if you came alone but Thoth is welcome to join you Nagi." He waved and sauntered off, braid swinging behind him with each step.

Omi and Nagi stared at the cards each had reflexively snatched from the air. Simultaneously, they looked up, meeting the others eyes. Nagi broke the silence first.

"They know precisely who we are and undoubtedly exactly what our skills are." /But how could he know about Thoth? There is nothing in either Estet's or Schwarz' databases!/ Nagi fumed, keeping the feeling from appearing on his face.

"And I doubt this is a trap; my instincts are telling me to trust him." Omi fingered the edge of the card. "If one of them is skilled enough to sneak up on both of us, just how powerful will the entire group be?" Omi stood up, knowing he wouldn't be able to eat. "I'm going." He sighed. /Aya will just have to find someone else to cover my shift./

"Then I'll see you out front when school ends." Nagi lay back to watch the clouds. /I wonder what she's like./ He snarled at the wistful tone, firmly reminding himself why he hated normal humans.

—

Duo plopped down beside Quatre. The blonde young man didn't open his eyes, having recognized who was approaching him. "Well, that's that." Duo lay down, pillowing his head with his linked hands.

"How'd it go?" Quatre switched to arabic. They had decided to use his native language to pass messages. Most of the general populous wouldn't know it and it wasn't one of the many languages listed in the profiles of both Weiß and Schwarz. However, they were still careful about what they said.

"Smoothly." Duo followed Quatre's lead. "That practice all last week came in handy; moving between shadows is a great way to sneak up on people. Those two confirmed their code names and the 'kinetic, Nagi, mentioned that his group, Schwarz, is not out to harm Duet. Although he didn't say anything about trying to get her for other uses. And I got the impression that Weiß is only looking to see what sort of a threat, if any, we pose to them and the public. After they find out we're safe they'll leave us alone."

"So will they be joining us tonight?"

"Fairly certain." They enjoyed the rest of the break in silence, Duo standing and stretching as the bell signaled the end of lunch. "So why were we the ones sent back to school again?"

Quatre chuckled as he stood, dusting himself off. "Because we're the ones that can contain any threat Nagi and Omi could throw our way and we're the ones that are the most, hmmm, approachable." The two agents spent the walk back debating how Heero and Wufei would react, both agreeing that Trowa would fit right in while Sally was just too old to pass herself off as a teenager.

The rest of the day blurred by for Duo and Quatre, both anxious to find out exactly what Weiß and Schwarz's plans were; at least as far as their little group was concerned. They made their way to the small parking area for motorcycles, not surprised to see both Omi and Nagi waiting for them. Nagi leaned against one of the support poles for the metal roof while Omi stood by his bike, talking to someone on his cell phone.

Duo and Quatre quickly walked to their respective bikes, securing their bags in the small compartment under the seat. Duo slipped his helmet on, mentally cursing Tokyo's helmet law. /At least they don't require the full face version./ He left the goggles resting on his forehead as he adjusted the straps.

As Duo prepared for the ride, Quatre headed over to Omi and Nagi, slightly lowering his shields. /Hmmm, Omi is upset but eager. He wants this mystery solved. But Nagi … he's also eager but it's tinged with something else. I'll have to ask to Salman about it./ "I'm glad both of you accepted our invitation. Nagi, will you need to get Thoth or have you already told him where to meet you?"

"He'll meet us there; I shall ride with Omi." Nagi felt his ire rise at the second mention of his bondmate. /How? How do they know? Thoth wouldn't tell me anything when I asked, only re-iterated the need not to take her./ He mentally frowned, pushing his anger to one side. /I'm going to have a talk with him./

The ride over was uneventful. Omi contained his unease as he noticed them driving further out of Tokyo, mentally tracking where they were. He knew the others would be tracing the signal on his bike, getting themselves into position to help him if it became necessary. He felt better about having them there and Duo had said they'd only prefer Nagi and himself to arrive alone. And he was fairly certain Mastermind was tracking Nagi.

Omi had no idea just how accurate that assumption was. Mastermind, Oracle and Berserk were all in another vehicle, paralleling the three bike procession. Nagi knew they were there and had warned Thoth. After all, he had promised not to take the girl, but the others had not.

A few minutes later Duo and Quatre pulled into a driveway, three other motorcycles and a compact car clearly visible in the open garage. The two agents parked along side the bikes as Omi pulled up behind them, putting the kickstand down as he shut his bike off. Duo yanked his helmet and goggles off, tossing them atop a table as he headed into the attached house.

"If you'll follow Duo, please? I'll be along shortly." Quatre gestured after the disappearing braided young man, a gentle smile on his face. "You'll find Thoth and the others inside."

Giving a curt nod, Nagi walked through the door, following the now vanished man. Omi glanced between the two before doing likewise, placing his helmet on his bike as he left. He found Nagi in the kitchen, leaning against the counter, a dark gray, golden eyed cat perching on his shoulders. Sitting on the countertop across from Nagi was Duo, drinking something red; it looked like tomato juice. Beside him another young man chopped vegetables for frying. As Omi entered the man preparing the vegetables glanced over, eyes briefly looking him over before going back to his task. /Ah, another one from the video. Then the others are quite possibly all here./ Omi wished he could pass that information on.

"Hey Omi! Welcome to our house; this is Trowa. He doesn't speak unless he has something to say, unlike me." He grinned as Trowa let out a chuckle. "And that," he pointed to the cat on Nagi's shoulder, "is Thoth."

His eyes snapped over, puzzlement evident. "They invited your cat?"

Nagi stiffened at that remark while Duo roared with laughter, Trowa letting out a few chuckles of his own.

"Not quite," Duo recovered, still chortling. "Thoth isn't a cat, he's an ame-neko. Don't worry, the rest of us had similar reactions. You'll be meeting at least two others …" Duo watched Trowa from the corner of his eyes. He relaxed minutely when he saw the taller man nod.

'_I don't suppose you'll tell me who the other two are?'_ Nagi kept a close watch on Duo and Trowa. The worst part was he knew they were hiding something but he hadn't the faintest idea what. Even Crawford was becoming irritable, upset at the lack of progress.

'_Their names are Salman and Kali.'_

Nagi tried to suppress his start at Thoth's answer but didn't completely succeed.

Duo finished his drink, placing the glass in the sink. "Help yourselves to anything in the fridge except the stuff in the pitcher, that's a special drink for me and my cousin. Drink it and you'll get really sick. We'll be meeting in the living room and as soon as the rest of us arrive we'll begin." He glanced at Nagi before transferring his gaze to Thoth. "It would be better if you could change forms, Thoth. Not everyone can understand mind speech." Duo headed out the kitchen, ignoring the questioning looks both Omi and Nagi sent after him.

"Mind speech? Change forms? And why was he talking to the cat like it could understand?" Omi watched perplexed as Thoth jumped down. His jaw dropped as the cat glowed, the bright light momentarily blinding him. When his vision cleared a slim young man with black hair done in multiple plaits wearing a cream colored long sleeved shirt, slightly darker pants and woven sandals stood where Thoth had been. Then the new youth turned towards Omi and his eyes widened in shock. The young man had the exact same eyes as the small cat; golden, slit-pupiled eyes. Omi soundlessly worked his jaw, trying to form a sentence.

"I am an ame-neko, not a cat. Please stop calling me that." Thoth continued his turn until he faced Nagi. "Bondmate, I am sorry to have kept this from you. Please understand that she is our greatest hope. We would do anything to protect her, even if it meant withholding information; some of us have even been forced to work against our bondmates. A few have even killed themselves, taking their bondmates with them."

Nagi stared at Thoth, shocked to his core. "So," he finally got out, "if I hadn't agreed not to take her, then you might have killed the both of us?" Thoth nodded, reluctance and anguish playing on his face.

"She is our only chance." Thoth quietly whispered, Omi straining to catch the words.

Nagi continued to stare at Thoth. "I don't like it, but once I hear why I might forgive it." He strode out of the room, heading, Omi presumed, to the living room.

"Well, that went better then I thought it would." Omi glanced at Trowa, surprised at the soft voice.

"I take it all this will also be explained when you tell me exactly who the seven of you are." Omi felt relieved when Trowa nodded. "My apologies, Thoth, but you did look like a cat." Thoth inclined his head, accepting the apology. "Shall we join whomever is already in the living room? I hope you can lead the way."

Thoth gave a quick grin. "It's this way." The two walked out, missing Quatre's entrance by seconds.

Quatre wearily entered the kitchen, Salman in human form close behind. Trowa bit his lower lip, keeping his concern unvoiced. Wrapping his arms around the slim waist, Quatre buried his face between Trowa's shoulder blades. "It's done," he breathed out. "Shiva and Thor are escorting Schuldig here; he's the only one I couldn't relax to sleep. Are Wufei and Sally back?"

"Not yet. Why don't you go rest in the living room? I'll secure the garage once they get back." Trowa glanced at Salman, the two nodding slightly in unspoken agreement.

"Come Bondmate, let's see what Bright Star is up to." Salman placed a hand on Quatre's shoulder, gently guiding the exhausted young man.

Quatre gave a weak grin before stumbling towards the living room, leaning against both the walls and Salman for support. /There better be a chair free or I'm going to collapse on someone!/

—

Ken leaned back against the tree he had chosen, arms crossed and head bowed, looking as though he wasn't paying any heed to the activities around him. While nothing could be further from the truth, he was none the less shocked when the Chinese youth suddenly appeared before him. Ken hadn't heard him approach at all; not a whisper of movement.

"Before you pull out your bugnuk's, please listen to what I have to say."

Ken stared, mind running in circles as he tried to process what the young man had said. He finally relaxed, "Sure, go ahead. Might I have your name since I'm sure you already know mine."

The black haired youth inclined his head, the greeting between two equals. Ken's eyebrows rose when he was given that honor. "I am Wufei Chang. Your teammate, Tsukiyono, is joining us for dinner and a discussion; we would be honored if you would come as well." Wufei watched the brunette mentally debate. "You may, if you wish, inform your other teammates. I shall wait over there for your answer." He easily strode over to another tree, ten feet away.

Ken noted his movement with professional interest. /He's a master, but I'm not sure what school of martial arts./ Pulling out his phone, Ken dialed Yohji first. /Omi could always use the backup, and the skills they've shown so far put them at our level or even beyond. I know Omi said they asked him to come alone, but they didn't insist on it, nor did they insist on him coming unarmed. Either they don't view us as a threat, or they don't think we'll use our weapons against them. I have a hunch it's both./ Yohji agreed with Ken, reassuring the brunette that he would stay around just in case.

"Besides, we actually got Aya to close the store earlier for this. If I head back, he'll make me reopen it, alone."

Ken chuckled and hung up, calling Aya next. Their leader agreed with Ken, and like Yohji would be staying in the area.

"Give us another call when you and Omi leave. We'll meet in the basement and discuss what the two of you have learned."

"Sure thing Aya." Ken hung up and put his phone away. He looked over at Wufei, not surprised to see the youth in the identical position Ken had been in. Unlike Ken, though, Wufei looked up when Ken came within five feet. "Thank you for the invitation, I'll be joining you."

"Follow me." Wufei walked off, not looking to see if Ken followed.

Ken shook his head at the display of arrogance before following. /It's not arrogance if it's earned./ Ken had a sneaking suspicion it had been earned, five times over.

—

Duet looked up from her book as Duo entered the living room. She smiled a greeting, marking her place as she put the novel away. "You had a good day."

Duo mock scowled. "Just once I'd like to surprise you." Heero chuckled as he closed down his laptop. "Yeah, it was a good day. Hopefully the night will be even better." He tilted his head, one eyebrow arched as his eyes roamed over Heero's form.

"Behave yourself and it might be." Heero walked over, giving Duo a quick kiss on the cheek. "Welcome home," he whispered before going to lean against the wall by the opening to the short hallway. His voice snapped back to its normal timber. "Wufei is inviting Hidaka over; the three other members tracked the signal in Tsukiyono's bike."

"So Quatre was right." Duo sat down beside Duet on the sofa. "Then again, that is something we'd do."

"And have done." Heero listened as the conversation in the kitchen died down and one person left, heading this way. He didn't recognize the tread pattern.

Nagi paused just outside the doorway, still standing in the hallway looking into the living room. "You."

Duet met his eyes unflinching. "Greetings Light Hope. Please don't be angry with Thoth; he wasn't given a choice. All the ame-neko obey their elder first, regardless of who their bondmate is."

Nagi blinked. "Hm. Then why didn't he tell me that?"

"Did you give him a chance to," Duet countered.

Nagi continued into the room, not answering her question. "Will you tell me your name?"

Duet smiled. "In a bit. We're waiting for some other guests." She leaned back, her feet tucked up under her. "When did you first meet Thoth?"

Nagi watched her, puzzled. "A few months ago."

"So you're still learning the limits of your new abilities." Duet nodded, understanding.

He sat in the chair opposite from her. "What … what was it like for you?"

Duet's face hardened. "I'd rather not talk about that."

"Hm. So it was the same for you." Nagi crossed his arms as he leaned back in the chair. He barely glanced up as Omi and Thoth entered.

"Before you ask, we'll do a mass introduction once everyone gets back. In the mean time make yourselves comfortable." Duo noticed Thoth move to stand behind his bondmate while Omi walked around to stand by the large entertainment center they had set up.

Heero suppressed a chuckle as he noticed the defensive positions they were taking. Both Omi and Nagi now had two exits they could try for if they wanted to leave in a hurry. Once more, it was something that he and the others had, continued, and would do in the future. Quatre and Salman entered next, the exhausted blonde almost falling into the sofa besides Duo.

"Damn Q; that took a lot out of you." Duo whistled softly.

"You have no idea." Quatre shuddered. "I never want to touch those minds again." Salman took a mirror position to Thoth.

As Nagi looked at the new person, he hid his surprise; Salman had the same type of eyes as Thoth now did. /So, this is Salman. Then that person, Quatre, is also like Crawford, Schuldig and myself. Interesting./ A few minutes later Wufei entered, walking around the room until he reached the opposite wall, leaning against it in mirror to Heero.

Duo suppressed another chuckle. /And Trowa will take the wall behind Quatre and myself while Sally will probably stand on the other side of the TV. Geez we're paranoid./ He glanced at Duet out of the corner of his eyes. /But with good reason./ Duo watched with interest as Ken walked over to Omi, the two talking in hushed tones. He didn't bother warning them that the whole place had been rigged and their conversation was being recorded. If they didn't think of it then why should he?

An uncomfortable silence settled in the room as the three groups watched eachother, the only ones who didn't manage to look relaxed were Nagi, Omi and Ken. Nearly fifteen minutes went by before another person joined them.

Schuldig entered, preceded by Shiva and followed by Thor, both in human form, and a slender dark skinned woman, her long black hair secured with a simple tie. She wore a black tube top, a faint tattoo showing on her flat, exposed stomach, a pair of faded, torn jeans, with woven sandals on her feet. A chakra rested in the middle of her forehead, similar to the one on Shiva. She immediately walked over and knelt by Duet, her dark blue, nearly black eyes, focused on Nagi, pupils lost in the color.

Nagi stiffened as the four entered, trying to mentally contact Schuldig. Thoth placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

'_You won't be able to, Bondmate. Dream Bringer is being restrained by Thor and Shiva. I did not know they would be joining us.'_

Nagi noted Duo's raised eyebrow at the new arrivals. _'I think that they weren't either.'_

Ken and Omi tensed as Schuldig entered. /So that's why I was invited,/ Ken thought. /To balance out the group. I just hope they know what they're dealing with./ He and Omi kept close watch as Schuldig leaned against the chair Nagi sat in, Shiva and Thor staying close by.

Just seconds later Sally and Trowa entered the room, taking the positions Duo had mentally assigned them. Duo glanced around at his friends, receiving the signal to begin. "Right then," he leaned forward, his gaze sweeping between the members of Schwarz and Weiß. "Let me explain some things to you."

—

A/N

Well, here it is, the next chapter in time for Christmas! As for the concern expressed about future pairs; don't worry! I really can't say anything more 'cause I'll give stuff away that I don't want to -.O As for what Duet went through in the last two chapters, it will be explained, promise! And for the members of Schwarz getting their own ame-neko, well, I could say just wait and see, but if you think about it, you'll realize just who will and will not have bondmates. I will say that everyone who will bond during the bulk of this story has already done so. I hope I kept the characters from Weiß Kreuz **in** character; maybe I should go watch that again… Anyways, Merry Christmas, Happy Solstice, Happy Hanukah, and a general Merry Mid Winter Holiday Season!

Please review, critiques welcome and all flames will be used to make hot chocolate!


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own either Gundam Wing or Weiß Kreuz

"blah" speaking

/blah/ thoughts

'_blah'_ telepathy

—

"First of all, humans aren't the only intelligent race on this planet. There are three others although two of them are symbiotic. The races are the Silven, or elves, the Night Walkers, or vampires, and the ame-neko." He pointed a finger at Omi. "And no interrupting until I'm done. The humans are the original race, the other three fled here for reasons unknown. Humans, Silven, and Night Walkers are all genetically compatible."

Duo leaned back slightly. "A fact that the two of you are no doubt aware." He grinned as Nagi shifted in the seat, the only reaction from the two members of Schwarz.

Duo's grin widened slightly, a smile not reflected in his eyes. "You can drop the act, we know you're both quarter Silven." This time Omi and Ken shifted; it was one thing to call your opponent inhumane, it was quite another to find out you were right!

"The Silven and the ame-neko are symbiotic; everyone from that race has one ame-neko linked to them. Bonded if you prefer that terminology." His eyes darkened. "If one of the pair dies, so does the other." He looked Schuldig straight in the eye. "Even if they have never met.

"Now, as to how we ended up here; that's … complicated." Duo ran a hand through his bangs, leaning back slightly. "From what we've been able to discover there was some sort of attack when the Silven and Night Walkers first arrived, probably from whomever they were fleeing. The attack was mostly deflected but our world split into two realities, each one existing along side the other. We came from that other reality. That's why you two haven't found anything on us; until two weeks ago we didn't exist on this side. I can't tell you how we got here, I'm not sure how myself." He leaned forward again, hands dangling limply between his knees. "And that is basically what happened. We're not here to kill anyone unless they provoke us. Leave us alone and we'll do likewise. Now, what are your questions."

Silence greeted his words as Nagi, Omi, Ken and Schuldig contemplated what had been revealed. Surprisingly, Schuldig was the first to speak. "How about telling us your names?"

"Heero Yuy."

"Duo Maxwell at your service," he doffed an imaginary hat.

"Trowa Barton."

"Quatre Winner." He met each of their eyes in turn.

"Wufei Chang."

"Sally Po."

Omi mentally filed the names, certain that Ken would also.

Schuldig nodded as each one introduced themselves. His gaze rested on Duet, the only one not to give her name. "So what's your name?" He smiled at the girl, charm oozing from him.

Duet met his eyes, her own hooded. "Why do you want to know?"

Schuldig shrugged carelessly. "Just curiosity. All these kittens are having an affect on me." He winked at the two members of Weiß. Ken managed to keep his face impassive although Omi glared.

Duet kept her face blank. _'What do you think Kali?'_

'_I don't trust him; he smells of madness.'_

'_Not as much as the others,'_ Shiva entered their conversation.

'_Agreed. That human needs a lot of healing while Dark Destroyer just needs to bond.'_

'_So,'_ Duet broke in, still keeping everything off her face, _'tell him my human name but not my true name?'_

'_That would be best Bondmate.'_

Schuldig could feel his anxiety growing as the ame-neko continued blocking his telepathy. He forced it back down, knowing there would be time later. What still puzzled him was why Crawford hadn't foreseen the possibility of her guards having the same abilities as them. He watched the girl on the sofa, his gut telling him she was talking with the blasted creatures.

"Duet Mendelssohn."

Schuldig grinned in relief. /Ah, finally a name to the face. But that's not your true name, now is it? I'm sure we'll get it out of you later./

'_Don't be so sure, Dream Bringer. My Bondmate is stronger than she looks.'_

The grin fell from Schuldig's face as he stared at the dark skinned woman kneeling by Duet's feet. A very faint smile danced on her lips as she nodded.

"You're saying that you came over from this parallel reality and somehow landed in our house." Ken watched as Duo nodded. "So what is your reality like?"

Duo smirked. "Figured that would be next." He leaned back, hands clasped behind his head. "Well, the worlds are fairly similar with a few differences."

Wufei snorted. "Only a few Maxwell? Try many. Not only is there the whole problem with the year but the histories do not match up."

Omi glanced at Wufei. "What problem with the year?"

"Ease up Wuffers," Duo chuckled as Wufei bristled, ignoring Omi's question for the moment. "Physically the worlds are identical. Same continents, same countries and cities for the most part; at least I think they're the same." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't really study pre-colony history."

"All right," Wufei conceded, "I'll grant you that. But the critical events are happening at different times; they are out of sequence. And there is a major time difference." Wufei began to pace around the far side of the room, hands clasped behind him. "The year on our side is AC 198."

Nagi frowned slightly, speaking before Omi could get a chance. "AC?"

"After Colony," Wufei clarified. "After the space colonies were created. If we were to compare our time to yours here, then we just came from 350 years in your future."

"What?!" Nagi gripped the arms of the chair, rising up in his shock. Schuldig stared, flabbergast; Omi and Ken looked poleaxed.

"With that difference in time," Heero took up the narrative, "also comes a technological difference." He looked at Omi. "That computer you're so proud of is nothing more than an overlarge slagheap when compared to what we have. You don't even have the hardware, never mind the software, the build the types of computers we use. I won't even go into the mobile suits."

Silence enveloped the living room as the members of Weiß and Schwarz tried to deal with the information they had so desperately searched for.

"I think we should give them a break," Quatre spoke up, taking pity on the four. "It did take us a day to fully accept the events. And dinner should be ready now, right Trowa?"

"Good thinking Q." Duo stood and stretched. "I'll set the table if Tro gets the grub."

"May I help?" Duo looked down, shocked at Duet's question. He glanced at Heero, silently asking his partner. Heero nodded.

"Sure thing." Trowa preceded the two out of the room, only Nagi noticing just how similar the two were.

/Could she be the cousin he mentioned?/ Nagi mentally asked the same question of Thoth. A small sigh escaped at the affirmative answer. /It must be nice to have family, true family, not what I have with the others./

—

"So why'd you want out of there?" Duo started putting the plates down on the table.

"Because of Dream Bringer, Schuldig." She placed the rice bowls near the plates. "He's … not accustomed to having his talent restrained. It's making him very nervous. I just …"

Duo gave a sympathetic glance. "You still can't block the strong emotions, can you."

Duet shook her head, lower lip clenched between her teeth. "It doesn't make any sense! I can concentrate and tell what people are feeling but if I drop that concentration then I get nothing. But whenever someone around my is very happy or sad or angry then I can't stop!" She threw up her hands, exasperated.

Duo chuckled. "Relax, you're getting yourself worked up now."

"Easy for you to say," she muttered, reaching for the glasses. Just before her fingers brushed against them she stopped, frozen in place. Duo looked up as the banter died.

"Duet?" He gently turned her around. "Shit! Not another one! Kali, get your butt in here!" he hollered, the sound of running feet reaching him before he finished. "C'mon cuz, snap out of it!" he pleaded, shaking her.

Duets head rolled back and forth with each shake, eyes focused elsewhere, the pupils lost in the bright green irises.

—

Lady Une leaned forward, elbows propped on her desk as she rubbed between her eyes. It had been two weeks since the six agents had vanished. Word had not yet reached the streets but it wouldn't be long. Even her people were wondering where they were. Especially the ones in Medical; those five received regular checks , even if they were on assignment. And their next exam was in four days. She jumped, hand automatically going for her gun when she felt hands on her shoulders.

"Relax, it's only me." Treize let out a quiet chuckle. "You're doing a wonderful job but you need to let go every now and then."

She reached up, taking one of his hands in hers. "Thank you." She squeezed his hand before releasing it, focusing on the piles of papers before her. "You're getting along with Milliardo?"

"Yes." Treize massaged her shoulders, easing some of the tension. "We've worked out our differences." He chuckled again. "It is actually quite fun, getting back into the field." A polite cough interrupted whatever he was about to add. Une and Treize looked up to see Sebastian and Sean standing by the door.

"My apologies, but I have grave news." Sebastian paused. "The barrier is cracking."

—

A/N

Another chapter done, and the plot thickens! The end of this story is unfortunately drawing nearer, I'd estimate another five chapters or so; I could be wrong. I hope people are enjoying this and for those that have reviewed, THANK YOU! Your comments do help and have kept this fic from straying where I don't want it to go. On that note, please review, critiques welcome, all flames will be used to make hot chocolate (it's way too cold for smores).


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own either Gundam Wing or Weiß Kreuz

"blah" speaking

/blah/ thoughts

'_blah'_ telepathy

—

Kali skidded into the room, immediately searching for Duet as she ran. "Another vision?"

Duo growled, frustrated as Duet acted like a limp doll. "Yes, another one! Why can't she control them yet? It didn't take Q this long."

"Golden Gift did not have the complication that Bright Star does and he had a form of training he could call upon to aid him." Kali placed a hand on Duet's forehead, the reaction almost instantaneous.

Duet jerked back, almost falling out of Duo's grip as her eyes suddenly focused on the room. She rapidly blinked as she regained her balance.

"Bondmate, what did you see?"

Duet swung her head around, still feeling lightheaded from the force of the vision. "The black leader; in 15 minutes he will awaken. The insane one will soon follow and the two will come here to try and take me. The white leader shall see the movement and follow with the other white. There will be two others but I couldn't see them clearly." Duet drew her eyebrows together. "I think they're the bondmates for Shiva and Thor."

"So," Duo grabbed the plates off the table, putting the dishes back, "in ten minutes we can start expecting more company, two of whom are known hostiles and four unknowns in addition to the five," Kali growled in protest, "okay, four already here." Duo grinned, his eyes darkening. "Sounds like a recipe for a great party."

"There was one other thing." Duet looked down at her feet. "Something that I'll have to tell Light Hope."

"Right. Well, let's get ready for our extra guests." Duo strode out, poking his head into the kitchen to inform Trowa. The entire group went back into the living room they left only minutes ago, going back to their former positions.

Quatre watched as they walked back, sitting up as he noticed the expressions on Duo's and Trowa's faces. Heero, Wufei and Sally quickly followed, each person tensing. "What happened?" Quatre looked between Duo and Duet, asking both.

"'Fei, could you grab my duffle?" Wufei nodded, running out of the room, heading deeper into the house. Ken noted the Chinese man ran with hardly a sound. Duo met Quatre's and Heero's eyes. "We are going to have some uninvited guests."

Quatre eyes widened as realization struck. "They're waking up."

"Not yet but in about," Duo glanced at his watch, "seven minutes Oracle will wake up. Another minute to wake Berserk, say five to ten for them to get here, depending on how much they want to scope the place out first. The other two from Weiß will follow and we have two unknowns approaching."

"Wonderful," Wufei drawled as he reentered, tossing a dark duffle bag to Duo. The braided young man deftly caught it, flashing a smile of thanks. "And what about our current guests?"

Heero glanced at the four males before turning back to watch Duo. "As long as they don't interfere with the mission I see no reason for them to leave. They all have sufficient training to guard themselves should anything happen."

"And just what is your mission?" Ken asked, fixated on the scene before him, letting Heero's second comment slide. Duo was taking a variety of knives out of the now open bag, secreting them about his person. Even paying attention Ken couldn't tell where the weapons were. A handgun was the last item taken out. Ken stilled, Omi following, as Duo expertly checked the gun, holstering it in the small of his back.

Duo looked up when done, still physically the same, to meet Ken's gaze. He smiled at the older brunette, a dark sardonic grin. "Locate and protect until further notice one Duet Mendelssohn. Permission granted to use lethal force on anyone that interferes with the mission objective although non lethal forms of persuasion are preferred. Any other questions? We do have a limited amount of time."

Schuldig stared at the transformed youth. /Mein Gott! He's almost as bad as Farfarello!/ He glanced at the other Preventor agents, noting the same darkness in all but Sally's eyes. /They all are! Crawford, I think this once we have attacked a group stronger than us!/ His gaze fell on Duet as she walked up to Nagi; he had stood up when Duo shouted, calling for Kali and hadn't sat back down.

"Light Hope, very soon you will have to make a choice. If you choose one way you will die. If you choose the other you might live." Her voice stayed even while her eyes betrayed her inner turmoil.

Schuldig felt his eyes bug slightly before taking firm control of his composure. "So, you can see the future also."

"Yes." Duet didn't look up as she answered. A single chime interrupted anything she might have added.

Heero twitched as the chime sounded, the other agents tensing slightly more. A second chime followed half a minute later.

Omi drew back, flattening against the wall as he watched the Preventors agents calmly wait. /What are they made of? They know what we are capable of, they must know what Schwarz can accomplish. Why do they just calmly wait?/ His gaze flew around the room once more, noting something this time. /Hold it, they're not calm, they're just hiding it well. I don't know if I should be relieved or more worried./

A double buzz sounded through the room as the large TV switched on, the screen split into two images. Schuldig worked the muscles of his jaw, desperate to get a warning out to Oracle and Berserk. /Crawford is pissed. Very, very pissed; I've never seen him this angry. But we never saw this possibility; that my powers would be blocked! For the first time only my thoughts are in my head and I'm not sure I like it./ The images on the screen flickered as the two moved, successive cameras relaying the movement.

Nagi kept switching his attention between the TV, the two members of Weiß, and Duet. His thoughts were as chaotic as his gaze as he wondered how he had missed the cameras, what he would have to decide, how the agents from Weiß and these new people would react. He didn't doubt the truth of their fantastic tale, Thoth would alert him to any lies.

Duo suddenly motioned for Duet to stand beside him, preventing anyone coming from the front of the house from seeing her as they entered the living room. Kali took a similar position on the opposite side. Duo watched the TV for another few seconds before nodding once. "I'd say welcome to our home but the two of you have already done that." He pitched his voice to be heard outside the room.

Nagi looked at the TV again, noticing how close Crawford and Farfarello were. Two chimes sounded through the house, causing nearly everyone to flinch.

"Don't tell me you've gotten shy now." Hands placed on his hips, Duo glanced sideways to the front entrance. "You've come this far why not meet the rest of the family?"

The image of Crawford straightened and turned, walking into the living room and off the TV screen. "You have a lot of arrogance, boy."

Duo grinned, still watching from the corners of his eyes. "Aren't you going to call for Farfarello? Or does he prefer Berserk? I'm sure he's just waiting for your signal; he's waiting by the opposite opening."

Crawford narrowed his eyes as he attempted to mentally contact Schuldig. His irritation grew as once more the telepath ignored him. Crawford glanced as the german, a sliver of doubt creeping in as he noticed how utterly still Schuldig held himself. /Something is very wrong here. He is never that still./ He glanced at the TV, the sliver growing as he saw Farfarello in position. The insane Irishman was licking one of his knives as he waited. /How did I miss the cameras? I should have seen them!/

'_You blinded yourself, Dark Destroyer_.'

"Enough games. Prodigy, Mastermind, secure the girl. Berserk, feel free to move."

Wufei calmly drew his watou, placing it under Farfarello's chin as the white-haired Irishman attempted to enter the room. Neither Nagi nor Schuldig moved. Crawford felt that doubt continue to grow as the situation rapidly fell out of his control. He never knew that it wasn't his to control in the first place.

"What is the meaning of this? Prodigy, I gave you an order."

Duo's grin widened as his eyes shifted color. "Oh, I think Prodigy is playing by different rules. But I have a game you might want to play. It's called 'Hide and Seek'." The shadows surged around the room as Duo finished speaking, enveloping the trio in the center. When they returned to their normal positions, Duo, Duet and Kali were gone.

—

Aya silently ran through the kitchen, katana drawn. A strangled scream came from further inside the house, causing him to move faster. /Please let Ken be all right!/ His stoic face betrayed nothing as he flattened against the wall, listening.

"I suggest you leave now." A faint click followed the command, a gun being cocked. Aya didn't recognize the nasal voice.

"We will be back; you won't be able to protect her forever."

/So, Oracle is in there. Then who … ?/ Aya mentally smacked himself as the answer came clear. /Ah, one of the people from the video. But who screamed?/

"Your team has lost a member and another is currently unconscious. You came in here expecting us to be easy prey; you were wrong. You are in no position to make threats." A different voice spoke, one with a faint musical lit; another voice Aya didn't recognize.

"And I would suggest," the second unknown person continued, "not bothering the member of Weiß that is just outside this room. This is our house and you have spilt enough blood in it. Any more and we will become very irate."

A series of scuffles reached Aya before Crawford walked into the hallway, eyes burning with rage. Farfarello followed the Schwarz leader, half dragging an unconscious Schuldig with him. They ignored Aya as they left the house.

"You're welcome to join us in here, both of you. I assure you that both Omi and Ken are fine," the person with the musical voice spoke once more.

Aya took a deep breath before walking into the living room, katana still drawn. A blond young man stood in the center of the room, handing medical supplies to a kneeling female brunette. With a shock Aya realized who was lying on the floor. /Prodigy? How? Why are they helping him?/

"Put your katana away," a nasal voice commanded from his left. "You'll find no enemies here."

Eyes narrowing, Aya considered the scene before him. All but two of the people from the video were in the room, along with four young men Aya didn't recognize at all. No one, not even the dark haired youth standing beside him, had a weapon drawn. Everyone else seemed more concerned with Prodigy. Meeting both Omi and Ken's eyes, Aya silently asked for the all clear. Only once he received an affirmative answer did he sheath the sword. "What happened?"

"A disagreement within the ranks of Schwarz. Prodigy defied Oracles orders. As punishment, Oracle shot Prodigy." The dark haired man walked over to the TV, watching to make sure Crawford, Farfarello and Schuldig left. "If he lives then I doubt Schwarz will want him back." He took a headset from inside the entertainment center, a design that Aya had never seen before.

"Agent Night, this is Agent Day. Do you copy?" The dark haired man waited for a reply, sighing when there was none.

"He is undoubtedly still traveling, Heero." The blond spoke up. "Give him some time." The blond glanced at Aya. "Welcome. My name is Quatre Winner. He," he nodded towards the dark haired young man, "is Heero Yuy. Behind me is Trowa Barton, Wufei Chang is over there," he inclined his head towards the black haired man. "And this is Sally Po. Sorry for the abrupt introductions but I'm sure Omi and Ken can inform you of anything else." Quatre raised his voice slightly. "Please join us Yohji."

Aya gave Quatre a hard stare, his thoughts racing as Yohji sauntered into the living room using the same entrance as Farfarello. Aya jerked his head to one side, indicating a far corner they could gather by. The four members of Weiß held a hushed conference, Omi and Ken quickly informing the other two what they had learned. They were interrupted by a double chime, rapidly followed by a buzz.

Heero drew and aimed his gun at the hallway entrance as two men skidded to a halt. They stared at each other, no one else moving save for Sally who continued to work on Nagi. Aya and Yohji were slightly surprised at how quickly the Preventors agents reacted, all of them undergoing a startling demeanor shift.

"We mean no harm," one of the newcomers spoke up, a dark blond man with shoulder length straight hair wearing a simple green t-shirt and jeans, a pair of scuffed sneakers on his feet. "We came to help Thoth and Light Hope."

Quatre peered intently at the one who had spoken before holstering his gun, the other agents following his lead. "Then please do so. He's lost a lot of blood but we can't risk moving him and we don't have the materials to do a transfusion." Quatre looked at the two new people again. "Might we have your names?"

"My name is Sun Dreamer, Thor's bondmate," the second man spoke up, a red head with long, wavy hair held loosely back with a tie wearing similar clothing as the other. "That is Star Dancer, Shiva's bondmate. Might you be the ones they arrived with?"

"What if we were?" Heero's steady gaze swept the room as he leaned back against the wall, arms folded across his chest. The blond, Star Dancer, was making his way over to Sally; the four from Weiß watching even as Omi finished explaining.

Sun Dreamer smiled, an easy open smile that hid nothing. "Then you have our thanks. We owe you a large debt." He looked around the room, the smile fading as a puzzled frown replaced it. "Where is the one that tried to See us; I don't see her here." The frown deepened as his eyes lost focus. "And I can't See her."

—

Wufei watched Star Dancer kneel beside Nagi, opposite from Sally. Shiva quickly moved, standing behind his bondmate as the young man leaned forward, placing his hands over the wound. /So, he has pointed ears as well. Either a full Silven or a half breed./ Wufei glanced at the red head, Sun Dreamer. /I can't tell with him, though./ A sharp gasp from Sally snapped Wufei's attention back, a similar gasp barely suppressed.

Star Dancer was glowing slightly and though the angle was poor, Wufei could see the flesh knit back together, sealing the wound. The glow faded abruptly as Star Dancer leaned back, resting against Shiva's legs.

"That was some fine work you did," he smiled at Sally. "Had the proper tools been available I know you could have saved him." He titled his head back, staring into Shiva's eyes. "Now you, Bondmate, have some explaining to do."

Shoulders slumping, Shiva nodded. Before saying anything to his bondmate, though, the ame-neko looked up at Heero. "We were going to tell you before this happened to Light Hope."

"Our bondmates can be trusted," Thor finished.

Quatre looked around and nodded decisively. "Why don't we make ourselves comfortable; I'm sure this will take a while. Sally, is it safe to move Nagi?"

"Yes, but don't wake him." Sally finished repacking her bag. "Both he and Thoth will need to recover their energy." She slung her bag across her back before picking up the now feline ame-neko. "Quatre, Trowa, your room is closest. Do you…"

"Of course we don't mind," Quatre hurriedly reassured Sally as Trowa and Wufei carefully picked up the slumbering, healed boy. Quatre watched the small group leave, glancing at Heero as they disappeared. "Try contacting Duo now. He'll want to be here for the explanations."

Heero grunted an acknowledgement as he turned the mike back on. "Agent Night, this is Agent Day. Do you copy?"

"Read you loud and clear."

"Situation under control. Return to base."

"Slight complication on this end, additional guest arriving. Refreshments for three requested. New guest verified by ame-neko."

"Understood. ETA?"

"Five minutes. Out."

Yohji listened intently to Heero's half of the conversation, a suspicion confirmed. "You guys are military."

Heero just shook his head as he put the headset back and walked out of the room, heading towards the kitchen.

"Not quite," Quatre corrected the former PI. "We're actually part of a police force although five of us did receive a more … intensive training."

"But," Star Dancer sputtered, unable to believe what he was hearing, "you're children!"

"We stopped being children a long time ago." Trowa leaned in the doorway after letting Wufei and Sally pass him. "Some of us were never children."

Star Dancer stared, slack-jawed at the hard looks around him. /This is what the court never wanted me to see, this is why they tried to stop me from ever going to the human cities. Don't they realize yet that this is the humans world and we are the trespassers?/ He closed his jaw with a snap, determined to learn what he could.

'_And that is why we can trust you with this knowledge.'_

'_So Shiva, going to tell me who we're waiting for?'_

The ame-neko paused before carefully replying. _'Kali's bondmate and her cousin.'_

'_Oh?'_ Sun Dancer joined their conversation. _'Don't want to give her name?'_

'_She asked us not to,'_ Thor informed the two_. 'She was actually quite polite about it too.'_

'_For once,'_ Shiva added in a relieved tone.

'_Should be interesting then.'_ Star Dancer leaned back as they all waited for Duo, Duet and Kali to return.

—

A/N

Well, another chapter done; and to everyone that's reviewed a big thanks! Now, to help clear up some confusion, here is a list of the ame-neko and their bondmates (at least, those that have them)

Kali – bonded to Duet (Bright Star)

Thoth – bonded to Nagi (Light Hope)

Salman – bonded to Quatre (Golden Gift)

Zephyrus – bonded to Milliardo/Zechs (Wind Warrior)

Tyr – bonded to Mikael (Tempest Calm)

Shiva – bonded to ? (Star Dancer)

Thor – bonded to ? (Sun Dreamer)

Like I said in an earlier note, the ame-neko that are going to bond have done so by this point in the story and the ame-neko will always call someone by the name in parentheses; that is the persons "soul name" if you will. And the question about the name "ame-neko", well, it literally means soul cat; "ame" is French for soul. Heh, love those online translators. If anyone is still confused about the rather extensive cast of characters, email me and I'll send you a list with descriptions. As always, please review, critiques welcome, all flames will be used to make hot chocolate (still way too cold for smores!).


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own either Gundam Wing or Weiß Kreuz

"blah" speaking

/blah/ thoughts

'_blah'_ telepathy

—

/Heero, thank you for making me practice as much as you did./ Duo easily ran through the dark maze, unerringly choosing his path, Duet and Kali close behind him. Just before the shadows covered them, Kali had shifted to her feline form and now perched on Duet's left shoulder.

A slight tug from Duet veered them towards Schwarz's current house.

"Um, cuz, this wasn't our stop." Duo looked around as they stepped out from the shadows.

"I know." Duet grabbed a bag and ran into a room, Duo following on her heels, cursing under his breath. "I need to get some things for Light Hope; he won't be returning here himself."

Taking a deep breath, Duo forced himself to calm down. He searched the room for any bugs, pleased when he found none. "So, what did Nagi have to decide?"

"So that's his human name." Duet sighed as she closed the now full bag. "To obey Dark Destroyer or not. If he had obeyed and attempted to help kidnap me then Thoth would have killed himself, taking Nagi as well. If he chose to disobey then Dark Destroyer would attempt to kill Nagi." She looked around the small room. "This is the only family he's ever had and he had to choose between this and Thoth's life."

"Shit. Die knowing you stayed true to your family or live knowing you stayed true to yourself." Duo whistled as he shook his head. "And he chose Thoth. Will he make it?"

"I don't know." Duet shrugged the bag on, throwing it over her right shoulder. "I'm all set here."

Duo nodded as he summoned the shadows once more, continuing their journey.

—

Johan walked through the dark maze, grumbling to himself, black hair bobbing with his steps, not paying any attention to his surroundings. He stepped from the shadows, took another step forward when the barrel of a gun pressed against his temple.

Johan froze, his dark blue eyes widening. /Idiot! You know better than that! Always, always check before leaving the shadows/

"Who are you?" A cold voice broke through his musings, sending shivers down his spine.

"Ah, sorry, didn't know anyone was here; I'll just be going now." He tried to call the shadows only to have them ripped from his control.

"I asked a question," the voice growled, barrel grinding into his flesh.

"Johan," he squeaked, "my name is Johan." /What in Hades is going on? Only Night Walkers can command the shadows and all of them know me. And no Night Walker would use a gun! The last human descendant died over thirty years ago and there haven't been any more twins born. So who…/ A second voice spoke up, this one feminine. Johan looked around but couldn't see anyone, not even the person holding the gun.

Duet spoke in halting Arabic, "He is safe. Kali," she searched for the proper word, getting frustrated when it eluded her.

"Alright," Duo replied in Japanese, pulling the gun away but not putting it away.

Johan sighed in relief as the gun left his temple. He massaged the area as he turned to look at the person responsible. And gaped in astonishment. /Children! Both of them are children! I am never going to live this down./ Then he noticed the color of their eyes.

Purple. They both had purple eyes.

And a black ame-neko with deep blue eyes sat on the female's shoulder.

"But no Night Walker has purple eyes; only those from the … core … family …" Johan's voice trailed off as the implications sank into his brain. "Merciful Darkness, you came through the barrier."

Duo's eyes narrowed as he considered the person before him. "What do you know about the barrier?"

Johan paid no attention to the young man, stunned by his realization. /Through the barrier. One of them broke through the barrier, taking the other with them. One of them is the person we've been waiting for all these millennia for. But which/ Duo's growl once more cut through Johan's inner musings.

"Do you always take this long when answering?"

"Huh?" Johan blinked as he focused on the long-haired boy standing before him.

Duo sighed, holstering his gun. "That would be a yes. Look, I don't know where you were going but you're going to come with us and tell all of us what you know." He pulled out his headset from an inner pocket, hooking it around his right ear as he turned it on.

"…ight this is Agent Day. Do you copy?"

"Read you loud and clear," Duo answered, eyebrows rising at Heero's timing.

"Situation under control. Return to base."

"Slight complication on this end, additional guest arriving." Duo eyed Johan as he talked to Heero; the Night Walker still looked flabbergast. "Refreshments for three requested. New guest verified by ame-neko." Johan jerked as he heard the last sentence, his gaze locking on Kali. The remainder of the conversation flowed over him unheard.

"Five minutes. Out." Duo took the headset off, putting it back in his pocket.

Johan stared at Kali then Duet, the pieces almost audibly clicking together. "You're the one that came through the barrier. You've finally been born. Blessed Night, we can finally become a complete clan once more."

"And you can explain this back at base. Duet, you and Kali go first. Johan, you're next; I'll follow you. You remember the way Duet?"

"Yeah." She eyed Johan, wondering if they would get any coherent answers from the scatterbrained Night Walker. Duet shoved her concern to one side as she summoned the shadows, swiftly making her way through the dark maze.

—

Une froze at Sebastian's words. "How much time do we have?"

Sebastian ran a hand through his dark locks. "At best, three months. At worst … maybe a week."

"So," Une tapped a finger on her desk as her mind raced, "I have one week to prepare for either complete destruction or a massive flood of new people, from all three races." She reached over and stabbed the intercom button. "Nancy, get me Vice Minister Darlian. Then contact all the other Ministers and arrange an emergency meeting. Schedule it to happen in four hours." Une released the button, not waiting for confirmation. "Lord Sebastian, I must request your presence at that meeting. We'll need to prove to the Ministers that the other two races exist." She stood, Treize moving back to allow her room.

"And we'll need a representative from the Silven." She paced behind the desk, Treize wisely staying out of her way. "Can Milliardo contact Lord Mikael?"

"I'll ask him now; he should be done with the firing range." Treize bowed slightly before leaving the office and the whirlwind of preparations.

—

Duet ran, eager to put more distance between herself and the Night Walker, Johan. /I don't care if I am half Night Walker, I don't like the way it makes me feel/

'_Courage Bondmate. You must overcome this.'_

'_Easy for you to say,'_ Duet replied, thankful that she still had her speed even when in the shadowy maze. _'You don't have the need to drink.'_

Kali nuzzled Duets cheek as the girl ran, offering the only comfort she could. A minute later they reached the kitchen of their safe house. Duet stayed in the shadows as she looked around. Heero had just put away the pitcher of blüt, three full glasses sitting on the counter. As he closed the 'fridge, Duet reached, moving some of the shadows in front of him.

Heero stilled when he saw movement, a hand creeping towards his gun. And smirked when the dancing shadows formed a "D". He straightened up and turned around. "It's safe."

Duet stepped out, muscles trembling as she struggled to remain standing. Grabbing one of the glasses, Heero quickly moved to help her. "Drink," he pressed the concoction into her hand. "You've pushed yourself hard today." She gulped the contents, face screwing in disgust. "Duo said five minutes, what happened?"

"Nothing." Duet leaned back against the wall as her energy returned. "I just didn't want to stay in there for long." She closed her eyes as her muscles stopped protesting. "Did Nagi …?"

"He'll live," Heero reassured her.

Duet sighed in relief, opening her now green eyes again. "Good. I managed to get most of his things. Which room is he in?"

"Quatre and Trowa's for now. Who's the additional guest? I take it that whoever it is, they're a Night Walker."

Duet paused in the doorway. "Yes, a Night Walker called Johan. He … knows what I am." Heero nodded as he waited for the other two to arrive, Duet leaving the kitchen after speaking.

'_Kali, what did he mean about me finally being born?'_

Kali shifted her feet, unsure how to respond. _'Bondmate, you are the only one ever to be born of a Silven and a Night Walker. Wait a little longer and it will be explained.'_

'_Fine,'_ she grumbled as she stepped into the living room, flinching minutely as the conversation stopped.

"Duet," Quatre smiled in greeting, having recovered most of his energy by now. He then frowned in puzzlement when nobody followed. "Where's Duo?"

"Still traveling." Duet glanced at Sally as she continued across the room. "Is it alright if I put this with Nagi?" She shrugged her shoulder, indicating the bag.

Sally nodded, "Just don't wake him."

Duet nodded in acknowledgement as she continued across the room, doing her best to ignore the stares she was getting. As she brushed past Trowa, her eyes flicked back, catching the gaze of the red-head she Saw before. _'Are they Thor and Shiva's bondmates?'_ she asked in a private thread to Kali.

'_Yes,'_ Kali replied on the same thread.

Pausing just outside the bedroom, Duet carefully considered her next question. _ 'Are they pure-bloods?'_

'_Yes, both of them.'_

'_Good. Now that we have all the races represented maybe we can get some answers.'_ Duet confidently strode into the room, moving as quietly as a ghost. And halted before planting her foot in the room. "You're not supposed to be awake yet."

"I should also be dead. But it seems Death doesn't want me yet." Nagi turned back, staring at the ceiling once more. "Why?"

Duet shrugged as she walked in, carefully putting the bag down on the small table beside the bed. "Maybe you have something else to do?"

Nagi looked back at her as she pulled a chair close. "No; why save me?"

Duet examined the floor as she considered. "Because they understand. They all understand what it's like, even Sally. I … managed to get some of your things; I hope I didn't miss anything important."

"Not like I really had anything." Nagi rolled to his side, pushing himself up, his muscles trembling slightly.

"What do you think you're doing!" Duet hissed, catching the boy before he could fall out of the bed.

Nagi glared at the braided girl. "I was promised an explanation; I'm going to get it."

Duet studied his face before sighing. "Fine," her voice sounded resigned. "But don't expect me to stop Sally once she starts yelling at you. Kali, could you help Thoth? The two of them will regain their energy faster if they stay in contact."

Kali nodded, jumping off Duet's shoulder, changing forms as she did so. Carefully picking up Thoth, she followed Nagi; the dark haired teen was supported by both the wall and Duet.

—

Duo stepped from the shadows seconds after Johan, smirking when he saw how Heero had greeted the Night Walker. Holding a gun to his head. After a few quiet snickers Duo took pity on the wide-eyed Night Walker. "Ease up Heero. He's a guest."

"Hn." Heero carefully uncocked his gun before holstering it.

"Merciful Darkness, what is with you people! Is this how you greet your guests?" Johan sputtered, trying to cover up his fright. This time he had looked before leaving the shadows. The human, Heero, had his back to Johan so, like an overconfident fool he had walked out of the shadows. He thought only Silven could move that fast; he'd been proven wrong.

"Your drinks." Heero waved a hand at the counter as he went to stand near the door to the garage. "Can he understand us?" he asked in Arabic, keeping a close watch on Johan.

Duo grabbed one of the glasses, quickly draining the contents. "He didn't seem to earlier when Duet spoke it," he replied in the same language. "Best not push it though. Did she …?"

"Yes. In the living room." The two agents fell into a comfortable silence as they waited.

Johan kept silent himself, thinking about the brief conversation he'd overheard. /These humans are extremely cautious and paranoid. More so than any Night Walker I've ever known. Just what happened to them/ He finished the blüt, savoring the taste. /Made from fresh sangualia; much better than from dried! At least they provide proper refreshments even if their greetings leave a bit to be desired. But I wonder who taught them the technique/ He placed the empty glass back on the counter. "My thanks. Is there somewhere we can sit while I explain about the barrier?"

Duo nodded. "Yeah, down the hallway in the …"

"Just what do you think you're doing?" echoed from the hallway.

"… living room," Duo finished smoothly, eyebrows arching at Sally's shout. "I got a feeling we'd better hurry."

Johan had already begun moving before Duo finished his second sentence, hurrying down the small hallway, followed by Heero and Duo. Johan stumbled to a halt just inside the living room, Duo and Heero breaking to either side as they entered behind him. "Your Highness?" he blurted. "What are you doing here?"

—

A/N

Because I was asked so politely (grin), here's the next chapter. Some questions answered, more raised; and the end grows nearer. Thanks to everyone that's reviewed, your words are appreciated! And on that note, please review, critiques welcome; all flames will be used to make hot chocolate!


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own either Gundam Wing or Weiß Kreuz

"blah" speaking

/blah/ thoughts

'_blah'_ telepathy

—

Star Dancer looked up with interest as a young girl with long braided golden-brown hair entered the room, a black ame-neko perched on her shoulder. /Kali and her bondmate. Now, where's the cousin/ He watched intently as the girl picked her way across the room. /Ah, human name is Duet; interesting choice. Perhaps this Duo is her cousin./

'_Looks like she's a half-breed.'_

Star Dancer kept his eyes on the girl as she disappeared down the back hallway. _'What makes you say that, Sun Dreamer?'_

'_The way she moves; she is deliberately keeping slow. And we both know that hanbun don't need to worry about that.'_ Sun Dreamer stretched his arms straight out before resuming. _'And she had enough raw ability to partially See us despite my putting up a block.'_

'_One thing I find very interesting,'_ Sun Dreamer continued, _'is that we both felt the pull to our bondmates at the same time; exactly when Kali and Salman disappeared. Now we find them along with our bondmates with a bunch of humans and two hanbun. People that seem to know our bondmates.'_

'_What do you think it means?'_

'_I think,'_ Sun Dreamer carefully spaced his words, _'that they came through the barrier.'_

Star Dancer momentarily stilled, the only sign betraying his shock. _'You realize what you're saying.'_

'_Yes.'_ A trace of fear and hope colored Sun Dreamers mental voice. _'And there is only one possibility to who actually broke through.'_

'_Duet.'_ Star Dancer surreptitiously looked at everyone in the room once more. _'But you said she had raw, untrained power. So if she did come through the barrier, in that untrained state, then what has happened to the barrier?'_ Sun Dreamer's reply couldn't be heard over Sally's shout.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Sally yelled, exploding to her feet as Duet and Nagi appeared in the doorway. Trowa quickly moved, supporting Nagi's other side as they staggered into the room.

"Don't yell at me," Duet snapped back. "He's the one that wanted to be out here. Would you rather he tried on his own and really made himself worse?"

Sally threw her hands in the air, surrendering. "Fine! I'm only a doctor; what do I know, right?" Her intense gaze pinned Nagi. "You relapse and I'll make sure you can't get out of that bed until I'm satisfied you're completely healed."

Nagi opened his mouth to reply just as Johan, Duo and Heero raced into the room from the front hallway.

Star Dancer flinched when he saw who entered. /Please, don't let him say …/

"Your Highness!" Johan blurted out, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Star Dancer groaned, hiding his head in his hands. "Johan," he muttered from behind his fingers, "this is why you should stick with your research."

"Eh?" Johan looked around at the startled faces. "Oh, they, uh, didn't know. Uh, sorry," he grimaced. /I'm almost two thousand years old, you'd think by now I'd stop putting my foot in my mouth/

Duo looked around the crowded living room, reaching a decision. Catching Heero's eye, he made an obscure gesture, hands forming an odd pattern. Heero considered the unspoken question before inclining his head. Duo grinned, anticipating the surprise. "Okay everyone!" He raised his voice, cutting above the chatter, grin widening once he had their attention. "This shindig's gotten a mite too large so we'll be relocating it. Downstairs. 'Fei, you're closest. If you'd do the honors?"

Heero nodded slightly when Wufei glanced in his direction. Shrugging slightly, Wufei went to the wall by the entertainment stand. Swinging the faceplate to the lights out, he quickly punched in a code, body blocking everyone from seeing which keys were hit. The sound of bolts sliding came from behind the wall as Wufei closed the faceplate. He then gently pushed against the wall, a section sliding in. Pushing it to one side, the top of a staircase was slowly revealed, lights flickering on as the impromptu door opened.

Omi's jaw dropped as the hidden entrance opened. "That's where…"

"…we were standing," Ken finished, equally shocked. "How did we miss that? When…?"

Duo looked at the youngest members of Weiß, eyes twinkling. "Oh, that was there when we got the house. The stairwell I mean. We modified the door a little and the basement a lot. Come on, we've only been here for two weeks with minimal supplies. We haven't had time yet to do any major changes."

Yohji looked at the boy. "Just what do you consider major?" He waved a hand at the door. "That seemed fairly major to me; you completely hid another level!"

"Naw, trust me. That only took a day to do. Wait 'til we add another sub-level." Duo started to chortle at the expressions the members of Weiß.

"Duo," Quatre cautioned the braided agent, about to say more when a series of chimes sounded through the house. "Alright, everyone downstairs. Trowa, you help Nagi down; Duet, you and Kali go with them. Wufei, you and Heero help me rearrange the furniture then go down. As soon as they're gone I'll join you. Duo, toss me one of the earpieces."

Duo threw a small devise over. "It's set to receive; volume should be low enough to not interfere with normal conversations."

Quatre nodded, putting the small gizmo in his ear. It blended perfectly, becoming almost invisible. "Move people." His tone of voice left no room for argument.

In a surprisingly short amount of time everyone, minus Quatre, found themselves in a spacious basement. Yohji had noticed the old hinges for a door as he walked through the hidden entrance. /But still! To have the skills they've demonstrated at their age isn't right./ His gaze fell on Omi as the youngest member walked in front of him, another that was too young for the skills he had. Another that had his childhood stolen.

Once in the basement the groups carefully arranged themselves, each staying close to a wall. Ken noted the room was set up like a dojo, training mats already on the floor. Noticing a distinct lack of chairs he leaned against the wall, thumbs hooked in his pockets. Everyone else adopted similar stances except Nagi, who slumped to the floor, Thoth curled in his lap, Duet, who crouched down, balancing on the balls of her feet, Kali back in feline form sitting between Duet's knees, and Johan, who paced the center of the room.

The muffled clink of the bolts sliding shut echoed from the stairwell, quickly followed by two sets of footsteps. Heero and Wufei strode across the room to join their fellow agents. Duo looked around and once more got the conversation going.

"Since the majority of us here know squat about the barrier, Johan here has graciously volunteered to explain it." He smirked as Johan stared at him with disbelief.

/Volunteered, huh/ Sun Dreamer mentally shook his head. /Why do I get the feeling Johan wasn't given a choice/

"Erm, right. The barrier." Johan coughed, trying to collect his scattered thoughts, still pacing.

"As I'm sure you're aware," he began, "the Silven and their ame-neko, and the Night Walkers aren't … native to this world. We traveled here through the Gates, fleeing from someone or something. The records aren't very clear on that point." His voice gained confidence as he continued, warming to the subject. "When we arrived on this world, whatever we were fleeing from sent a pulse of pure energy through the Gate. It was too powerful and the Gate was destroyed. Whether that was the intent or not is moot. The unfortunate side effect of all that displaced energy was a ripple. A ripple that tore at the fabric of the world, rapidly destroying everything in its path. The two most powerful of us, working independently, quickly wove a spell to both halt the destruction and contain that energy. They succeeded but lost their lives in the process."

Johan paused before resuming his narrative. "Since the energy used in that spell originally came from a Gate, it tried to follow its old path. But, since the structure of the Gate had been completely demolished, it had nothing to anchor to. The form it ultimately 'chose' was to mirror the world, one side a reflection of the other, both sides linked and yet held apart at the same time. When this mirror, barrier, whichever you wish to call it, formed, it took with it members from all races.

"We are on that mirrored side. We are the reflection."

Johan halted, hands loosely clasped behind him, brow furrowed as he considered what to say next. "I said this side is linked yet separate at the same time. This is because until recently, only thirty years ago, the barrier still wasn't stable. It has fluctuated, allowing ideas to cross. Hence why you," he gestured at the Preventer agents, "are finding many things nearly identical. Now that it has stabilized, we can finally bring it safely down and reunite all our peoples."

He sighed and began to pace once more. "As with everything, though, there are complications. Because the two who saved us worked independently of eachother, it is impossible to duplicate exactly what they did. To compound that, the power signature needs to be a near match as well. Whoever finally brings the barrier down has to be a descendant of the two that cast the initial spells."

Duet felt a growing dread as Johan spoke, knowing where he was going. /No, no, no. I can't. I can't be responsible for everyone. No./

Heero and Duo stilled as they realized what Johan was implying, both privately wishing such a heavy burden hadn't been placed on one person.

"So who cast the spell?" Omi asked as the pause stretched out.

"One was a Night Walker, a member of clan Klamert, my clan. He was from the core family, the ones that actually founded the clan. His name, regretfully, has been lost, but we know he was survived by two sons. Neither of them lived on this side of the barrier.

"The other was a Silven, the head of the Bright family. She was also survived by two children, both daughters. The younger lived on this side and had children of her own, passing down the proper blood. Her name was Bright Singer."

Wufei coughed into his fist. "Hypothetically speaking, what if the descendant was untrained and attempted to cross?"

"Then the barrier would begin to fracture and the stored energy would release, beginning the destruction of everything." Johan stumbled as Wufei's question registered. He turned, moving through molasses, a look of horror on his face. "Night preserve us. You haven't been trained." Duet drew further in, huddling into a smaller ball, Kali beginning to rumble in a loud purr.

"Johan!" Star Dancer snapped, startling the Night Walker out of his funk. "Check the barrier. Find out how much time we have." Johan hurriedly scanned the room, searching for a suitable surface.

Star Dancer whirled to face the Preventer agents. "You were contacted to protect Duet, am I correct?"

"The assignment was given to Yuy and Maxwell," Wufei answered. "Winner and Sally's presence was requested by them." In the background Johan began to chant, causing everyone except Star Dancer and Sun Dreamer to twitch.

Ken recovered fast and tilted his head to one side, puzzled. "Then why did Trowa and yourself come along?"

"Preventer field agents always work in pairs and they are our partners," Quatre spoke up from the doorway, smiling gently to ease the startled faces. "The police have left," he informed the four members of Weiß, "and if you wish to leave we won't stop you. We simply wished to reassure you that we meant you no harm. As Duo already stated, and Star Dancer surmised, our goal is to protect Miss Mendelssohn. Since communication with our commander has been severed, we cannot be assigned new missions. Nor will we interfere with any you might be assigned. If you wish further information then please ask us. If it's something we are free to discuss then we will."

Aya studied the blond before inclining his head just as Johan finished chanting.

"Dark Lady have mercy on Your children," the Night Walker whispered, voice filled with terror. "It's cracking. The barrier is cracking."

"How much time!" Star Dancer snapped, forcing the Night Walker back onto his task.

"Maybe a week. Maybe a month. I don't know; I'd have to watch it and see how fast the cracks grow." Shaking, Johan turned to stare at Duet. "How? Any child is taught the basics. How…?"

Duet barked a harsh laugh as her gaze stayed fixed on the stairwell, body thrumming with the need to run. "You assume I was raised by either Silven or Night Walkers. You are wrong." With agonizing listlessness she turned her head, haunted eyes locking on horror-filled ones. "I spent the first ten years of my life thinking I was human." Her voice remained low as she spoke without any inflections. "For the last five years I have known I am half Silven. And only three months ago did I realize that I wasn't half human." She surged up from her crouch, gaze swinging towards Duo and Heero. "I need to get out."

Duo started forward, held back by Heero's hand on his arm. "'Ro?" he looked back, puzzled.

"I'll go." He inclined his head at Johan. "You should learn what you can." Duo reluctantly agreed.

"Heero, here." Quatre took out the small earpiece, tossing it to Heero who easily caught it. Putting the small device on he nodded once to Duet.

"Follow me." They left the basement silently, Kali following after her bondmate.

Star Dancer waited for the footsteps to fade before confronting Shiva. "Bondmate, I'd like that explanation now."

"Before you do," Quatre interrupted, turning back to the flummoxed florists/assassins. "If you wish to leave now we will inform you about whatever we can at a later date."

Aya measured them with steady eyes. "Kritiker will have some questions for you, of that I'm certain. Just one question before we leave. What are you planning to do with Prodigy?"

"He can stay here," Duo and Quatre spoke simultaneously.

Sheepishly grinning at Quatre, Duo continued. "We've got a spare room he can use, if you want to that is." He arched an eyebrow as he peeked over, the question unvoiced.

"You … want me to stay here?" Nagi stared at the braided teen, unable to believe what he was hearing. "Why?"

Duo shrugged. "Do we need a reason? I suppose the best answer is that we understand."

Nagi rocked back as Duets words were repeated. "I…"

Quatre took pity on the flustered youth. "Duo's right, we do understand. In many regards we're similar to Weiß and Kritiker. But we easily could have become just like Schwarz." His face darkened. "We easily could have become worse than Schwarz." Johan shivered as the icy voice came from the innocent-looking young man.

Aya pushed off the wall. "Then we'll be back later with more questions." He walked up the stairs, not checking to see if the others followed.

Yohji pushed up his sunglasses, smirking. "And there goes our fearless leader. A pleasure to meet all of you, especially such a lovely lady," he bowed at Sally, not missing the sharp look Wufei shot him. "I do hope he doesn't make us re-open the shop; this late we're not going to get many customers. Coming Ken?"

"In a moment," the brunette turned to face Johan and Duo. "You used the shadows to move between places. And that's something only the 'Night Walkers' can do, right?" Johan nodded. "So why was he," Ken pointed at Duo, "able to?"

"It has to do with my clan," Johan clarified. "We occasionally have humans born into the clan; they have the ability to manipulate the shadows but that's all. And they pay the same price we do for that ability."

"You mean drink blood." Ken's face closed, revealing nothing.

"No. The human descendants are unable to, um, process blood. Instead they have to rely on blüt to refresh themselves." Johan grinned apologetically as he faced Duo. "I'm sure you found that out."

"Oh yeah," Duo grumbled. "Had lots of fun finding that out."

Ken took a breath before asking his next question. "Was Kohana Yasunori one of your descendants?"

"Yes, but she died nearly thirty years ago." Johan sighed. "She couldn't accept that she needed to drink artificial blood." He frowned, casting a sharp look at Duo. "Are you going to have that problem?"

Duo laughed darkly. "No, I won't have a problem with it." He grinned, his eyes glinting eerily. "I've done far worse things in order to survive."

Johan blinked. "I … see." He turned back to Ken. "How did you know her?"

"My mother knew her." Ken looked at Duo. "When I saw your eyes switch color on the security tape, I knew there was something about it that I should know. And when the shadows covered you and your cousin I remembered what it was." Ken stretched as he strode over to the stairs. "At least that won't bug me anymore. Catch ya back at the shop Omi." He waved as he disappeared up the stairs.

Omi shook his head as he watched his last teammate vanish. "And they leave me to do all the work again." He sighed before following Ken. "I guess I'll see you later."

"Actually," Quatre smiled, "we'll see you at school tomorrow." His smile widened as Duo started to sputter. "We don't want to blow our cover, now do we, Duo?"

Heartily laughing, Omi left the house, knowing that life just became a lot more interesting.

—

A/N

Well, some more explanations. Thanks to all that have reviewed; your comments are greatly appreciated! I'm trying to keep the WK boys in character; I still think I should watch it again. At least the first fifteen. Anyways, enough of my rambling. As always, please review, critiques welcome, all flames will be used to make smores!

And a special THANK YOU to Calic0cat; she's archived both Night's Redemption and The Mystery of DM on her site http : calic 0 cat . freeservers . com/ (just remove the spaces) under the Guest Fics page.


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own either Gundam Wing or Weiß Kreuz

"blah" speaking

/blah/ thoughts

'_blah'_ telepathy

—

Star Dancer watched as Omi vanished from sight before talking. "I assume there's a reason you didn't want them to hear anything more."

"No." Star Dancer's eyebrows rose at Quatre's calm answer. "They'll learn what we'll discuss should they ask. I'm sure what we have told them is a little much to process at once. After they've assimilated that information they'll be ready for more. I believe you wanted an explanation from Shiva?" Quatre skillfully redirected him.

"Yes." He turned to face his bondmate. "Why hasn't she been trained?"

All the ame-neko fell silent as they mentally conversed. Five minutes later Shiva looked back up, determined. "She has given her permission to tell you what we feel you should know." His lips quirked as Star Dancer started to fume.

Sun Dreamer watched his friend, eyes twinkling merrily as he fought back his laughter. He lost the battle, laughing even harder as Star Dancer balefully glared at him.

"Fine." Star Dancer angrily crossed his arms. "And just what do you feel we should know about Duet?" Nagi shifted, just as eager to learn.

"What she told you is true," Thor began, "she was raised by humans at an orphanage. We didn't know exactly where she was until she turned ten. That was when she learned how to mind speak." Thor sighed. "And that was the day she learned what happened to her mother."

"She knew her mother had left her at the orphanage and that her mother was running from something," Shiva took over. "Her mother named her and left her with another gift." This time Shiva sighed. "Bright Song was killed only an hour after leaving her child in the care of humans." He looked directly at Johan. "She was killed by a Night Walker."

Johan blanched. "But, to do such a thing kills both! What kind of …"

"Most of the Night Walkers are like that on our side," answered Thor. "Thus why it was impossible for Bright Song's daughter to grow up among them. Likewise, there are some among the Silven on our side that would use her for their own goals. Bright Song's daughter would only be safe with humans. She knew this, as did our elders. However, Bright Song managed to keep her daughters location from everyone."

"So Duet grew up with a semi-normal childhood." Duo sounded wistful.

Star Dancer shook his head in wonder. "As normal as a childhood spent in an orphanage is, I suppose."

"Some of us would have been grateful for even that." Trowa studied the ground between his feet, his quiet voice stopping Star Dancer cold.

Sun Dreamer coughed politely. "Then at age ten, when she received the news of her mother's death, her powers started to awaken. That's when the two of you heard her and began accompanying her." He looked over, puzzled. "But why didn't you train her? The two of you should have been sufficient."

"If just two would suffice," Wufei pointed out, "then why were there seven ame-neko in New York?"

"Seven!" Sun Dreamer gaped at the Chinese youth.

"We couldn't train her," Thor quietly admitted. "She is too powerful. It took all seven of us to mostly restrain her power. What little we couldn't we were able to teach her how to control."

"But the two of you were able to block Schuldig." Quatre frowned as he tried to piece it together.

"Yes, we were able to completely block Dream Bringer. But we are also Bonded now and able to draw on more power. And Dream Bringer is only a quarter Silven, from one of the moderately strengthed families." Shiva paused, mentally speaking with someone. "Whereas Bright Star is from the most powerful Silven family."

"So that's her name." Sun Dreamer mysteriously smiled. "Interesting." He glanced over at his friend, amused as Star Dancer gaped once more. "So when you arrived here, she not only had called upon her Night Walker powers, maybe awakening the thirst, but she also had her full Silven powers unleashed for the first time. And she's still recovering from that shock only to have another piled on her." He sighed then looked over at Duo. "I offer my help in training her Silven powers. She, like me, is a Seer. And please call me Nikko Mirageson; that's my court name."

"Place a 'lord' in the front and you'd be correct," Star Dancer grumbled, still shocked from learning Duet's other name. "And you can also call me Takashi Meliorateson."

"Place a 'prince' in the front and you'd be correct," Nikko grinned as Takashi glared at him. "Although when outside the court we tend to forget our titles."

"You said Bright Song left an additional gift." Johan began to pace once more; it seemed he thought better when in motion. "Was it a restraining amulet?"

"Yes," Thor and Shiva both answered.

Johan heaved a relieved sigh. "Thank the Night for that."

"What is the amulet for?" Sally spoke up, startling their guests.

Johan quickly recovered. "It helps repress our abilities until our bodies fully mature. If we're awakened too early then we need to drink much more often." He cast a worried glance up the stairs. "And she awoke her blood five years too soon."

"And that means what, exactly?" Sally pressed.

"Her blood will constantly try to pull in energy, burning itself up in the process. At least," he swallowed, "at least you had blüt on hand. I don't want to think what would have happened if you didn't."

"What does this amulet look like?" Wufei continued Sally's line of questions.

"Anything at all," Johan lifted one shoulder, indicating the unimportance of the form. "It's the symbol on the reverse side that's important."

"And what symbol is on the back?" Nikko and Takashi jumped when Duet's voice cracked behind them, whirling around to face her. She stood on the last step, clutching the rail with both hands for support, eyes red, Heero a shadow behind her.

Moving slowly, Johan reached under his shirt, pulling up a necklace with a single pendent. He took it off and tossed it to Duet. She barely caught it and leaned against the wall as she examined the pendent. On one side the image of a wolf peered at her. However, carved onto the other side was that strange symbol, the one she had never found anywhere.

Duet fished out her necklace but didn't take it off, ignoring the gasps from their guests as they saw the design for the first time. Turning her pendent over she compared the two symbols. They were identical. "What does this symbol mean?" her subdued voice cracked again, the usual timber gone.

"Shield. Protect. Contain. It's from the old language. Not many of us know it anymore."

She stared at the two pendents a little longer before tucking hers back under her shirt. Slowly, carefully, she picked her way across the room to stand before Johan, Heero still shadowing her. Dropping his necklace into his cupped hand she met his eyes, hers swirling with fear, anxiety, resignation and determination. "What do I have to do?"

—

Crawford fumed as he sat in his chair, unable to figure out where his plan went wrong. /He dared defy me! After all that Estet and Schwarz has done for him he dared/ He switched his glare to the closed door. /And someone has already broken in and taken his possessions./

"They are powerful." Farfarello's quiet voice broke through Crawford's thoughts. The insane man grinned. "When do we fight them for real?"

Crawford didn't answer, unsure himself. Schuldig hadn't woken up yet making Crawford wonder if the German had been drugged. "Soon," he answered as Farfarello stirred restlessly. "Soon we'll fight them for real."

—

Stretching his arms, Omi tried to stifle a yawn. Aya hadn't allowed them to go to bed until he and Ken had fully explained what they had learned. /How am I going to get through classes/ He leaned forward, resting his forehead on his bike, closing his burning eyes.

"Rough night?" Duo half smiled, understanding exactly how Omi felt.

"Yes." Omi sat back up as Duo drew closer. "And yours?"

"Could have ended better." He shrugged. "Nagi and Q are inside."

Omi turned sharply, nearly falling off his bike. "He came as well?"

Duo rushed forward, catching Omi before he fell. "Easy; you don't want to start the day by visiting the nurse! They always want to stick sharp things in you." He shuddered dramatically. "Didn't I already say Nagi was here? 'Sides, he needs to maintain his cover too." Duo chuckled as he helped Omi up. "And to get away from a certain doctor."

Omi joined Duo's laughter as he stood, swinging one leg over his bike. "She seems like a nice lady though."

"Oh, Sal's the best." Duo folded his hands behind his head as they walked towards the school. "But she's also used to dealing with the five of us. We're all quite stubborn if we're ever injured."

Omi peered at Duo out of the corner of his eye. /I can imagine; they are very similar to us in that regard./ "Aya will be stopping by tonight with Manx. Will…"

"It's fine." Duo waved a hand, dismissing the apology. "We kinda figured you'd bring your boss along soon. Oh, and before I forget, Takashi, that's Star Dancer's human name, will be going to school with us starting tomorrow. 'Ro got all his files set up last night."

Omi stopped in his tracks, confused. Duo walked a little further before looking back. "Something wrong?"

His exhausted brain tried valiantly to find the reason behind Takashi's action. "Uh…"

Duo looked around before answering the implied question; they were getting closer to the main building and student traffic was growing. "Two reasons. One, to learn as much as he can about humans. By going here we can smooth over any misunderstandings. Two, to provide a cover story for Nikko, that's Sun Dreamer, who has volunteered to teach Duet. Now come on; if I'm late for the second day Q will yell at me. And believe me, you do not want him angry with you." Duo purposely strode off, not allowing Omi any chances to ask more questions, casually greeting the various students he'd met the day before.

Omi watched in amazement as the braided young man deftly played the part of a transfer student. /Yes, life certainly got more interesting./ He carefully watched Duo interact, today spotting the small tell-tales that didn't quite fit the role.

The day once more passed in a blur. Before Omi realized it, he was sitting on his bike, strapping his helmet on.

"Gonna join us again tonight Omi?" Duo called over, walking his bike towards the blond.

Blinking, Omi considered the options. A smile grew as he decided. "You know, I never did get that dinner."

Quatre laughed as he and Nagi drew closer. "And Trowa deeply regrets that. He'd prepared that meal just for the two of you. We'd be honored if you would join us."

Nagi ignored the conversation, focusing on his own problems. True to their word, the Preventer agents had fixed the spare room for him. Thoth was ecstatic they were staying although the ame-neko wouldn't say why. He was sure it had something to do with Duet.

Now there was someone Nagi couldn't figure out. He had been glad to learn he wasn't fully human, glad to be even partially better, superior. But she wasn't. She wanted to be human; even being slightly human would make her happy.

Then there was the way the four humans in that house treated Quatre and Duo, both descended from non-humans. From what he had seen last night and this morning they weren't considered special because of their genetics. Rather, their skills were respected.

And Nagi had to admit that their skills did deserve respect. He had seen how fast they responded to Crawford and Farfarello; these people were used to fights. Even Sally deserved his respect. After all, she had nearly saved him using only field medicine. He watched from under his eyelashes as Duo joked with Omi and Quatre, all three at relative ease with each other. A spurt of jealousy shot through him at the sight, startling Nagi.

/I'm jealous/ He watched the trio openly, trying to find the trigger for this unusual emotion. He felt it again as Omi laughed at something Quatre said. Nagi blinked bewildered.

/They got him to laugh. That's why I'm jealous/ He turned the idea over, looking at it from different angles, so engrossed that he missed the sly looks both Duo and Quatre shot his way.

—

Une closed the door, leaning back against it as it shut, her eyes copying the movement. It had taken almost 10 hours but the Earth Sphere council finally accepted the truth. /At least, the bit we told them./ She didn't want to think about the panic the other part would cause.

"The meeting went later than expected."

Une looked down at Mariemaia, an honest smile forming. The little girl, once a puppet for Dekim Barton had blossomed in the two years she'd been living with Une. While most still treated the nine year old like an unknowing child, Une did not. As a result, Mariemaia was far more confident. /Hm, I treat her just as the pilots insist on being treated./ She stooped down, quickly hugging the girl before standing back up. "Yes, it did. But they finally believed me. Your great-uncle performed magnificently."

Mariemaia fiercely returned the brief hug. "Good. I'm glad. That means you'll be coming home later until this clears, though."

"Yes." She ran tired fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry."

Mariemaia shook her head. "Don't be. It's your job."

"Mariemaia! It is long past your bedtime young lady!" Governess Schmidt stormed into view, chest heaving like a billows. "I'm sorry Madam," she wheezed, stumbling slightly as she stopped her massive body. "The day went well until your message arrived. When I tried to get her prepared for bed, she would object. Even afterwards she acted up. She kept trying to sneak past me."

"And I obviously succeeded." Mariemaia scowled at the fat governess, disgusted by her girth. "I simply wished to see Lady Une."

Une quickly stepped between the two, halting the impending argument. "And you have. Now, please go back to bed. As soon as I can I'll tell you what happened." She bent down, placing a small kiss on her forehead. "Be good at school tomorrow." She watched Mariemaia tromp off, her large governess in tow. /I better go to bed myself. Who knows how much sleep I'll get before this is over./ She chuckled quietly as she headed to her room. /I'll either have more headaches or none at all./

—

"Pierre, why have you summoned us?" Clan Mezzanotte's representative Rinaldo's nasally voice grated through the stone chamber as the elderly Night Walker fingered a lock of his white hair, the other council members murmuring an echo.

"For an important matter," Pierre soothed. "I shall break with our tradition for now and come straight to the heart of the matter. I accuse Chancellor Sebastian of treason."

Gasps echoed around the room as the council members tried to fathom what Bijoux was up to. However, the quiet chuckle behind him caused Pierre to worry. He turned, facing the one that had dared laugh.

Sebastian leaned in the doorway that led to the chancellors chambers, dressed in full regalia. "An amusing accusation. I trust you can support it." Sebastian calmly made his way into the main chamber, not taking his seat but standing before the council, taking the position given to those who appeared with petitions.

Pierre snarled internally, keeping the emotion off his face. He hadn't expected the chancellor to arrive so quickly; he had wanted the other members under his sway before confronting Sebastian. "When the council was formed, they set down one rule regarding the humans. That whatever governing body they formed was never to learn of our existence. We were to remain legends." His eyes narrowed, trying to pierce Sebastian's calm. "Yet you spoke before their current government."

His lips curled up as Sebastian faced the council. "That is your evidence?" He sadly shook his head. "Come now. I asked for you to support your accusation."

Rinaldo cleared his throat. "Do you deny speaking before the human's government?"

Sebastian met the elderly representatives eyes, the small smile still on his lips. "I do not."

Pierre reeled back, blinking. "You admit to breaking our law!" Murmurs rose from the other members, all but one as shocked as Pierre.

"Ah, but this council was only recently formed. When I spoke before the humans, I was following a far older code."

"Recent?" Rinaldo drew his eyebrows together, puzzled. "But this council was formed over ten thousand years ago, three of our generations. What code could possible be older?"

"Why did you go to the humans?" Clan Klaus's representative, Armin spoke, already knowing the answer to Rinaldo's question. He had a suspicion about the answer to his as well.

The smile vanished from Sebastian's face, startling all in the room. "I had grave news to deliver, news that concerns us all, human, Silven and Night Walker. News that more than justifies breaking a recent rule. My thanks for gathering the council, Pierre. You've saved me some time." He met their gazes, nodding slightly to Armin. "I am disbanding this council and reinstating our old rule."

"You what!" Pierre exploded, standing so fast his chair skidded back. "You've gone delusional! This council was formed when the last of the Klamerts disappeared, long before anyone here was born."

The mysterious smile reappeared as Sebastian met Pierre's angry eyes. "Disappeared, yes. Died, no. The clan still lives." He paused, allowing that to sink in. "My thanks to clan Klaus. The debt, in my eyes, has been paid."

"We were honored. I hope our clans can remain allies in the future." Armin bowed his head.

Meeting Pierre's eyes once more, Sebastian spoke a single word. Before the echoes died away the circle he stood in erupted to life, bathing him from underneath in light. "You are the leaders of your clans." His voice thundered through the room. "Tell them to prepare for their kindred. Tell them the barrier will soon come down. Tell them the Klamerts have returned." The light slowly faded until only the etched lines glowed. "I am Sebastian Klamert of clan Klamert. By ancient covenant, bound in blood, I hereby claim the title of Vladnout."

Pierre stared at Sebastain, shocked to immobility, likewise the other members, including Armin. Rinaldo, the eldest of them, recovered first. He stood and slowly walked around the table and down the raised dais until he stood before Sebastian. Then, further startling the other council members, he sank to one knee, knuckles resting on the stone floor, head bowed.

"Clan Mezzanotte offers her allegiance and loyalty." He raised his head, still kneeling. "Welcome back, Lord. We've missed your guidance." His eyes glinted with unshed tears.

One by one the other members knelt before Sebastian, leaving Pierre standing alone. One eyebrow raised, Sebastian waited for Pierre to move. Stiffly, Pierre walked towards Sebastian, joining the other former council members, pledging clan Bijoux's allegiance.

"Gather your clans and tell them. Go." Sebastian watched as the former members left, his face unreadable.

"So the other clans do still exist."

Sebastian carefully turned his head, keeping his body under strict control, not betraying the shock he felt. Beside him stood the image of a woman nearly his twin. She turned to face him, a kindly smile on her face.

"My name is Kisa Klamert and I am Kopeneba for the Night Walkers on the mirror side. Don't worry about the barrier; only I and perhaps yourself are both trained and powerful enough to send their image through."

"I see." Sebastian swallowed his surprise. "How much did you hear?"

"Nearly all." She sighed. "Now I understand why she is untrained. I didn't want to believe Johan but I have no choice. We shall train her as fast as possible. She has already learned her role and accepted it. If there is anything you wish to pass on then please speak now; my energy is running out."

"Tell her that her father loves her but she must break the geas on him." He briefly paused. "Tell her he's sorry and wishes for her safety." Kisa inclined her head as her image faded out. Sebastian stayed in place, deep in thought as he planned his next move. Nodding once, he strode off to his quarters, the circle fading to nothing as he passed its boundaries.

—

A/N

Sorry for the delay; I've had a ton of other things come up that demanded my time. So, a few minor characters added, some plot twists, and another step closer to the end. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed this no longer little story; I never dreamed it would grow this long when I first came up with the idea! As always, please review, critiques welcome, all flames will be used to make hot chocolate (will spring ever get here; I'm getting sick of snow!).


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own either Gundam Wing or Weiß Kreuz

"blah" speaking

/blah/ thoughts

'_blah'_ telepathy

—

The days blended together as Duet pushed herself to learn, cramming her head with new knowledge each day. The mornings were the only time she had to herself. From noon until six she worked with Nikko, gaining control over her visions dramatically each time. Then from seven until eleven Johan taught her how to use her blood, control her strength and thirst, and some of the basic spells in Night Walker lore. Following that was three hours of history, from both sides. At two in the morning she would wearily climb into the tree out back and sleep, the only place she could relax enough to sleep, only to wake and repeat the whole thing.

Kritiker, unsurprisingly, had grudgingly accepted what the Preventers said. The former pilots had complied what information they could, preparing Kritiker for the merge. That info ran through the chain until all agents knew it. Both Kritiker and the Preventers agreed to keep the knowledge from the general populous. If the barrier came down safely then they would have a massive panic to deal with as people reacted to their new surroundings. If it didn't, then nobody would have time to panic. Either way, they had enough to deal with.

The former pilots had notified Weiß on one further point; the role each of them had during the two years of peace. None had informed the assassin group just what their roles were during the war and in some cases before the war. Those records had been sealed and all electronic copies deleted.

The ame-neko were also busy, spreading the word to those Silven they considered trustworthy. Any of the ones trusted with either empathic or telekinetic gifts quietly filtered into all the major cities, accompanied by a Seer and whatever unbonded ame-neko were in the area.

Even the Night Walkers were helping, the eldest, those over three thousand years, joined the Silven groups. Regretfully they were small in number, but their impact, since the eldest could walk in daylight, would be impressive.

During the whole time Schwarz stayed mysteriously silent, with one exception. Four days after being shot, Schuldig contacted Nagi.

It happened when Nagi and the others were at school, thankfully during a break. Nagi straightened when he felt the mental tap.

'_Having fun?'_

Nagi left the room, keeping his face blank and pace slow as he headed up to the roof. _'What do you want?'_ he snarled, leaning against the side of the building, a faint breeze playing with his bangs.

'_My my, such hostility!'_ Schuldig chuckled. His mental voice switched, all hilarity vanishing instantly. _'Crawford thought you'd died. When he found out differently… Let's just say even Farf got concerned.'_

Nagi shoved his hands into his front pockets. _'And you came to ensure his success?'_

'_No.'_ Nagi twitched, surprised at the answer. _'Crawford has become very erratic and unstable; even before he shot you there were signs. I think this is the first vision he hasn't been able to act on and to learn that a child Saw clearer, well, his ego hasn't recovered.'_

'_And how is yours, since it was your powers they blocked.'_

Schuldig shuddered, remembering the echoing emptiness. _'If that's what normal people go through then I'm glad to be a telepath.'_

Nagi let out a chuckle of his own. '_That's what she wants you know, to be normal.'_ He leaned his head back, staring up at the sky. _'I don't understand it.'_

'_Is that why you stay?'_

'_I don't know.' _Nagi watched the clouds roll by. _'They're so similar to Weiß it's eerie. And then they'll say something that we, I mean, Schwarz would. They're a blend of the two. And, they seem to accept me; not because I'm part Silven but because of my skills. Even the full humans act that way. And …'_

Schuldig noted the pause, his curiosity piqued_. 'And what? Don't tell me you're actually enjoying going to school.'_

Nagi flushed, an image of Omi sitting at his desk flashing through his mind.

Gleefully pouncing on the picture, Schuldig began to chuckle. _'Looks like I'm not the only one affected by the kittens.'_

'_That's not … I,'_ Nagi stuttered, his face growing redder with each passing second. _'Leave it alone,' _he finally growled. Schuldig continued to chuckle as Nagi brought his body under control. _'What are you going to do now?'_

His chuckles died down as Schuldig considered the uncertain future_. 'I don't know. As it is I have to keep away from Crawford. And Farf, well, he's just not as much fun.'_ He shrugged. _'Think I could convince the kittens to take me in?'_ he joked.

'_You'd have a better chance of having the Preventers accepting you,'_ Nagi growled, certain Schuldig had other ideas.

'_Oh? You think they'd let me stay?'_ Schuldig continued to joke.

Nagi, however, took the question seriously. _'Maybe. If you swore to leave Duet with them.'_

That momentarily stopped Schuldig. _'What if I lie?'_

'_They will know and they will kill you.'_ Nagi looked to his right, towards the door, meeting Quatre's eyes. Stopping himself from jumping, he blinked. The image didn't change.

"Duo saw you leave and wanted to find out what was wrong; I told him I'd go."

"I …"

"When you finish your conversation I'll be over there." Quatre strolled across the roof to the fence, leaning slightly against it as he peered over the edge of the four story building.

'_They do care.'_ Awed, Schuldig watched through Nagi's eyes. _'I never would have thought …'_

Nagi watched Quatre, momentarily forgetting Schuldig as he tried to figure out why the blond acted as he did. /Is this how people should act? Or is it something else/

'_I'll contact you again later.'_ Schuldig withdrew from the distracted teen's mind, leaving Nagi alone once more.

Nagi contemplated Quatre's back. /They've let me in and yet they also keep me out. Winner and Maxwell are easily the most open yet they maintain a distance./ He wracked his brain, trying to find the reason. /They didn't say how they all met, only that they met during the war three years ago. They also said they fought in that war, but they never said which side./ Nagi examined all the pieces when they clicked. He had seen this kind of distant acceptance before, among terrorist groups.

And from what they had told him of the groups involved in that war, there was only one group to which they could have belonged.

The Gundams.

They had piloted the most destructive weapons in that war.

/They must have trained for at least two years prior, if not more. No wonder they're so confident./ A discreet cough brought him back to the roof.

"Duo," Quatre chided as Nagi looked up, "I said I could handle this."

"'S not that," Duo hooked his thumbs into his front pockets. "There's gonna be an assembly in fifteen. We should be there." He looked around the roof. "One of us should be there," Duo amended the previous sentence. "Omi's already going but we need someone else."

"I'll go," Nagi volunteered, delaying telling the two just who he'd been talking to, although he was fairly certain they would figure it out, if they hadn't already. He turned, quickly descending down the stairs, once more missing the shared sly looks passed between Duo and Quatre.

Duo secured the door, ensuring no one else could open it before wandering over to the fence. "Do you think they'll ever act?"

Quatre smirked, knowing exactly what, or rather who, Duo was talking about. "Maybe. After all, none of us acted until our future was secured." Quatre folded his hands together, resting his forehead against them. "And we don't even know if we'll have that future." The two agents stayed silent after that exchange, each lost in their own thoughts for quite a while. Just before they could be missed they went back, resuming their roles once more.

A week passed in the blink of an eye, gone before Duet could even notice it. Nikko, impressed by her progress, had one test for her before deciding whether she had reached the limits of his teaching.

To a Seer, the past and future were open, ready to be read and interpreted. Any and all events were Seen.

He wanted her to learn the truth about her childhood. He wanted her to look back and See the moment her mother left her at the orphanage.

Duo, once he learned of this, nearly killed Nikko. Only the fact that Thor would die with him stayed his hand. "You're asking her to look back at the most painful moment in her life," he snarled, after dragging Nikko outside, by the collar, to "talk" with him. "Do you have any idea what that will do to her! To see herself deliberately abandoned?"

Nikko calmly met the enraged man's eyes. "A Seer must be able to look upon all types of situations. If she cannot handle a painful episode in her past, then she will not be able to effectively judge others. That is the heart of a Seer's gift; understanding how another will react to the situation. If she'd been trained before we arrived then she would have known which path Nagi would choose."

Duo snarled as he pulled the Silven closer, noses almost touching. "You better be right. There are other ways of making you suffer. Only Thor is keeping you alive now." He shoved the Silven away, stalking away, disappearing into the city.

Nikko brushed himself off, watching the braided young man vanish. "But what is it you fear? That she will look into your past and find the truth of your abandonment?" He shook his head. "She has too much respect for you to do that. Something you'd see if you opened your own eyes." A sad smile formed. "Open your eyes, Shinigami." Nikko walked back into the house, ignoring the looks shot his way when Duo failed to follow.

—

Duet sat in the middle of the basement, lotus style, as she waited for Nikko to return. Duo's rage beat against her as he dragged the red-headed Silven out; she had barely raised her shields in time.

'_Your cousin is worried.'_

Duet smiled as Kali shifted beside her. _'I know. And I understand why he's so worried and angry. But Sun Dreamer is right. This is something I'll have to face. At least … at least I now know why he's trying to kill me.'_

'_Your father?'_ Kali stood, delicately arching her back. She padded over to sit before Duet, her tail twitching. _'I never thought they would do such a thing.'_

'_No one did.'_ Duet thought back, remembering the outpouring of outrage that greeted Johan's announcement. Surprisingly, the ones most affected by the news were Quatre and Omi. While Duet could understand Quatre's emotions, Omi's were a mystery. One that prompted her to Look into his past. Then she understood why the idea of a father being forced to kill his child angered him so.

What concerned Duet the most however, was not the fact she'd have to see herself left at the orphanage, but that she'd have to go through the barrier to do so. A day earlier Nikko had asked Sally's permission for Duet to See her past. The exercise went smoothly until Duet drew close to the barrier, following the faint psychic thread. Nikko threw her back, forcing the both of them back into their bodies.

After he stopped shaking, he allowed Duet to try once more, riding her signature through the barrier. The remainder of the exercise continued without any interruptions.

She knew she could See other peoples pasts without damaging the barrier any further. But her energy was in sync with the barrier. If what she Saw in her past significantly upset her, then the barrier could collapse the instant she tried to cross back.

"Are you ready?" Duet nodded as Nikko sat before her, mirroring her posture. "Then begin."

She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, her mind already freeing itself. Her eyes stared vacantly out, occasionally blinking as her consciousness ran, racing to that early point in her life. Nikko stayed close, monitoring but not interfering unless necessary. Finally she reached her goal, watching as her mother ran through the streets, wolves howling behind her.

/So, the wolves hunted even then./ Duet kept herself calm as her mother ran up the stairs, pounding on the door to Berkley Orphanage. She suppressed the sharp sting when a younger and very alive Father Mendelssohn answered the door. /This is the past. I cannot interfere/ she reminded herself, desperate to warn the Father of his fate.

"Her name is Duet. This necklace is hers; make sure she always wears it. I'm sorry."

'_How are you doing Bright Star?'_

Duet glanced over at the shadowy figure beside her. _'She didn't want to give me up Sun Dreamer.'_ Duet could feel the faint burn of unshed tears as she spoke. _'But to protect me she had to.'_ She watched as her mother ran from the orphanage. Duet quickly followed, not heeding Nikko's queries.

She had to learn just which Night Walker killed her mother.

She never expected it to be her father.

Her mind split, pieces warring with each other. Two parts finally won out; the part that saw the spell on her father and the part that comprehended his reactions.

Her father was just as devastated as she'd been when Father Mendelssohn told her about her mother five years ago.

He truly loved her mother. Just as he truly loved his daughter.

'_The council will pay for this.'_

'_Bright Star calm yourself!'_

'_I am calm Sun Dreamer.'_ Nikko shivered at her icy voice. Duet took a deep breath, shoving her outrage to one side. /I must regain my center before going back./ Seconds ticked by as her mind cleared. _'Shall we go back?'_

Nikko gasped in relief at the absence of anger in her voice. _'Lead the way.'_

Soon they returned to their bodies, blinking away the double vision that always happened. "You did well."

Duet blinked owly at Nikko who just grinned lopsided.

"You did momentarily lose your control but you regained it before anything could happen." He inclined his head. "I greet thee, Seer. May your Sight always be clear." He carefully stood, stretching tightened muscles. "You've learned everything I can teach you. There's a few hours still until Johan shows up; why don't you get some more rest." He walked up the steps before she could answer.

Duet waited, listening. Once the door closed she released the hold on her emotions. Snarling, she surged to her feet, eyes swirling from green to violet. A quick scan of the room revealed nothing she could break without getting into serious trouble.

'_Then find your cousin. I'll wait here.'_

Thanking her bondmate, Duet raced through the shadows, following the faint pull. She stayed in the shadows after finding him, uncertain how to announce her presence.

Duo solved that dilemma. He suddenly spun, eyes flashing violet as he forced the shadows away from whoever had approached, his right hand automatically drawing his knife. He continued to draw it even after seeing who it was. "What happened?" Duo scanned the alley as he walked over.

"I need to …" Duet stumbled as the shadows left her control, mind temporarily unable to find the correct word.

Duo looked closely at his cousin when she paused, noticing the tension in her. "You need to blow off some steam. C'mon." He put the knife away, heading towards the main road. Just before leaving the alley he paused. "Do they know you're here?"

"Um…"

Shoulders slumping, Duo fished his phone out, calling the house. "Hey Tro. Yeah, she's with me. Listen, we need to cool down; 'member that place Q and I told you about? Yeah, that's the one. We'll be there. I'll ask." Holding the phone to one shoulder, Duo glanced sideways. "You object to Takashi coming with us?" he asked her.

Duet raised her eyebrows, eyes still violet. "You're giving me a choice?" Duo smirked, not saying anything. "Ah, a choice about who will join us, not whether or not a person does join us." She shrugged. "As long as it's not a Night Walker I really don't care."

His own eyebrows rising, Duo relayed the message. "It'll take them about twenty minutes to get there," he hung up and put the phone away. "Wanna tell me 'bout it?"

Duet stared at the brick wall of the alley. Tonelessly, she told Duo what she had Seen in the past. How wolves had hunted her mother. About the spell on her father even back then. How distraught her father became when her mother died.

How her father had been the one to kill her mother.

In the same inflectionless tone she informed Duo of the conclusions she'd drawn, silently wondering if he'd think the same.

"Dose cunc'l memmers gots'ta pay fo' whut dey've done." Duo clenched his hands, wishing he was in front of them that instant. He took a bracing breath, getting his speech back under control. "It'll take us ten minutes to get to the arcade. We'll wait here a little longer before going over."

Duet's eyebrows arched once more. "An arcade?"

Duo grinned at her skepticism. "You want to tear, rip, maim, kill and otherwise destroy, right?" Duet slowly nodded, curious where Duo was going. "Can you think of a better place to do it and not risk being caught?"

Opening her mouth to answer, Duet paused and slowly closed her jaw. "No," she finally answered, "no, I can't. Alright, the arcade it is." As they waited Duet's eyes returned to their usual emerald color. A short, nerve-wracking walk, for Duo, later they reached the arcade, a sprawling place offering a wide variety of games. Takashi waited outside, walking up to them as they drew closer.

They spent the next few hours in the arcade, playing, and in Duo's case beating, almost every game when Takashi spotted one he knew he had to try. Dance Dance Revolution.

They had to wait for the machine to clear but when it finally did, they were able to play. All three took turns, learning the moves each song needed, then embellishing on even the hardest levels. A crowd began to form around them as they began competing against each other, none of them showing an advantage over the others. Shouts of encouragement rained down as the crowd kept anyone else from interfering.

Duet and Takashi were competing to Moonlight Shadow when she momentarily froze, eyes widening as they focused on an unseen object. The blood drained from her face as one eye switched color. "The barrier!" she yelled, gathering her power around her, vanishing in a swirl of shadow and light.

'_Bondmate!'_ Takashi rocked back at the force of Shiva's mental call. _'Return immediately and bring Bright Star's cousin! We only have ten minutes before the barrier collapses!'_

"How much time before it's gone?" Duo's mood shifted as fast as Duet had vanished, his eyes revealing nothing of his emotions.

"Ten minutes." Duo nodded, ready to call the shadows and race back to the house. Neither of them paid any heed to the massive confusion around them. "My way's faster." Takashi grabbed Duo's wrist with his left hand, startling the Preventer. In his right he summoned a spell globe, quickly chanting as it appeared. The incandescent ball pulsed, enveloping the pair in blindingly white light. Seconds later it faded, revealing the living room of the house. Controlled chaos greeted their arrival.

"We beat her?" Duo looked around for his cousin, absently catching and strapping on his duffle bag.

"No. She's come and gone again. She only came for Kali." Heero tossed a headset to Duo, already wearing one himself. "We need to get to the entry point. Trowa, Wufei, Sally, yourself and I shall take the bikes, Nikko, Takashi, Johan, Nagi and the ame-neko shall go in the car with Quatre driving. We're staying in constant communication. Let's move."

The agents sped out, ignoring the calls of other drivers as they barreled through the streets towards the flower shop, Kitty in the House, whose basement most of them had first appeared in. Takashi called ahead, warning the florist/assassins what was about to happen. They already knew.

"The little lady, Duet, appeared out of nowhere and told us," Yohji informed them. "We're clearing the shop right now. How soon are you getting here? She seemed really upset."

"About seven minutes provided traffic agrees." In the background Yohji could hear someone yelling directions.

"Do you care about people noticing us?" Nagi leaned forward, peering out the windshield.

"That is no longer a priority." Quatre spun the wheel, deftly maneuvering their car between two others.

"I'll get us there." Quatre quickly relayed Nagi's offer as the dark haired teen reached out, mentally lifting the entire car.

Duo chuckled darkly. "Well, they're no longer yelling at us. I think you'll beat us there, Sand."

Quatre forced himself to relax, pacing himself for later. "Just like old times," he whispered in arabic. A few sighs greeted his assessment.

They sped through the streets of Tokyo, Sally falling behind slightly as the former pilots proved once more why they had been chosen to operate the Gundams. They easily navigated through the crowded roads, ignoring all traffic laws. The five on bike arrived just before the seven minute mark, only two minutes behind those in the car. The metal grating was sliding shut just as they arrived, dumping the bikes as they raced to the store. Duo smirked as the crowd of girls outside protested.

"Hey Sand, have them hold the gate just a little longer." The metal grating paused, allowing the five agents just enough time to get under and into the shop. The sharp rise of complaints was cut off with a metallic clang as Aya shut the store.

"Ken and Omi are getting our things. What exactly are you asking of us?" Aya's deceptively cold eyes examined each of the Preventer agents.

"An interesting question." Everyone froze as Crawford emerged from the shadows in the back, gun drawn.

—

A/N

Well, we're almost at the end, only one more chapter left. My first ever fanfic almost finished, and almost exactly a year after I started it. Ah well, it was bound to happen at some point. My thanks to everyone that's reviewed, especially to those who had the courage to point out potential errors and pitfalls. Your comments have only helped my writing improve (which also means what you're reading is getting better, win-win if I ever heard of one!).

As always, reviews welcomed, especially critiques, and all flames will be used to make smores. It's finally warmed up enough outside! Woohoo! Goodbye winter, hello summer!


	24. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own either Gundam Wing or Weiß Kreuz

"blah" speaking

/blah/ thoughts

'_blah'_ telepathy

—

Duet ran, pushing herself harder than ever before. She briefly stopped by the house to get Kali, warning the others at the same time. Then she sped off again, landing in the living room of the Weiß agents, startling Omi who was working on some school assignments. As she began to explain to Omi, Yohji popped in from the kitchen. Talking quickly she told the two agents what she'd Seen.

"I'll tell Aya to clear the store." Yohji vanished, moving quickly. The instant he left the room Duet hurried to the metal staircase.

"Wait, where are you going?" Omi's question caused her to pause.

"I need to get to the entrance, where we came through. Please, there isn't much time!" Steps clattering, she ran down the spiral staircase. "Grab your things, I don't know what will transfer over! And don't interrupt me!" Her last two instructions drifted up, spurring Omi into action just as Ken appeared from upstairs.

Quickly updating Ken on the situation, the two youngest members raced up the stairs, each taking two apartments. With swift, controlled movements they gathered the few vital items each of the four needed and wanted. It was on their trip back down the stairs that a further complication reared.

At the entrance to the kitchen stood Schuldig, leaning against the doorframe, waiting for them.

—

Duet quickly cleared the living room, throwing the furniture towards the base of the stairs. A search of the room turned up a black marker. Grabbing it, Duet knelt down, drawing a circle around a particular area. It was the same place she stood when she came through, bringing the Preventer agents with her. The circle complete she moved inside it, an intricate design taking shape on the floor as she worked.

Ruthlessly shoving her panic down, Duet forced herself to work slowly. She wasn't quite sure what design she drew inside the circle and around herself; her hand seemed to have a life of its own. A mistake now would doom everyone. After two tense minutes she finished.

Recapping the marker Duet threw it towards the furniture. In three minutes the barrier would collapse. "Ready?" She looked down at Kali, sitting between her feet.

'_Ready.'_ Kali paused. _'The sun smile on you.'_

Duet flashed a grin. _'May her arms always embrace you.'_ Taking a deep breath, Duet centered herself and activated the circle while summoning a spell globe.

—

Lady Une looked up as Lord Mikael burst into her office, his bondmate close on his heels. He raced over to her desk and leaned over, eyes wide as his breath came in pants. "It's started," he gasped.

Placing the papers on her desk, Une calmly eyed her guest. "The last shuttle left an hour ago; we've finished all our preparations. There are teams of Preventers and Silven in every city along with the Night Walker elders. We've done everything we can." She folded her hands, gaze resting on Mariemaia's picture. "The only thing we can do now is pray."

—

Crawford smirked as he walked forward, Farfarello close behind. "How nice to see all of you again. I don't believe we were properly introduced earlier."

"What do you want Crawford." Quatre held himself carefully, muscles quivering.

Crawford idly looked over, gun still covering the group. "Ah, the empath. What do I want? Complete destruction. And that goal is in my grasp. Now, kindly turn her over."

Duo grinned, eyes shining with unholy glee. "You're the Seer, why don't you just go get her? Or is it that you can't See her?"

"Enough games!" Crawford snarled, gun swinging towards Duo. Duo's grin widened, becoming a rickitous smile, a shiver going up Crawford's spine at the sight. /Almost as if I'm looking at Farfarello./ "Hand over Duet Mendelssohn."

Duo opened his mouth to answer when he stopped, jaw snapping shut, eyes widening as he focused on something just behind Farfarello. The braided man began to chuckle as the other agents relaxed. "Hand her over huh? Whelp, I can't do that seen' how she's off doin' exactly what she needs to."

Fuming, Crawford tensed his finger, ready to pull the trigger when the store around him lost focus. A pulse of white light veined with shadows surged from behind him, leaving a new reality in its wake. Soon another pulse followed and another, each one growing larger. Crawford whirled around, shocked to see Schuldig standing with Omi and Ken. There behind them stood Duet, an incandescent white globe cupped in her hands, the source of the pulses. As he stared another pulse surrounded them, bringing with it the sounds of chanting. He took one step forward when a sharp pain lanced up his right thigh. His leg collapsing under him, Crawford dropped his gun, staring at the bullet hole, blood already pouring down the side of his thigh. Dazed, he raised his head, looking for whoever managed to hit him. His eyes met Trowa, gun easily held ready in his hand.

"I wouldn't recommend moving." Trowa easily trained the gun on the Schwarz leader. In that brief amount of time the other agents had drawn their weapons as well.

"I did warn you about them Crawford." Schuldig sauntered over, half watching his fallen leader as he curiously examined the new reality. They apparently were in some sort of large building, a police building from what Schuldig could see. "But you wouldn't listen to me. I think I'm going to enjoy this new world."

"So you turned traitor as well." Crawford shook his head. "Then again, you always did look out for yourself first. Berserk, do it."

The Irishman smiled as he drew his knife, the grin a mirror of Duo's. He ran forward, dodging the bullet Trowa fired at him only to be tackled from behind. Farfarello and his assailant rolled, both coming up in a crouch facing each other. The Irishman's eyes lit up when he saw his opponent; Duo.

The two circled each other, the impression of giant cats flashing through Nikko's mind before his attention was yanked away. He looked at Takashi, a question forming and answered before voiced.

"She doesn't have enough energy, she's not yet reached her majority and the height of her energy. We have to feed her some of ours." Takashi hurried over to where Duet stood, dragging Nikko with him.

"How, our energy won't mesh…"

"The ame-neko. We siphon it through them, they send it to Kali who can filter it for Duet." Takashi took a steadying breath. "We'll need three other people to form the star."

"Two will have to be Night Walkers and they'll have to be from her clan; the closer in blood the better. But we'll need a human for the point." Takashi threw a puzzled look at Nikko. "This is their world and they'll provide the balance of energy we'll be sending her."

Takashi absently nodded as they took position, Nikko sitting to Duet's right while Takashi sat in front of her slightly to the right. Their bondmates sat between them and Duet, all four now facing Duet. Before he sank into the needed trance, Takashi linked with Quatre. _'Golden Gift, you'll need to protect us. We have to give our energy to Bright Star but we need three others. Two Night Walkers of her clan and one human. The human will need to sit directly behind Bright Star while the two Night Walkers mirror Sun Dreamer and myself. We won't be reached until this is over.'_ He cut the connection before Quatre could respond, sinking into the trance as he fed Shiva his energy.

Quatre jerked as Takashi contacted him, spinning on his heel to face the Silven. He opened his mouth to ask something when Takashi mind spoke his last sentence, severing the connection immediately after. Quatre snapped his mouth shut, quickly taking in the situation. Duo and Farfarello were still fighting, both feinting as they circled. Heero kept his gun trained on Farfarello, ready to intervene should it become necessary. Sally was dealing with Crawford's wound while Wufei cuffed him. "Trowa, stand guard for Takashi, Nikko and Duet." Trowa headed over, moving before Quatre was done speaking. Quatre turned and faced the members of Weiß, including the two former members of Schwarz in his gaze. "You wanted to know what we were asking of you. For right now please help Trowa; when this is over we'll need your help easing the people from the other side of the mirror into this time."

"Guard the little lady while she saves us." Yohji pushed up his sunglasses as he smiled. "I think we can handle that."

"Omi!" Aya held up his hand, demanding his katana. Omi quickly tossed the weapon over as Ken handed Yohji his modified wrist watch. The four quickly walked over, taking position around the trio.

"I…" Nagi started.

"You exhausted yourself getting us here. I understand." Quatre smiled at the teen. "We needed to move fast through that traffic; if you hadn't done that we would still be back there. Recover, we might need your help again later."

"And you could use my help finding those three." Schuldig grinned as Quatre stared hard at the red haired German. "Yes, I overheard. So we need to find someone that's completely human and two Night Walkers." He looked over at the now revealed entrance just as a woman with long blond hair hurried through. "Is she human?"

Quatre looked over, startled. "Dorothy Catalonia! What's she doing here?"

'_Bondmate, she is perfect for the point. I can detect no Silven blood at all in her and there in no stench of the Night Walkers about her.'_

Thanking Salman, Quatre ran over, Schuldig a few steps behind. "Miss Catalonia!"

Dorothy looked up as she heard her name. "Why, Mister Winner! How nice to see you again." She glanced past him. "And the others; you've been missed. I came to see if I could help Mister Peacecraft in any way."

Quatre slid to a stop. "Zechs is here? I don't know if he'll need you but I do have a job if you're interested."

Dorothy arched a brow. "Oh? And just what will that be?"

Quatre quickly explained what he could, trying to gauge her reaction. When he finished Dorothy tapped the side of her cheek.

"I can understand why you need the two Night Walkers but why would you need a human? Unless the reason lies not with the power but what that power is trying to save; the human world." She placed her right hand over her heart, bowing slightly. "I would be honored to help; although I am curious why you would ask me. And I just happen to know where you might find two Night Walkers. They've been seen with Lady Une and I believe she said they were both from clan Klamert."

Quatre smiled in thanks. "That's perfect; thank you Miss Catalonia." He changed the channel on his headset, now using the frequency for checking into base. "Agent Sand reporting in, please respond."

A gasp echoed over the earpiece as a female voice spoke. "Agent Sand can you confirm?"

Quatre chuckled. "Of course I can Agent Snow. If you'll look in the monitor for the lobby you'll see me waving." Smiling, Quatre waved at the hidden camera, knowing precisely where it was. A second gasp told him he'd been spotted. The sound of a chair sliding back followed by a different female's voice now sounded over the earpiece.

"Agent Sand, status." Une sounded relieved but focused on the situation.

"One hundred percent ma'am. We'll debrief later. Right now I need to find two members of the Klamert clan."

There was a slight pause before Une responded. "There are two here now, do you require their assistance or can members of another clan suffice?"

"No, they must be from Klamert." Quatre paused himself, voice going deadly serious. "Ma'am it is vital they get here as fast as they can. I can't explain over the air."

"Very well Agent Sand. Both of them are on their way. I look forward to that debriefing."

Schuldig watched the scene with interest, able to trace where the woman Quatre talked to was. And the mind he found interested him as much as the mind standing before him. "Are all the women this … unique?"

Dorothy ran a hand through her hair, throwing it back. "Only a select group. It makes life far more interesting."

He smiled, sampling the open minds all around him. "Yes, I will certainly like this new reality."

—

Duo circled around Farfarello, knife held loosely in his right hand, cursing himself for not shooting the madman when he had a chance. The Irishman was very good with knives. /Damnit Heero, shoot him in the leg already/ Farfarello darted forward, Duo springing to one side, slashing as Farfarello moved past. His blade came away clean as the circling continued.

From the corner of his eyes Crawford watched, amazed Farfarello had let the fight last as long as he had. /That boy is as skilled as Farfarello. What else have I missed/

'_Quite a bit, oh fearless leader.'_

Crawford mentally swore, keeping the silent conversation from reflecting onto his face. _'And I suppose you've seen it.'_

'_Oh, I've dabbled a bit into each of their minds with two exceptions. Can you guess?'_

Keeping himself calm, Crawford thought for a second. _'That empath and the girl, Duet. So tell me what you found.'_

Schuldig chuckled as he walked back over, Quatre and Dorothy slightly in front of him. _'Nagi actually described them the best. This group is what you'd get if you combined both Weiß and Schwarz; the dedication to doing what is right but the sordid past we all have and a devil-may-care attitude. Take that young man fighting with Berserk; he has more in common with our dear Nagi than he lets on.'_

Eyes narrowing, Crawford watched the fight closely, noticing what Schuldig alluded to. _'That boy grew up on the streets.'_

'_Exactly! In fact, the only ones to know who their parents were are the empath and the two Chinese. But even they went through their own hardships. And all you had to do was ask but you were too involved to see it.' _Schuldig mentally smirked.

'_You've made your point. And what you saw from their memories fascinated you enough to want to see their world.'_

'_Oh yes,'_ Schuldig purred, walking over to examine some of the postings. In a quick burst he shared with Crawford some of the images he'd gleaned from the five Preventer agents.

Crawford jerked as the images flooded into his brain; thankfully the small movement went unnoticed. _'Tell Farfarello to stop.'_ Crawford mentally chuckled. _'This world is perfect for us. We'll do as we should have; wait, watch and then act.'_

Smiling, Schuldig reached out, conveying Crawford's order. Finally their leader was back. He idly wondered if this world would recover.

—

Quatre looked over as two men raced towards Duet, tensing further when he recognized one of them.

"Ah, here come the Night Walkers I told you about." Dorothy noticed Quatre's reaction with interest. /And you've met one of them already; how fascinating./ The two black haired Night Walkers slowed as they neared the group.

"Thank you for coming," Quatre greeted the two. "We, or rather Duet, need your help. Stand down Agent Ice, I asked for them." Trowa lowered his gun, carefully uncocking it.

Sean sighed in relief as the gun lowered. The moment they entered the lobby Sean had seen why they'd been asked down; they were the final points of a star, the easiest symbol used for directing energy. Sebastian stood to Duets left after telling the blond, Quatre, he knew what was required. Using a piece of black chalk, he quickly drew a circle and inner design, moving inside once done. Sean moved to the last opening, standing in front slightly to the left of his daughter, drawing a circle similar to Sebastian's about his feet. They activated their circles simultaneously, the star now flaring to life.

Dorothy rocked back on her heels as she felt the energy flowing around her. She could feel the darkness seeping out of the two Night Walkers, flowing not into the strange girl in the center but into the circle about her feet. Likewise the light flowing from the two Silvens didn't go to the girl but rather flowed through the two ame-neko and from there went to the black ame-neko sitting at the girls feet. The strangest sensation for her, however, was the energy she could feel coming through her. It seemed to bubble up from the floor on which she stood which made absolutely no sense. After all, there were many sublevels in the Preventer headquarters. So where was this energy coming from? The fact that she couldn't touch any of this power frustrated her even more.

Duet felt the new energy surge around her, staying just out of reach until she called it. A good thing it appeared when it did; although she had delayed the collapse by bringing down a section of the barrier she hadn't stopped it. With only a quarter of it down her energy was running out. And if she left the barrier in this state … she shoved that image away, forgetting that horrible possibility.

Even as she brought the barrier down a thought kept nagging at the back of her mind; what to do with all that energy. The answer came from the north point, where the human stood allowing the earth to speak.

The earth remembered the Gate that had stood at this very spot all those years ago and it told Duet how to recreate it.

Drawing on the new reserve of energy Duet reached further, bringing down larger sections of the barrier. Another minute passed and half the barrier was down.

But the time she'd bought earlier was almost up. She only had one more minute to dismantle the remaining half before it collapsed.

No longer waiting for the energy, Duet ruthlessly drew it from all five points. Her chanting stayed steady as the sweat dripped down the side of her face. Three quarters down now. Seconds before the last part collapsed Duet safely brought the barrier down.

Now she had to form the Gate before all that energy went rogue and destroyed the world.

—

Duo dodged Farfarello's thrust, bringing his fist down on the back of his skull as the Irishman went by. Farfarello dropped, stunned, the knife skidding across the floor towards Heero. Moving quickly Duo pinned Farfarello down, cuffing his arms behind his back. Just as the cuffs closed Farfarello began to buck, regaining consciousness. Then, as suddenly as he began, Farfarello stopped fighting.

Eyes narrowing, Duo considered the still form below him. Swinging his head around, he pinned Schuldig with a hard stare. /I know you're responsible./ Schuldig didn't twitch, keeping his back to the agents as he continued to peruse the various postings.

Stooping down to grab the knife, Heero kept his gun trained on their new prisoner. He also did not trust this sudden capitulation. "Let's get them into lockup. Agent Fire, are you done with your prisoner?"

Sally hauled Crawford to his feet with Wufei's help. "He'll be fine now, the bullet went completely through and I've stopped the bleeding. Let's get them booked." Sally took the lead, Wufei forcing Crawford to walk before him as they headed down one of the branching hallways. Yanking Farfarello to his feet, Duo marched him down the same hallway, Heero by his side. They ignored the commotion coming from the entrance, disappearing from view just as two people entered Preventers Headquarters.

Schuldig turned to face the newcomers, noting the silent shouts of shock from both Quatre and Trowa with interest. /So, one of these men is supposed to be dead. I wonder how he survived./ He visually sized up the men. /Hmm, the darker haired one acts as though he's accustomed to being obeyed. And he's intelligent, very intelligent. What a fascinating mind/ Schuldig turned his attention to the other man, noting the ame-neko perched on his shoulder. /And the blond has some measure of Silven blood./ Grinning to himself, Schuldig reached out to the blonde's mind, pulling back when something brushed against his mind. /Was war das/ _(What was that?)_ A second commotion, this one just outside the building drew his attention. As he turned around two ame-neko in feline form barreled through the door, one a small dark gray, the other a larger tiger-stripped. The moment the tiger-stripped ame-neko looked at him Schuldig felt a part of him rejoice. He struggled to keep standing as the unknown ame-neko raced towards him; losing the battle he sank to his knees.

'_Greetings Bondmate. I am Horus.'_

Head reeling back as the two sentences echoed, Schuldig tried to keep his mental footing on an increasingly slippery reality. Unconsciously, his arms reached down, gathering up Horus.

Purring loudly, Horus rubbed his head against his bondmates chest, already forming the mental barriers needed to protect his bondmate. /A telepathic hanbun; I'll have to inform the Elders about him./ His left ear flicked to one side, catching the faint sounds as Ma'at raced to her bondmate.

—

"Night, you've got some company coming behind you; one ame-neko."

"Copy that Sand. Thanks for the warning." Eyes flicking in Heero's direction, Duo caught the faint nod. "Fire, Dragon, Sand sent a warning. We've got an ame-neko closing in on us."

Wufei pulled Crawford to a stop as Sally turned around. Crawford watched the agents, his eyebrow twitching. /Just why are we waiting/ He mentally called to Schuldig, the twitching growing slightly when there was no response. Before his impatience could grow, he felt a mind reach out to his just as a dark gray ame-neko rounded the corner.

Wufei's eyebrows arched when he saw which ame-neko approached them. A glance at the other three confirmed his assessment; this was Ma'at, one of the ame-neko from New York. /But New York is a three hour flight from here. How could she have known/

Ma'at slowed as she approached her bondmate; she could feel him trying to fight. Tail standing up she slowed to a walk, carefully placing each paw. When only five feet from him she felt his will crumble. By the time she sat at his feet he had bowed to the inevitable, silent tears inching down his face. _'Greetings Bondmate. I am Ma'at.'_

Crawford sank to his knees as a myriad of emotions flashed through him, emotions he'd always repressed. Crouching slightly, Ma'at gracefully jumped to his shoulder, walking around to the other, her face next to his. Purring loudly Ma'at rubbed against his cheek.

/So this is what Prodigy experienced/ the back of Crawford's mind noted. For the first time in his life Brad Crawford felt … whole, complete. Idly, he wondered if Schuldig would experience something similar. An image flashed by his mind's eye of Schuldig cradling a tiger-striped ame-neko close to his chest.

'_Horus and Dream Bringer are as they were meant. Just as we are.'_ Ma'at flexed her claws, tips just grazing his flesh before retracting them. She kept silent, letting her bondmate grow accustomed to her presence. /So much work to do; a good thing I encountered Bright Star when I did! I shall need those skills to bring my bondmate back into balance./ She breathed deep, relieved her bondmate hadn't suffered more than he had; to delay the bonding risked the sanity of the other. For those with human blood the effects were more drastic and once they began, progressed rapidly. She had reached her bondmate in time to halt and reverse those effects. Her ears cocked back, catching sounds of a fierce struggle. /And that human desperately needs a Healer./ Sighing, Ma'at kept the barriers up around her bondmate, blocking his newly expanded abilities until they both had the time to deal with them.

—

Sebastian mentally sighed in relief as the last part of the barrier safely came down, then frowned, puzzled. /She hasn't released the star yet, why/ His eyes widened as the answer came clear. /She needs to use all the energy from the barrier before we repeat what happened over fifteen thousand years ago./ Sebastian checked his energy levels, trying to determine how much he had left. /She's pulled an even amount from all of us but Sean doesn't have much more to give./ He bowed his head, eyes closing, resigned to his course. Raising his head, he met the gaze of the bonded pair opposite him. The two nodded as one; they knew what was needed. Sebastian gazed at Duet, the spell globe still cupped in her hands. /I'm glad to have met you, kinswoman, even for a small measure of time./ He braced himself, ready to send all his remaining energy.

—

Thor flicked his ear back as he caught his bondmates distress. _'Bondmate, what is it?'_

'_A flash-vision. The Night Walker opposite us is going to upset the balance of the star.'_ Nikko paused for a second before continuing. _'Bright Star needs to form the Gate to anchor the newly released energy but in the process she'll drain us, to the point we'll all have trouble living. Unless …'_ he was unable to finish.

'_Unless the two balanced points give everything allowing the other points to save some energy for themselves,'_ Thor finished. _'I'm glad to have met you, Bondmate. May the sun always smile upon you.'_

'_May her arms always embrace you.'_ The two looked up, nodding as one as they met the Night Walkers eyes. /I told Star Dancer once that I'd do anything to save his life./ He gathered his remaining energy, draining the reserves his teacher told him never to touch, ready to send it all through Thor just as Duet began to chant once more.

—

Closing her eyes, Duet organized her thoughts. She could still feel the barriers energy flowing over the world. In a few minutes it would seek a structure to anchor to. And if it didn't find that structure the world was dead. The Gate's design firmly in her mind Duet opened her eyes, chanting once more. The circle she stood in glowed an incandescent white, its design shifting as the chanting grew.

Dorothy watched with widening eyes as a white circle formed around her feet, narrowly missing her toes and heels. Four lines grew from the edge of the circle, two arcing around to met the newly formed circles to either side of Duet, right where the Night Walker and the Silven sat. The other two shot straight out, heading towards the two sitting in front of Duet. As the new symbol formed, a star enclosed in a circle with smaller circles at the points and center, Dorothy started to hear someone or something singing. She looked around, vainly trying to spot the source of the sound.

As Duet worked she pulled in the energy around her, praying it would be enough. Something in the energy felt different from the last time she'd called on it but she lacked both the time and concentration to analyze it. She continued her spell chanting, feeding power to the crystalline structure growing around the building. Two minutes later she finished, a large crystalline structure now covered the entire Preventers Headquarters, three spiraling spears rising from the center.

She finished just as the newly freed energy began to search for an anchor. It rushed to the Gate, causing the entire structure to glow.

With a sigh Duet banished the spell globe, deactivating the circle as she did so. She sank to her knees, shoulders slumping and head bowed as the exhaustion hit her. Kali swayed, flopping to her side as she too succumbed to fatigue. /It's done./ Numbly, Duet stared at the palms of her hands. And blinked.

Her hands were glowing, increasing in brilliance as she watched, as was the encircled star she sat in the center of. Panic rising, Duet tried to scramble to her feet, her body too drained to move fast enough. The symbol on the floor, now etched with crystal, flared, engulfing Duet. When the glow faded Duet and Kali had vanished.

—

A/N

Hold on, there is an epilogue!


	25. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own either Gundam Wing or Weiß Kreuz

"blah" speaking

/blah/ thoughts

'_blah'_ telepathy

—

Duo stared pensively at the papers before him as he and Heero waited for the others to arrive. It had been one month since the barrier came down, re-uniting the two sides of the mirror. One month since Duet had vanished. He'd kept busy to avoid thinking about that but this waiting was getting to him.

Heero glanced at his partner for the fifth time, this one, like the others, unnoticed. After securing their prisoners, despite the sudden resistance from Farfarello, the four agents returned to the lobby, running as Quatre's urgent message thundered over their headsets. Thanks to their training, the situation that greeted them didn't stop them from acting.

Although it was a shock to see Kushrenada alive, especially for Wufei.

The door to the room opened, a somber Sean Klamert filing in followed by the Kopeneba, Kisa Klamert. Sean nodded to Heero, offering a wan grin to Duo who responded in kind. The two had grown close over the month, both needing the link to their missing kin.

The Night Walkers were still adjusting to the re-emergence of the Klamert clan and only time would tell what schemes the other clans would cook up as they tried to regain their lost political power. The Klamerts, and their two allies, clan Klaus and clan Mezzanotte, were watching carefully. Of course, gaining then losing their Vladnout in two weeks sent many clans reeling. Only Kisa's presence had stabilized the situation.

Heero inclined his head as the two entered, keeping them in his peripheral vision, waiting for the others to arrive. A part of his mind wandered back, remembering the scene that waited for them in the lobby last month.

Quatre stood in the center of a whirlwind of activity, shouting orders. Nagi had recovered his energy and now held both Treize Kushrenada and the man Heero recognized as Sean Klamert in place. On the floor, not two feet in front of the three knelt Trowa, performing CPR on someone Heero did not recognize with another cluster of people also performing CPR on someone else almost eight feet away. He later learned it had been Sebastian Klamert, Vladnout of the Night Walkers, Sean's kinsman and Treize's uncle. Heero wondered how Duo would react once it sank in that he and Kushrenada shared a similar ancestry.

The four occupants waited, continuing the silence. Their thoughts were interrupted only five minutes later as the door again opened, Takashi Meliorateson and Manx joining the small group. Preventers had easily incorporated the Kritiker agents, easily integrating the new, desperately needed personnel. For the most part, Kritikers structure remained unchanged, the field agents still taking their orders from Manx who now received hers from Lady Une. Many agents were glad to be working with the government instead of in the shadows. And the agents, once going through the process themselves, were invaluable as education and acclimation continued.

Of course, without the Silven such a task would be far more involved. Heero'd been impressed with Quatre's expanded abilities once he Bonded with Salman, but those were nothing compared to the sheer power of a Bonded full-blood pair. One full-blood bonded Empath could effortlessly control the emotions of a small city; Heero had witnessed it first hand. If not for the ame-neko, the Silven could easily take over.

The ame-neko provided a much needed balance to the Silven, a balance now restored. All those with Silven blood had bonded that chaotic day, with surprisingly few half- and quarter-bloods. Heero learned later the Silvens longevity was the main reason for this; a pure Silven could expect to live for a thousand years. Quite a hurdle to overcome when forming a relationship with a human. And the Night Walkers lived even longer.

Duo glanced sideways, watching Takashi as he sat opposite Sean. He'd been surprised at the Silven's reaction to Duet's disappearance until Shiva revealed a little secret. When the ame-neko named a male, their first name would always match the one best suited to be their mate while the second name would describe them. For females, it was a little different. If the female was the eldest born of a line, her first name would be the lines name, hence why Bright Song and Bright Star, mother and daughter, had the same "first name". Their second name would not only describe who they were but would also match their future mate's. So when Takashi, named Star Dancer, watched Duet, named Bright Star, vanish, he was watching his future wife disappear. While she was only a child as Silven reckoned years, Takashi had still grown close to her over the two weeks he'd spent with the agents.

To make the situation worse for him, Takashi lost his life-long friend at the same time. Despite Sally's best efforts, both Nikko and Thor died, soon followed by Sebastian. Nikko had refused to allow Takashi to heal him, telling the prince to live. Then, with a sigh, the two died. The three deaths that day rocked the already unbalanced realms. The Silven and ame-neko mourned the loss of ones dead long before their time even as they rejoiced at finally finding their other halves. For them, it was a bittersweet victory.

On the other hand, the only Night Walkers adversely affected by Sebastian's death were his clan members, all but two of whom had never met him. The Night Walker's government continued seamlessly, Kisa declaring herself Kopeneba before the gathered elders, the circle accepting her claim. Pierre, clan Bijoux's representative, attempted to contest the ceremony. He was swiftly silenced by Sean's arrival.

Once more the meeting room stilled as they awaited the final two people to arrive and begin. Another five minutes later they arrived, Vice Minister Relena Darlian and Lady Une. They took the last two seats, the Vice Minister remaining standing as she started the meeting.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming. Let me get straight to the point of this meeting; are the recent arrivals acclimated enough to allow unhindered association with the rest of Earth Sphere's populous?" She sat down, Kisa Klamert immediately standing to speak next.

"Thanks to our interaction with the six Preventer agents through Johan, the Night Walkers are fully prepared to interact with those from the original side. A number of the younger Night Walkers are looking forward to working with humans." She locked eyes with Lady Une. "They will be taught proper etiquette before allowed out of our realm." Lady Une thanked her as Kisa sat down, Takashi now rising to speak.

"The Silven are also fully prepared to work with the humans from this side. As with the Night Walkers, many of us are looking forward to it. The Queen has granted leave to all pairs that wish to assist the various governmental agencies but limits them to only the government. She asks that the government remembers their human employees and not exclusively use the pairs." He met Relena's eyes, subconsciously linking with her to convey the full message. "We are only visitors in the realm; this world has always and will always belong to humans." He abruptly sat down, his energy seemingly drained from that small speech.

Relena inclined her head. "My thanks for the reassurance. I know the other Ministers will be meeting with representatives of both the Silven and Night Walkers to set what guidelines we can." Her gaze fell on Manx, Heero and Duo. "And are the humans from the mirror side ready?"

"From the reports Duo and I have received, along with observations of our groups, I believe they are." Turning to face Manx, he continued. "Your agents proved invaluable; without their assistance we would not be where we are."

Manx thanked Heero as she began her report. "I agree with Mr. Yuy; we are ready. There are a few cases we are handling individually, but those people have all been identified. Most people I've spoken with, both Kritiker agents and regular people, are quite looking forward to space travel."

"Then the general consensus is to proceed and allow the evacuees to return to Earth?" Lady Une looked down the table at everyone, nods meeting her question. "Then there is only one more point to bring up. Relena, you wished to announce it?"

Relena beamed, looking at Duo and Sean, a smile of pure joy on her face. "I requested the two of you be present for this. I am happy to announce the Queen's heir, Nyssa, is pregnant but the ame-neko Elders can't bring the pregnant female ame-neko to her."

Bewildered, Duo stared at Relena. "Uh, no offense Ms. Darlian, but could you explain why you needed to tell me that? I mean, I'm glad for her but…" A sharp intake instantly focused his attention on Sean. Sean met Duo's questioning look, an expression of pure joy on his. "What is it uncle?"

"Allow me." Duo bodily turned in his seat, still visibly puzzled, to face a beaming Takashi. "All our races, Silven and Night Walkers, human and ame-neko, have the same gestation period; nine months. When we learned of Nyssa's pregnancy, we immediately asked the ame-neko Elder which female ame-neko was pregnant. His exact words were 'We can not take you to the one with child.' Before, that meant the pregnant ame-neko was on the other side of the barrier. But, with the barrier down…"

"There's no reason they can't; except there is one female ame-neko missing." A grin bloomed on Duo, lighting his whole face. "Kali. And if Kali's alive…"

"So is my daughter," Sean finished, his smile widening even more. "She's alive."

Owari

—

A/N

Well, that's it. No more, done. Okay, maybe I'll do a sequel but I'm not entirely sure it needs one. A special thanks to TrenchcoatMan, lolly sister, MinekoYuy, Silver Cateyes, Hazel-Beka, Malevolent Lady, Hikaru, AmourDuGreenleaf, Ink2, LiLPixi, crazy-lil-nae-nae, ToraTigera, Rikothedeathangel, Ryla, underbite, Crysania Fay, Kyra2, Krylancelo, ZmajGoddess, PATTY 40, dragonfuzzy, mysterious double, aspiring author, jess-eklom, Bex Drake, YaoiIshPretty and dstrbd child for your reviews; your input has helped, believe me! To those of you that are Gundam Wing fans, I do have two other stories I'm working on, both AU's; one is titled _And the Two Shall be as One_ and puts the boys in college (original, I know, but I put my own little spin on things, hehe) and the other is _Mixed Drinks and Swords_ and that one is my version of a fantasy (again, with my own little spin, this one even more so!). _Mixed Drinks and Swords_ looks like it will be finished and up before _And the Two Shall be as One_.

Ah, my second fic finished; this one started the whole mess! I hope everyone has enjoyed reading it; I learned a lot from your reviews and from writing it. Thank you all and see you (hopefully) in my next fic!

ShitaeTenshi

PS, this was supposed to have been posted before I went to Anime Boston but…


End file.
